Cuando una octava Weasley existe
by Esciam
Summary: ¿Nunca les pareció extraño que entre Charlie y Percy hayan tantos años de diferencia? Pues, en otro universo, es en esos años que nace Debby Weasley, la niña que va a cambiar el mundo... ¡Y las diferencias inician aún antes de que ella nazca!
1. 1 El misterio de los ocho años

**PRIMER LIBRO: ****_La niña perdida._**

**1**

**El misterio de los ocho años**

_Dos de marzo, 1975_

Pocos saben cómo se ve dentro del Departamento de Misterios. Algunos, entre esos el o la Ministro de magia mismo, han logrado pasar por la primera entrada y ver la sala circular, con el suelo muy pulido y doce puertas alrededor. Pero, ¿lo que hay detrás de cada una de esas puertas? Solo ciertos inefables de mayor rango lo saben.

Por ejemplo, la joven inefable Gillian Pokeby solo conoce su propia sala de misterios y dos más: la del espacio y la del tiempo. Y solo porque trabaja muy de cerca con los misterios de esas dos últimas salas.

Eso es mucho más de lo que otros han podido ver. Gillian ha trabajado en el Departamento de Misterios por solo dos años, y ella conoce tres salas al dedillo. Ella ha sabido de inefables que se han pensionado a los ochenta años, con unos sesenta años de carrera en el ministerio, y que solo han conocido su propia sala de misterio.

Sin embargo, es difícil sentir que eres uno de los "elegidos", cuando sigues siendo tratado como un recién llegado, de a los que se les dan los turnos nocturnos sin miramientos.

Esa noche fría de marzo, Gillian Pokebay sale de la sala de Tiempo para regresar a la suya propia. Allí estuvo hablando con el inefable sobre el hechizo reparo. No es que fuera muy necesario para su investigación, pero es que a ella le gusta hablar con Nathaniel. De hecho, es su inefable favorito… Tal vez porque es el único del primer turno de noche, además de ella, que es más o menos de su edad, soltero y muy amable. Para los estándares de los inefables, claro.

Mientras entra a la sala, Gillian se ríe por lo bajo de la broma que le dijo Nathaniel sobre la paradoja lunar de Kowalsky y la relación con… Siente un sonido discordante. Eso no es común y no estaba allí cuando se fue a hablar con Nathaniel. Gillian baja su gorro para poder quitarse las orejeras peludas y de color morado que llevaba esa noche.

No necesita oír ni por dos segundos. Sonríe grande, da brincos en su lugar y hasta grititos de felicidad cuando se da cuenta de que… ¡Va a ver uno nuevo, y en su turno!

―¡Habita lumos! ―pide a la sala mientras corre con mucha energía, adentrándose en el lugar totalmente iluminado de repente.

Aún cuando deja de caminar cada tanto, para mover su cabeza de un lado al otro, ella está lista para volver a saltar en cualquier momento. Parece un perro de caza que quiere orientarse por medio de los sonidos. Lo cual no de extrañar si se le conociera bien. A ella y a su familia.

Gillian sabe que esa es la gran razón por la que, con solo veintidós años, fue contratada para ser una inefable poco después de haber iniciado un trabajo en el Ministerio.

Claro que ser una Ravenclaw con las mejores notas en runas y hechizos, y obtenido un excede las expectativas en Aritmancia, la hacía una valiosa opción.

Pero lo principal que tuvieron en cuenta al contratarla, y justo para trabajar en ese misterio, fue que ella había heredado la habilidad especial de los Pokebay… Como sus grandes orejas redondeadas que, aún en ese momento, casi siempre esconde detrás de una de las tantas orejeras de colores que tiene. Y no solo por estética, si no por salud mental.

Esos pocos Pokebay especiales tienen la habilidad de la audiomancia. Oyen todo tipo de cosas, rangos de volumen, distancias y hasta entienden con gran facilidad lo que están oyendo. Pero, a lo largo de su historia familiar, se han especializado en diferentes cosas.

Uno de ellos, el tan famoso Gulliver Pokebay, llegó a entender las comunicaciones entre animales, aún algunos animales mágicos. Mientras otros, como Gillian, han tenido facilidad para controlar las ondas sonoras.

Así que, es entendible que esa mujer muy alta y delgada tenga a su alrededor gramófonos, mientras camina entre lapsos de pasos rápidos y momentos de quietud para guiarse.

Porque esa sala enorme, que parece no tener otra pared que en la que está la puerta y varios cubículos divididos por pizarras; está llena de gramófonos de todo tipo. Hechos de madera, metales, piedras y hasta cueros algunos… Tienen enchufes, rubíes o hasta botones por doquier. Son de todo tipo de tamaños: el más pequeño puede posarse en la palma de una mano y, el más grande, es de unos cinco metros de altura.

Todos ellos están funcionando, unos tan lento que ni parece moverse al ojo humano. Otros tan rápido, que hasta alzan viento a su alrededor. Sin embargo, en todo ese enorme lugar solo se oyen los pasos esporádicos de la mujer. Puede que en todo el mundo, solo Gillian tenga la habilidad de oírlos. Y ni ella puede explicar cómo son los sonidos que hacen. Pero sí es la única que puede saber al instante que algo no está bien con la "orquesta" apenas entra al lugar.

Si hubiera activado el mapa mágico de runas y aritmancia del lugar, como cualquier otro de sus compañeros hubiera hecho al entrar; habría sabido lo que pasa en unos pocos segundos de análisis.

Pero, como Gillian se deja llevar por su oído, no pudo hacer otra cosa que adentrarse de una vez por ese laberinto de gramófonos.

Pero, mientras pasaban los minutos, su entusiasmo se empieza a teñir de extrañeza y un poco de preocupación. Cuanto más se acerca al gramófono que pelea por sonar dos melodías, se da cuenta de que puede ser… "Eso no es posible", se dice ella. Ese gramófono es el base, el central…

Pero, pocos minutos después, deja de negarlo y corre hacia el primer gramófono, el que inició esa sala de misterios y el que está en el centro de todos.

Si no tuviera runas ligeramente resplandecientes por doquier, parecería cualquier otro gramófono que se podía encontrar en casas muggles desde el siglo pasado. Con base de madera, una campana de metal dorado y un disco de vinilo que gira a un ritmo estable, por más que la aguja se mueve de una posición a otra repetidamente.

No puede ser. ¡Es el gramófono propio! El de ellos, el central, y la base… Gillian se queda quieta por quién sabe cuánto, viendo a la aguja brincar para allá y para acá con la boca abierta. Eso hasta que recuerda quién es y cuál es su trabajo.

―¡News! ―grita tan fuerte que hasta le duelen los oídos.

Pero Gillian solo entrecierra los ojos, mientras busca entre la gran cantidad de bolsillos internos de su túnica. Uno tras otro, encuentra tinta, pluma y una libreta especial, que está conectada con los archivos del Departamento de Misterios.

Cuando los aleteos se acercan, Gillian recuerda para qué había llamado a la lechuza a cargo de la mensajería nocturna de ese departamento.

―¡Por las barbas de Merlín, qué mente a mía ―busca de nuevo entre sus bolsillos y, apenas encuentra un pedazo de papel en blanco, arranca un poco del mismo.

Los aleteos se acercan… Gillian mira alrededor pero no encuentra en donde sentarse a escribir. Así que se tira al suelo, abre el envase de la tinta, moja la pluma y, justo cuando va a escribir, la lechuza llega y, sus alas, mueven el pedazo de papel.

―¡Oh, vamos!

La lechuza se posa en el suelo, cerca de ella, y la mira con ojos insondables. Gillian quiere decirle que no sea tan impaciente. Pero News, como las otras lechuzas negras del ministerio, le impone gran respeto. Si no se lo tuviera, esa lechuza la dejaría dolorida y sangrando por fuertes picotazos.

Se sienta en el suelo, y pone el mensaje con mano temblorosa. Gracias a los ancestros que todo papel que ella usa puede limpiarse fácilmente antes de secarlo con un hechizo.

"_Oficina de universo._

_Este universo está inestable. Espero instrucciones._

_Gilliam Pokebay._"

Le quita las manchas más grandes con su dedo, luego lo toca con su varita. Piensa _zecar_ y la tinta es absorbida por el papel. Cuando mira hacia News, la lechuza macho tiene la pata extendida hacia ella.

Gillian no sabe a quién le está enviando el mensaje. Pero sí sabe que las lechuzas del Departamento de Misterios no son como las demás. Además de ser más inteligentes y resistentes, esas lechuzas no solo saben en dónde están los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña cuando se les dice el destinatario de la carta, como hacen las demás, si no que ellas saben quién es el destinatario más pertinente.

Gillian pone el mensaje en la pequeña bolsa de cuero amarrada a la pata del animal. Luego, activa el hechizo para cifrar el mensaje. Esa es otra cosa que diferencia a las lechuzas negras: son capaces de descifrar esos mensajes para sus destinatarios.

Mientras ve a la lechuza volar hacia la oscuridad sin fin que es el techo de ese lugar, Gillian piensa en que en serio que el salón del Misterio de la Vida se merece ser el más grande y lleno de inefables. Ellos fueron los que desarrollaron esas lechuzas negras…

Entre otras cosas.

-o-

Treinta y siete minutos después, Gillian sigue sentada en el suelo. Está observando la aguja que no ha cambiado en nada su ritmo en los brincos, ni sus sonidos. Eso es lo que apunta en un intervalo de cinco minutos, después de haber hecho los primeros diez cada dos minutos…

Gillian maldice el haber estado hablando con Nathaniel en vez que en su puesto. No sabe cuándo empezó ese fenómeno. Al menos ha dejado un espacio al inicio de su libreta, después buscará la hora en el mapa de runas y aritmancia.

Espera que alguien llegue para hablar de la situación. Por más que no ha cambiado algo en ese tiempo, la tensión de saber que el gramófono en resonancia con el universo y la realidad que ellos viven está diciendo que algo está inestable, la hacer sentir inestable también a ella. Le duele todo el cuerpo de la tensión y siente que ha estado ahí sentada por al menos dos horas…

¡Qué susto! Los sonidos de aleteos, pasos y una respiración rápida le hace saber que, quién sea que fue a buscar News, ya está llegando.

Gillian se huele el aliento, y se vuelve a hacer su trenza en el larguísimo cabello ligeramente rizado que tiene. No sabe si tiene mal aspecto, pero sí que siente hambre. Tiene tiempo para comer alguno de sus bocadillos antes que llegue, pero no puede calcular cuánto dura encontrar algo en su abrigo.

Así que decide no intentarlo. Espera que su estómago no le dé una mala pasada.

Quiere dar una excelente primera impresión. Quien esté llegando debe ser un peso pesado en el Departamento de Misterios… Para Gillian, eso lo hace aún más importante que la reina de Inglaterra y el Ministro de magia juntos.

… El Departamento de Misterios no responde a nadie más que a sí mismo y sus principios rectores.

Se puede decir que son la verdadera autoridad máxima de Gran Bretaña.

El hombre que llega es muy delgado, entrado en años, de alargada nariz y mentón. Está sudando y jadeando mientras corre a su encuentro… Gillian vuelve a abrir su boca de la sorpresa. Él sí es la máxima autoridad. La máxima autoridad en teoría de la magia en la comunidad mágica occidental.

Adalbert Waffling mismo está frente a ella, las manos en las rodillas para tomar aire y vestido con pijamas a rallas rojas y moradas.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Gillian se ha puesto en pie de un salto y quedado quieta, viéndole.

No se da cuenta de cuando ha empezado a proferir un continuo gritito agudo por detrás de su boca cerrada y muy sonriente. Da pequeños brinquitos en su sitio, mientras se toma las manos a la altura de su pecho… ¡No puede ser! ¡Por Merlín y todos los grandes magos y brujas de la historia… está frente a frente a Adalbert genio-"abridor"-de-tres-salas-demisterios Waffling! Él la mira como sondeándola.

Gillian espera sus palabras, hiperventilando. Por fin, él abre la boca para decirle:

―¿Tiene café o chocolate? Prefiero eso a un leve Rennervate. ―su voz es rasposa. Gillian asiente con fuerza y levanta su varita para atraer lo necesario desde los cubículos. Adalbert Waffling se sienta en el suelo y pasa sus manos por su rostro y cabello, susurrando―: Es muy tarde para estas cosas, o yo me estoy haciendo viejo…

Horrorizada de que su mayor ídolo con vida hable de esa manera, ella responde:

―¡Es muy tarde, por supuesto, señor!

Él solo da un gruñido de asentimiento. Luego, mira hacia el gramófono. Frunce el ceño, se acaricia la barbilla y observa alrededor. Da un suspiro, saca una libreta de su bolsillo, coge la pluma que Gillian estaba usando y escribe algunas cosas antes de ver los apuntes de la joven inefable.

Las cosas necesarias para el café y el chocolate llegan a su encuentro. Gillian agradece que su madre hubiera insistido tanto en que aprendiera hechizos domésticos.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que saber usar su varita para preparar bebidas en el aire, iba a ser la primera habilidad suya que enseñaría a su ídolo. Pero sabe que Adalbert Waffling podrá ver lo tan hábil que se debe ser en hechizos para lograr hacer el chocolate y el café con tanta fluidez.

―No dice cuando empezó el fenómeno.

Es una afirmación, pero Gillian lo toma como un regaño. Para su gran humillación, parte de sus casi terminados café y chocolate cae en el suelo mientras ella responde:

―No señor, lo siento. Estaba fuera de la sala.

―Lo demás está debidamente detallado. ―de nuevo solo es una afirmación, pero Gillian sonríe como si él la hubiera elogiado―. Ve por los demás datos, para poder analizar como se debe…

―¡Sí señor!

Gillian deja las dos tazas cerca de él, limpia los pequeños charcos en el suelo y sale corriendo. Una gran sonrisa en su rostro: ¡Va a trabajar codo a codo con Adalbert Waffling!

-o-

Unas horas después, hay varias tazas y platos alrededor de ellos. Como papeles y vasos de tintas, que están usando para escribir de un lado a otro. De repente, los dos se enderezan casi al mismo tiempo.

Él le tiende una mano y ella le da el papel en donde escribía. Adalbert lee, da un suspiro y luego baja el papel al suelo, lo pone en la pila más grande de las que están alrededor de ellos.

―Es más que suficiente por hoy. Buen trabajo, joven… ―la mira con el ceño fruncido.

―Gillian, Gillian Pokebay.

El hombre enrojece y se avergüenza.

―¿Dónde están mis modales? Adalbert Waffling, Director General del Departamento de Misterios.

―¡Un honor conocerlo! ―Gillian prácticamente

grita.

Él le sonríe con diversión. Luego coge una taza, con té, chocolate o café, ni él sabe. Simplemente toma mientras Gillian lo mira con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, emocionadísima. Vuelve a hablar con parsimonia:

―Usted trabaja con diligencia y detalle. Hice bien en contratarla cuando se nos fue… El inefable que la precedió. Así que también fue un gusto conocerla…

―¡Gracias, señor Waffling! ―aunque, de nuevo, Gillian prácticamente grita esas palabras de la emoción, él sigue con su idea como si no la hubiera oído:

―… Eso es muy bueno, porque este tema me interesa inmensamente. Así que volveré a verla, a usted y al equipo de este Misterio, cuando me parezca necesario. ―toma de otra taza, termina con el líquido en ella, la deja en el suelo, se pone en pie y se despereza. Cuando vuelve a hablar, su voz es más emocionada―: Por lo pronto, la oscilación entre las dos realidades sigue estable, y ya tenemos los bosquejos necesarios para la observación del mismo, y las tareas investigativas que le dejé a cada uno de ustedes… ¡Es hora de irme! Buenas noches, señorita Pokebay.

Camina por entre los gramófonos sin más, con un aire de que acaba de levantarse en su casa y va a desayunar. Gillian lo ve y recuerda como ida lo brillante que es él. Su fama no le hace justicia. La manera en que analizó los datos, en que entendió todo, recordó e inventó teorías mientras organizaba sus tareas… Fue increíble, simplemente increíble.

Adalbert se gira y camina de nuevo hacia ella.

―Debe saber… Antes de irme, se me olvidaba ―sonríe, nervioso consigo mismo―. El tema es que esta información no debe salir de aquí. Así que, voy a activar unas runas para que esos recuerdos solo se activen cuando estén aquí dentro. ―hace a girarse pero termina encarándose de nuevo con ella―: ¡Se me olvidaba también! Esa es una magia parecida a la que está puesta en mí cuando trabajo como director del Departamento de Misterios. A los cinco minutos de no estar en mi presencia, olvidarás todo de mí menos mis órdenes… Seguridad y todo eso. ―le tiende la mano―. ¡Fue y será bueno trabajar con usted, señorita Pokebay!

―¡Oh, gracias… gracias! ―Gillian le da la mano y la mueve enérgicamente por un par de segundos.

Adalbert Waffling intenta irse de nuevo y, otra vez, se devuelve. Aunque esa vez sí es la última:

―Esté tranquila con las deficiencias de memoria que este hechizo acarrea. Está probado que no tiene efectos secundarios. De hecho, te ayuda a tener una vida más equilibrada. Así que, tranquilidad: es una orden.

… Es Gillian Pokebay la que lo hace girarse de nuevo hacia ella. La mujer en verdad intentó dejarlo ir al fin, pero oír la disonancia de la música no la dejó en paz y tuvo que preguntar:

―¿Qué pasa si se da el cambio de universo?

Adalbert Waffling mira alrededor, da un suspiro y, finalmente, dice:

―Será un caos.

Y, por fin, se pudo ir.

Desde esa noche, y por varios meses, a Gillian le costó dormir por más que no recordaba por qué se preocupaba.

Lo que sí sabía es que, siempre que entraba a trabajar, tenía que pasar unos minutos dándose a la idea de que el universo conocido estaba en la cuerda floja y ¡Que había conocido a Adalbert Waffling!

-o-

… Ellos no supieron que esa fue la noche en que Debby fue engendrada hasta varios años después.

Cuando el mundo se hizo un nuevo universo por una carta que una niña de seis años enviara al director de Hogwarts.

Adalbert había tenido razón. Cayó el caos en ellos… Estuvieron meses sintonizando todos los gramófonos de otras realidades con la realidad central.

Cuando por fin entendieron cual fue el detonante del cambio de su realidad, Gillian Pokebay y los demás inefables de esa sala, empezaron a llamar al misterio de los ocho años (como sigue apareciendo en los registros) como "Debbyzación" de la realidad… Para la vergüenza e incredulidad de la propia Debby.


	2. 2 El tercer

**2**

**El tercer**

Molly Weasley mira el tercer piso con una sonrisa en su rostro. Solo ayer, su marido y los hermanos de él se habían puesto manos a la obra para construir ese lugar. Ella tenía un poco de miedo, porque Bilius había llegado con solo la compañía de Cedric. Quartus, el tío de los Weasley y maestro magiarquitecto de los dos hermanos, no estaba ahí para evitar que Bilius hiciera una de sus… "_Biliadas_".

Que sí, que sabe que los chicos son unos `claw para las runas antiguas y aritmancia. Las dos asignaturas electivas más difíciles de Hogwarts, e indispensables para ser magiarquitectos.

También son Bilius, el chico que se ponía en pie para cantar y bailar consigo mismo en media biblioteca; con la excusa de que necesitaba sacar energía para poder "concentrarse" en su tarea. Y el otro es Cedric, el chico con el peor sentido de la orientación jamás nacido. Él siempre está llegando tarde por eso, y necesitó que sus amigos lo guiaran aún en su cuarto año de Hogwarts.

Teniendo en mente ese tipo de cosas, solo horas una antes, Molly está en ese mismo sitio, viendo hacia su casa con aprensión en vez de admiración.

―_Mollywaffles_ ―le había dicho su Arthur, abrazándola desde la espalda mientras ella no deja de mirar su casa… Realmente temía que su querido hogar explotaría en cualquier momento por tener a esos dos muchachos dentro, haciendo magia―, que el tío Q. jamás los dejaría venir a hacer un trabajo solos si ellos no fueran capaces de hacerlo…

―Sí lo sé, pero…

―Vamos, vamos a la laguna. Billy y Charlie se mueren por nadar con su mami.

Por más que ella no termina de confiar en que todo estará bien, Molly no puede quedarse para vigilar a Bilius y Cedric. Sus dos hermosos niños salieron corriendo con sus trajes de baño en las manos, gritando de la emoción. No tiene otra que ir con ellos. Además, que Arthur no es hábil con el encantamiento _procelcius_ que ella usa para calentar el agua de la laguna.

No que Molly pueda hacerlo ella misma con los desequilibrios mágicos que está teniendo en esos últimos meses, pero al menos puede decirle a Arthur cómo hacerlo más efectivamente.

-o-

El solo calentar la laguna hace que la tarde fuera perfecta. ¡Los gnomos ni se aparecieron por allí! Las flores del jardín son de colores vibrantes, la brisa leve y ese olor a plantas fragantes, agua y hierbas le encantan a Molly.

Lo mejor de todo son Billy y Charlie chapoteando de allá para acá. Sus risas son la más hermosa música del mundo y sus energías cuando persiguen y consiguen atrapar ranas, irradian hacia la joven pareja.

Molly siente mucho orgullo cuando alguno de los dos va hacia ella y su marido. Una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando les enseñan los sapos que, pronto, se escapan de sus manos… ¡Y la carrera empieza de nuevo!

Arthur y Molly están sentados cerca de la orilla. Normalmente, él estaría con sus niños en la cacería de sapos y Molly también lo haría si alguno de los anfibios se acercara a ella.

Pero en esos meses, la pelirroja no se siente como para jugar con ellos y, para su mal, su magia no estaría por la labor de ser usada para eso. Ya con solo cocinar tiene que concentrarse mucho en hacer los más sencillos de los hechizos. Los mismos que ya hacía sin palabras desde antes de pasar por sus TIMOs…

Sin embargo, ella y su marido se sienten tan felices como esas otras veces que sí pudieron jugar con los niños. Y, mientras Arthur la rodea con un brazo, Molly toma la otra mano de él y la descansa junto a la de ella encima de su vientre. El otro lo tiene libre para abrazar al hijo que llegue para que lo feliciten.

-o-

Han pasado unas cuatro horas desde que la familia saliera a jugar en la laguna. Y unas dos, desde que tienen tercer piso en su casa. Ya habían hecho un "_tour_" por ese lugar, antes de tomar el té junto a Bilius y Cédric. Pero, cuando los hermanos de Arthur se van, la joven familia decide volver a subir para seguir admirando la nueva adición a hogar.

―Al final tendré que felicitarlos ―se dice Molly, mirando por la ventana hacia el maizal. Éste se mueve con olas que brillan anaranjado por la luz del atardecer.

Billy se tiene que poner de puntillas para poder ver por la ventana, y Molly ha levantado y apoyado en su cadera a Charlie para que él también pudiera ver.

El niño más entusiasmado de la casa, Arthur, ha vuelto para anunciar un gran acontecimiento:

―¡Nos instalaron una regadera! ¿Puedes creerlo Molly? ¡No solo hicieron un servicio sanitario, también nos dieron una regadera!

Billy se gira para brincar por esa noticia, mientras Charlie empieza a dormirse con su rostro sobre el pecho de su madre… Algo que deja de hacer cuando Arthur lo toma en sus brazos. El niño empieza a pedir por su mamá.

―No, no… Es hora de que Charlie y Billy vayan a tomar una siesta ―dice Molly, con una voz aguda e infantil.

Se da un momento en que Charlie se niega y hace a llorar mientras Billy le pide a su padre que le cuente un cuento. Pocos segundos después, aun con un Charlie indignado pero ya restregándose un ojo del sueño; Arthur se dirige a la puerta con sus niños.

Molly sonríe, le hace señas a Arthur diciéndole que cuide él de ellos por unos minutos y decide conocer la otra habitación y, luego, el cuarto de baño. No sabe qué es una regadera, pero sí que será una de los artilugios _muggles_ que tanto le hace gracia a su marido.

-o-

Después de ver ese aparato llamado regadera y preguntarse cómo servirá, Molly se dice que es hora de ver si Arthur pudo dormir a los niños. Si es así, va a ir directamente a hacer más aperitivos qué enviarles a Bilius y Cedric con su lechuza.

Cuando les pidieron que le construyeran el tercer piso, Bilius y Cedric insistieron en solo cobrarles los materiales. "_Sólo un buen banquete de tu excelente comida es más que suficiente para nosotros, Molly querida_", había decidido Bilius, por él y por su hermano. Aunque Cedric estuvo de acuerdo con él al instante.

Por más que Arthur y Molly habían intentado convencerlo de que se merecían algo por su mano de obra, no hubo forma de convencerlos de otra cosa.

Por eso, Molly estuvo cocinando desde el día anterior para hacerles varios tipos de aperitivos. Los tiempos no están para hacer todo un festín, pero al coger algo de todo lo que tiene y cocinarle varios platillos le parece una muy buena idea.

-o-

Las cosas no están bien para Gran Bretaña, no desde que Lord Voldermort empezó su verdadera campaña de terror destruyendo Rosemary Fields hace dos años.

Pero, por más que ha pasado el tiempo, la granja no está saneada aún. Los conjuros que usaron los mortífagos dejaron la tierra maldita. Eso mató una enorme parte de sus cosechas y ganado.

En la actualidad solo les falta rehabilitar la tercera parte de la tierra. Por eso, la comunidad mágica aún necesita racionar la comida o comprarla en el extranjero a más costo… Los que no saben cómo manejarse en el mundo muggle, que son la mayoría.

Por eso, ese ataque fue un antes y después en la guerra contra Voldermort.

La comunidad mágica sabía sobre él claro, desde hacía años. Al inicio era un mago que había regresado después de diez años en su "_viaje del mago_". Una antigua y reverenciada tradición en que brujas y magos brillantes, se concentran en aprender y mejorar su propia magia.

Cuando regresó renovado y renombrado a Gran Bretaña, y como es común en los que se asientan después de hacer su viaje del mago, Voldermort inició su propia organización, para enseñar a otros lo que él había aprendido por sí mismo.

Inició a actuar desde la tradición ancestral. Por eso no se sentía como una amenaza. Sobre todo, porque sus ideas de pureza de sangre y superioridad de las personas con magia, eran acordes a lo que la mayoría de las viejas familias creían.

Y luego, él y sus seguidores, empezaron a ser sospechosos de unos extraños ataques violentos contra muggles. Como fueron descaradamente mágicos, esos asaltos y algunos asesinatos hicieron moverse en crisis a las autoridades del Ministerio de Magia, y con cierto entusiasmo, a la gente del Profeta.

No a la comunidad mágica en sí. Bien que mal, ellos no eran muggles. Estaban seguros.

Pero poco después, empezaron a desaparecer hijos de muggles, y un par de media-sangre y activistas pro-no mágicos. Algunos de sus cuerpos, para el creciente horror de la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña, aparecieron terriblemente desfigurados.

El desasosiego fue más patente. Los magos sin "pureza de sangre" tenían miedos inciertos sobre su seguridad, y con justa razón. Pero la mayoría de la población, los magos y brujas de familias con más de tres generaciones mágicas, aún se sentía segura en sus casas.

Después de Rosemary Fields, eso cambió. Toda la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña sintió un temor muy real que nunca antes ni creyó posible: no tener qué comer.

Muchos de esos magos y brujas pura-sangre que constituye la élite poderosa de la comunidad mágica, no sabían que cuando conjuraban comida, esta venía de Rosemary Fields, la centenaria granja de los Weasley y los Fawcetts. Las familias mágicas que, los más orgullosos de los magos y brujas pura-sangre, miraban debajo del hombro por ser unos simples y pobres granjeros.

Los sangre pura de las más ancestrales casas, se sintieron ser los más golpeados por ese ataque a Rosemary Fields.

Bien que mal, decían los más adinerados y poderosos en la Gran Bretaña mágica, esos granjeros tenían huertas y animales para la subsistencia en sus casas; y no tenían que pasar por la indignidad de mandar a sus elfos domésticos a comprar comida de los muggles disfrazados.

Los Fawcetts, Diggory y, sobre todo, los Weasley (junto a unos otros pocos magos que vivían en Ottery St. Catchpole); no les dijeron a esos sangre pura que ellos sí fueron los más golpeados con ese ataque.

Sí, seguían teniendo techo y comida, y ninguno de ellos salió herido de gravedad… Pero todo a costa de cuatro elfos domésticos que dieron su vida por protegerlos.

Dos más de ellos murieron días después, peleando por quitar la maldición de la tierra. Para salvar sus vidas, los Weasley tuvieron que mandar a los elfos restantes a que dejaran de combatir la magia negra… Para el displacer de ellos.

Así que, después que esos sangre-pura pasaran apuros para conseguir comida cuando antes solo movían su varita para tenerla, toda la comunidad mágica se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

Una de ellas fue que los Weasley y Fawcett eran más importantes de lo que hubieran imaginado. Por eso, nunca más volvieron a burlarse de ellos por ser simples granjeros con tierra bajo las uñas… Solo lo hacen con la excusa de que son pobres y nada orgullosos como magos…

Pero mucho más importante aún, lo otro que aprendieron es que Lord Voldermort sí es una amenaza para la comunidad mágica en sí.

Aunque se dieron cuenta de eso muy tarde. Para cuando el Ministerio de magia y el Wizengamot empezaron a perseguir a Lord Voldermort y sus seguidores seriamente, ya las cosas estaban muy avanzadas.

Por ejemplo: habían hecho desfalcos de cientos de galeones que debieron haber ido a programas de seguridad. Eso dejaba ver que tenían espías dentro del ministerio.

Además, después de Rosemary Fields, la violencia se recrudeció a la vez que se volvió más caótica. Por lo menos una vez a la semana, los magos y brujas leían sobre alguna muerte, alguna destrucción, despidos

del Ministerio o San Mungo…

Dos años después del ataque a Rosemary Fields, todos los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña no solo conocían el nombre "Lord Voldermort", también deseaban poder olvidarlo.

Por ese tipo de cosas, Arthur le tuvo que prohibir a Molly que leyera el Profeta hace un mes y medio.

En esas fechas, unas semanas antes que los hermanos de Arthur construyera el tercer piso, Molly sufrió… Algo con su magia. Perdió el conocimiento y su cuerpo brilló y flotó levemente. Recordar eso aún ahora le quita el sueño a Arthur.

-o-

Es una tarde común y corriente en la oficina. Él llena un informe sobre los hidrantes hechizados para mojar transeúntes en pleno Londres, y está a punto de mover su varita a por más café cuando…

¡CRACK! El sonido de la aparición de la elfo doméstica la hace perder el control del movimiento de la mano, y romper su taza contra el suelo.

―¡Buen joven amo Artie, el buen amo Allan dice que tiene que ir a la Madriguera, señor! ―grita estridentemente la elfo―. ¡Algo le pasa a la buena joven ama Molly, señor!

Arthur olvida la taza quebrada.

―¿Qué, qué ha pasado Gertry?

―No sé, joven buen amo. Pero el buen amo Allan y la buena ama Tessy están con la buena joven ama Molly en la Madriguera, señor. Ahí lo espero buen amo joven Artie. Gertry debe estar para el buen amo Allan ―desaparece tan rápido como ha aparecido.

Arthur está a punto de meterse al fuego verde dentro de la chimenea, cuando recuerda que él tiene un jefe y unas tres horas más de trabajo.

Se devuelve hacia su atestado escritorio, coge una hoja de pergamino, escribe una nota para el jefe Mallone y la encanta para hacerla un pájaro de papel, que se une a tres más que esperan sobre el escritorio del tipo. Luego de eso, sí entra a la chimenea, y aparece unos segundos después en la Madriguera.

Ahí le esperaba el tío abuelo Allan. Él es el cabeza de la magia familiar Weasley. Por eso él sintió que algo pasaba con Molly y, pocos minutos después, el anciano pero muy hábil mago apareció frente a la Madriguera tomando de la mano a una contrariada Tessalia Weasley, su cuñada y sanadora retirada de San Mungo.

Para cuando Arthur apareciera en la sala, saliendo de la chimenea, el tío abuelo espera por él con dos tazas de té, y su tía abuela Tessalia está atendiendo a Molly en su habitación.

Según lo que Allan le cuenta mientras van hacia la mesa de la cocina, lo que encontraron al entrar en la Madriguera fue algo que nunca habían visto ni volverían a presenciar jamás:

―… Ahí estaba ella, de pie y flotando a unos centímetros del suelo. Se movía lentamente sobre su propio eje. Sus ropas, cabello, brazos y pies se movían también… Como, como si estuviera debajo del agua… ―le explica Granny, como le dicen de cariño al abuelito Allan en la familia mágica de Ottery St. Catchpole.

El hombre tiene sus ojos cafés muy abiertos, y sus pecas son un poco más pronunciadas entre tantas arrugas porque está un poco pálido. Pero, frente a Arthur, Allan hace lo posible por parecer positivo, confiable y serio. Aunque sus manos tiemblan un poco mientras toma su segunda taza de té.

Arthur toma de la suya como si ésta fuera la cura contra un veneno que le estaba matando. Como la tía abuela Tessy le ha puesto poción tranquilizadora en el té, tal vez lo era un poco.

―Bueno, no es extraño que la magia de una bruja haga cosas extrañas en el embarazo ―dice Arthur rápidamente, recordándose eso más a sí mismo que al Granny. Su mirada está perdida hacia el cuarto, en

donde la tía abuela Tessy sigue atendiendo a una dormida Molly―. Cuando estaba embarazada de Charlie, comida que ella intentaba conjurar, comida que aparecía en el jardín ―ríe apenas―, por eso empezamos a tener los problemas con los gnomos porque, por semanas, tuvieron comida por aquí.

Los dos Weasley se sonríen apenas. Ninguno dice que ese tipo de achaques mágicos en el embarazo no suelen llegar a tanto como lo que sucedió ese día.

Cuando el silencio se vuelve irresistible, los dos hablan sobre que fue bueno que los niños no vieron a su madre así. Los dos estaban dormidos cuando Granny llamó a Gertry, la elfa doméstica que "cuida del buen amo", y le pidió que contactara con Cendrella y Septimus para que cuidaran de los niños por unas horas.

Solo por eso, por tener que cuidar de sus nietos, es que Cendrella no está ahí mismo con su hijo Arthur.

El silencio ha vuelto. Los dos ven como Tessy baja unos pocos escalones desde el segundo piso. Le miran con mucho interés y, en el caso de Arthur, esperanza.

Tessy no le ha dejado estar cerca de su esposa más que unos segundos.

Sin embargo, la baja anciana solo hace que un gotero con sangre se mueva hacia la poción que ha dejado casi una hora antes en un pequeño caldero, calentándose lentamente y cerca de la ventana.

Granny Allan y Arthur siguen el movimiento del gotero, y ven las cinco gotas que Tessy hace verter en el caldero desde lejos y con su varita. Luego ven mover una cuchara de madera, meterse en la poción y revolver en forma de espiral descendente tres veces. Cuando sale del caldero, la cuchara vuelve a estar tan limpia como antes.

Solo después de eso, los dos hombres Weasley se giran hacia la anciana. Ella los mira con sus ojos pequeños y casi cerrados por las arrugas a su alrededor. Habla con amable seguridad:

―En cuarenta y tres minutos va a estar la poción, después que se la dé puedes verla, Artie… Allan, sería bueno que le pidas a Gertry que contacte con Sextus. Lo veremos mañana a las seis de la mañana para hablar sobre Molly querida y la pequeña niña.

Los dos hombres siguen mirando hacia allí. Tessy se gira y camina hacia la habitación. Allan y Arthur se miran con ojos grandes y sin poder hablar por un instante. Al menos hasta que el menor susurra:

―Una niña ―y sonríe cada vez más grande.

Allan también lo hace, sus arrugas se pronuncian con su mirada brillante de felicidad.

―Una niña… ¿¡Ves Arty!? ¡Lo sabía! Desde que los vi juntos, supe que la magia los bendeciría a los dos. ―el hombre le pone una mano en el hombro.

Arthur no puede responderle de lo tan gratamente sorprendido que está.

-o-

Desde siempre se ha dicho algo de los Weasley: _"son pelirrojos, pecosos y están llenos de hijos"_. Y sí, es verdad. La familia Weasley está llena de varones. Que nazcan mujeres dentro de la misma es poco común. La mayoría de ellas han llegado a la familia por matrimonio. Pero éstas, suelen tener un mínimo de cuatro hijos sanos y muy magos.

Ese es el *"super-poder" *de la magia familiar de los Weasley. Menos grandiosa que, por ejemplo, la metamorfomagia de los Black; pero de las más importantes para la sobrevivencia de la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña. Gracias en gran parte a ellos, no llegaron a extinguirse por la persecución muggle.

En los poco más de cien años que esa rama de los Weasley llegaron a Devon y a Ottery St. Catchpole, solo han nacido cuatro niñas Weasley. Y, siempre que nace una, se sabe que llegarán a ser brujas con magia muy poderosa, amistosas, sinceras y leales como suelen ser los Weasley con las personas que tienen la suerte de su amistad.

Por más que tienen la costumbre de nombrar al primer hijo de una Weasley con el apellido de la madre y no del padre, las familias de las más altas alcurnias mágicas han llegado a competir para que uno de sus hijos se case con una Weasley.

Lo que las hacen aún más inalcanzables es otra de las costumbres de los casi siempre pelirrojos: ellos no hacen contratos matrimoniales. La magia familiar solo deja entrar a personas que en verdad aman al Weasley de turno.

Las cuatro Weasley que nacieron en esos cien años terminarían siendo lo que se esperaba de ellas. Todas son poderosas brujas con caracteres muy definidos. Eleonore Fawcett crió a seis niños con ayuda de su madre, después de que sus esposos y hermanos murieron; tres por culpa de Grindelwald.

Celeste Diggory pudo haber sido una gran magizoologa, herbóloga o pocionista, lo cual es de cuando en cuando con gran facilidad; pero ella decidió criar en la granja a sus seis hijos con la amabilidad y paciencia propia de Celeste desde la niñez.

Patricia Rakepick, la más joven de las cuatro, se casó con su novio licántropo apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad. Lo hizo cuando supo hacer la poción matalobos con seguridad. En la actualidad, viaja por el mundo junto a él, en su trabajo como rompe-maldiciones para Gringotts.

Y la cuarta es Pandora Lovegood, no solo una mujer Weasley, si no una no-pelirroja en quién sabe cuántas

generaciones…

Arthur deja de sonreír al recordarla. Llega a su mente el padre de ella, que es su tío Sextus... Termina de registrar lo otro que Tessy dijo: que ella, Allan y Sextus tenían que reunirse a razón de Molly.

Ellos solo trabajan juntos cuando algo grande pasa en Ottery St. Catchpole mágico, y necesitan que ellos den con alguna magia simbiótica poderosa para hacerse cargo de la situación.

La magia simbiótica es la más complicada de las artes mágicas. Se trata de unir dos o más formas de hacer sortilegios con una misma finalidad. Tessalia, experta en pociones, Allan, un erudito en aritmancia y Sextus, un gran runista; unen sus quehaceres desde hace decenas de años para conseguir hacer magias no solo duraderas y poderosas, también muy originales.

―Granny, ¿qué le pasó a Molly? ―pregunta con voz trémula―. Parece algo muy serio si tienen que reunirse ustedes tres…

El anciano hace aparecer más té frente a Arthur antes de decir:

―Siento decir que no sé, pero pronto Tessy nos lo dirá Arty. ―vuelve a ponerle la mano en el hombro y le da un par de palmadas cariñosas―. Pero no te preocupes, si fuera algo serio, estaríamos hablando en San Mungo ahora mismo y no aquí, en casa.

―Sí, lo sé ―Arthur toma del nuevo té. La poción le da la tranquilidad para preguntar lo que le ronda la cabeza desde que llegara a casa―. Solo que, siento que no me has dicho todo…

El anciano baja la mirada con cierta culpa, carraspea y decide decir lo que no le había contado a su sobrino-nieto:

―No sé porqué no te lo conté todo de una vez, tal vez porque aún no lo entiendo en sí. ―cuando ve el rostro preocupado de Arthur, vuelve a ponerle la mano en el hombro―. No te preocupes Arty, recuerda que Tessy jamás la tendría, las tendría aquí si tuviera alguna duda de que están en algún peligro… Pero es verdad que no te he dicho todo.

»Molly no estaba solo flotando, ella brillaba. Era como si de su cuerpo emanara más luz. Cuando Tessy y yo nos acercamos a ella, nos dimos cuenta de que estaba bien, solo tenía un poquito de fiebre. Pero al corroborar su respiración, nos dimos cuenta que susurraba en un idioma latino. O uno parecido a los hechizos que tienen su base en él, al menos. Tal vez italiano...

»No sé qué decía, pero lo hacía rápido, tan rápido como bajo… Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que había entrado en un trance adivinatorio.

Los dos se miran por un instante, diciéndose cosas sin necesidad de usar palabras. Se susurraba entre la comunidad mágica que, la magia propia de la familia de origen de su esposa, los Prewett, hacía que naciera "_un tipo diferentes de adivinadores_" cuando el mundo mágico lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, así como la habilidad de volar en los Potter, no se había visto un caso real, o al menos notable, en unos doscientos años.

Por eso, Arthur termina sonriendo y sacude la cabeza en negación.

―Tal vez estaba semi-inconsciente. ¿Sabes que Molly habla dormida? Puede que soñaba con hacer hechizos o algo. Lo único que sé es que Molly no es una vidente o algo por el estilo. ¡Aunque en serio le gustaría serlo! Lo más adivinador que tiene es el reloj familiar que su padre le regaló cuando nos casamos… ―de la nada, Arthur se pone en pie de un salto, y sale corriendo hacia la sala―. ¡Por Merlín, debo usar la red flu para avisar a la familia de Molly!

-o-

Para cuando Molly despierta se encuentra a sus hermanos, su padre, su esposo y los tíos abuelos de él codo con codo para poder caber alrededor de su cama. Cualquier otra persona se queda confuso por varios minutos al despertar para ver eso, pero Molly está muy segura de lo que debe saber primero:

―¿Y los niños? ¿Ya comieron el aperitivo que les doy después de su siesta? ―y es cuando empieza a darse cuenta de la situación―. Yo iba a hacer una ensalada de frutas y… ¿Qué pasó?

Molly quiere levantarse, pero se siente mareada y termina de nuevo con la cabeza en la almohada. Mira hacia su esposo con miedo, y él se deja caer a su lado para tomarle la mano. Solo con verle y sentir su apoyo, Molly siente que las cosas van a estar bien. Pero eso no quita que quiera saber qué pasó. Lo último que recuerda es que estaba en la cocina…

―Molly querida ―le dice Tessalia con amable autoridad―. Las cosas están bien y ya te diré cómo hacemos para que sigan bien. Apenas saludes a los Prewett y Allan, para que vean que estás bien, Artie, tú y yo hablaremos tranquilamente y, luego, te tomas un té y aperitivos antes de tomarte una poción que tengo lista para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

-o-

Por más que Tessalia y Arthur hicieron lo posible por tranquilizar a Molly, era obvio que la pelirroja no se los iba a hacer fácil. Insistía en hacer muchas preguntas y pidió varias veces que le prometiera, sin lugar a dudas, que su bebé iba a estar bien.

Tessy y Arthur lo entendían. El tema era delicado: Le acababan de decir que la magia de ella y de la bebé estaban interactuando entre sí. Al punto que terminaban fusionándose en ciertos momentos, lo que desencadenaba una sobrecarga de magia que debían controlar durante todo el embarazo.

Por eso, le dieron una poción que servía para mantener a Molly tranquila. Eso ayudaba en que su flujo de magia interna no tuviera muchas alteraciones. También se le pidió que usara, con precaución claro, magia irregular.

Eso quiere decir que fuera a un lugar apartado, canalizara magia en su varita, y la expulsara. De esa manera, Molly tendría su magia en "bajo voltaje"… Además de que, por toda la situación, Molly iba a pasar todo el embarazo y poco después de éste, con problemas para poder canalizar bien su magia hasta en los hechizos más básicos.

Por supuesto que Molly iba a estar preocupada… Y, por eso mismo, nadie le dijo que había brillado o hablado en otra lengua. Menos, la peregrina idea de que se les había ocurrido a los gemelos, de que podía ser que su bebé obtuviera la magia especial de los Prewett.

Lo que hace la familia en esas semanas, es contribuir en todo lo posible a que Molly no estuviera estresada. Como evitar que ella leyera las peores noticias del Profeta.

Cendrella va todo el tiempo a ayudarla con los niños, Gertry cada tanto la acompaña a hacer la comida y otras labores de la casa y, el "triunvirato de los ancianos", como le dicen a Allan, Tessalia y Sextus, dieron con un sello de runas aritméticas que le pusieron en una faja que Molly se pone todos los días. La misma ayuda a nivelar su magia y la de la bebé.

Si hubieran sabido que, en las versiones más prominentes de ese universo, Molly no vivió ese embarazo y, en otras versiones, había perdido su bebé justo ese día; es muy posible que la pelirroja se hubiera auto hospitalizado en San Mungo, para estar en cama hasta el nacimiento de la bebé.

Ojalá hubieran hecho eso. Se habría evitado lo que pasó el día en que los hermanos de Arthur construyeron el tercer piso de la madriguera.


	3. 3 La más acuciante ¿ceremonia?

**3**

**La más acuciante ¿ceremonia?**

En la tarde de ese día en que los hermanos de Arthur construyeron el tercer piso de la madriguera, a Molly no le importa que el mismo parezca algo ladeado, poco seguro desde fuera y pequeño. Lo que le importa es que hay dos nuevas habitaciones en su hogar, y otro cuarto de baño.

La pelirroja se siente feliz. Molly se acaricia su vientre levemente redondeado y sonríe a su tercer bebé, el que le ha dado más achaques.

Aunque está a mediados del segundo trimestre, sigue teniendo todos los síntomas de las primeras semanas. Y eso, sin tener en cuenta que casi no puede usar magia, tiene que tomar una poción dos veces al día y ponerse un fajón lleno de runas hasta para bañarse.

Aún así, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Prefiere infinitamente todo eso a no vivirlo. Para Molly, ya no es posible pensar en una vida sin esa bebé en ella.

**-o-**

La pelirroja ha sentido su llamado de ser madre desde muy tierna edad. Desde que su propia madre muriera en un accidente cuando ella tenía nueve, y Molly se hizo cargo de cuidar de sus hermanos gemelos de casi dos años de edad.

Su padre sufrió una gran depresión por la muerte de su esposa, y no pudo hacerse cargo de ellos como debía.

En esa misión maternal, la gran maestra que tuvo Molly fue Kiki, la vieja elfa doméstica que había cuidado de la familia desde los tiempos de su bisabuelo. Hasta aprendió magia sin varita gracias a ella. Y, ahora que tiene su propia casa, no hay un solo día que no la recuerde y le dé las gracias.

Cada tanto la llama por si no sabe qué hacer al respecto de algo. La elfa encorvada. de nariz larga y piel amarillenta, siempre aparece con un: "_¿llamó la niña Molly?_".

Ella misma le había pedido que le dejara de decir la ama señorita, poco después de que muriera su madre. En una noche en que Molly lloraba, y su consuelo fue que la elfa la abrazara...

Gracias a la magia, el señor Prewett ya estaba recuperado para cuando Molly fue por primera vez a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, el estar tanto tiempo lejos de la familia, de los niños que por más de dos años vieron en ella su gran apoyo, solo le hizo sentir más necesidad de estar allí, con ellos.

Por eso, en las vacaciones, Molly siempre intentaba compensar el tiempo perdido llenando los días con actividades para disfrutar con los gemelos.

Así supo que, lo que ella quería en la vida, era ser madre.

Casarse con su mejor amigo de varios años, único novio en los últimos dos de Hogwarts, fue la mejor decisión que pudo tener. No solo porque lo ama, él a ella y Arthur es una gran persona; sino porque es un hombre cuya familia destila amor de hogar.

Por eso estuvo segura de casarse con él a apenas salir de Hogwarts, porque iba a poder quedarse en casa (en ese entonces de solo una planta), a mejorar sus hechizos domésticos, plantar una huerta, cuidar cerdos y gallinas… Y hacer un hogar como siempre quiso, junto a su marido.

Un hogar que, en menos de siete años, ya necesita un tercer piso. Se gira para ver por la ventana de la segunda habitación… Un llanto muy estruendoso la hace saltar del susto.

―¡Mami, Challie quere mi oso! ―grita Billy de repente, con voz ultrajada.

―¡Mami, ocho mío! ―responde aún más fuerte el menor, y lo repite una y otra vez entre sus llantos melodramáticamente fingidos.

Ese tipo de cosas se están volviendo cada vez más recurrentes. Desde que los dos entendieron que en la pancita de su mamá había un bebé, se han vuelto mucho más emocionalmente necesitados de mimos.

Molly cierra los ojos y respira hondo antes de girarse a la escalera recién construida.

―¡Ya voy! ¡La mamá ya va!

Los dos niños de cuatro y dos años y medio no la oyen por estar gritando, llorando y discutiendo a la vez. Cosa que pasa tanto como las veces que se ríen mientras se persiguen para terminar en el suelo, abrazados y carcajeándose con todo el corazón.

Lo que no pasa, es que sus escaramuzas escalen a ese gran berrinche, porque normalmente hay alguien ahí que les pone freno. De hecho, debería estar alguien allí. _"¡Arthur Weasley, te dije que los vieras un tiempo…! ¿¡a dónde te…!?_" No puede terminar de pensar su idea: el sonido de un golpe fuerte viene desde abajo. El llanto infantil deja de ser melodramático y se vuelve uno de dolor.

Molly coge su varita, pero al instante se recuerda que usar la aparición no es recomendable para una bruja embarazada, y menos en su situación, así que corre a por las escaleras…

… Su pie resbala. De repente las paredes, las escaleras, el suelo y la baranda la están golpeando por todo el cuerpo. Ella grita, pero en el fondo eso es causado más por miedo que por sufrimiento. Al final, siente mucho más dolor en la cabeza y la oscuridad la engulle.

**-o-**

Arthur Weasley solo había ido a dejar alguno de los juguetes que los chicos habían sacado de su cuarto, y luego pasado al servicio sanitario. Solo eso y, para cuando sale a alejar a Billy de Charlie, el mundo se le desmorona.

El grito de su esposa lo hace correr con la varita en mano. Sin embargo, no puede hacer algo. La pared está entre su esposa, que cae desde el segundo piso, y él. Se da cuenta de que sus niños están ahí porque tiene que cuidar sus movimientos para no golpearlos.

Y, mientras sube la escalera del primer piso, no oye que ellos lo siguen gritando preguntas sobre su mami en medio de su llanto. Extrañamente, lo que oye es el silencio… Su Mollywaffles ya no cae, ni grita.

"_¡Por favor, no me la quites!_", no sabe ni a quién se lo pide, tal vez a la Magia. Cuando la encuentra tirada como una marioneta a la que se le han cortado los hilos, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza junto a la pared y sangrando; Arthur siente que va a morir…

Después, se sentirá muy avergonzado porque su reacción fuera quedarse petrificado. Solo recuerda que está frío, que le cuesta respirar y su cabeza, su cerebro, se siente como rodeado por algodón. Luego, recuerda oír dos voces hablando, un manoteo y la oscuridad…

En algún momento, alguien le da una poción caliente que se toma lentamente. Solo hasta que sorbe lo último de ésta, es cuando vuelve en sí y, se da cuenta, de que está sentado en una cama de San Mungo. Una sanadora está frente a él.

Arthur se pone en pie, poco le importa el mareo que siente, y camina de allá para acá como león acorralado buscando una salida. No encuentra su varita en el bolsillo donde siempre la guarda.

―¿¡Dónde está Molly, qué ha pasado!? ―pregunta esa y otras cosas, entre gritos.

Está tan nervioso, que le cuesta poder concentrarse lo suficiente para entender las respuestas de la sanadora. Aunque mucho de lo que ella le dijo al principio, fue repetir lo que Allan Weasley les dijera cuando un equipo de emergencia de San Mungo fue a la Madriguera.

**-o-**

Allan Weasley fue el primer mago en nacer en Ottery St. Catchpole. Fue en el invierno de 1864, solo un año después de que su padre y madre se instalaran en ese lugar, con el simple sueño de hacer una granja y vivir una vida tranquila y feliz.

Y eso fue lo que consiguieron. Rosemary Weasley y su esposo Charles criaron con amor, armonía y juegos a sus cuatro hijos en ese lugar que, para esos tiempos, solo eran varias colinas alrededor de un valle y rodeados de árboles y animales de campo.

El campo que, más de cien años después, Allan está mirando mientras toma una taza de té.

Su hogar es la misma donde nació él y sus hermanos. Le dicen "La Flor" por estar rodeada de jardines y, la casa misma, de enredaderas. Es circular, con un techo cónico de paja y lleno de ramitas con flores abiertas y coloridas en todo momento del año.

Tiene varias ventanas circulares también, y es de un color amarillento entre las enredaderas, como si fuera arena hecha sólida. Bajo las ventanas, hay macetas suspendidas de las que crecen las enredaderas en flor muy coloridas, que rodean la casa. Por fuera parece pequeña pero, por dentro, Rosemary y su marido habían usado su ingenio para alargar el espacio.

Bajo la tutela de Allan, Tessalia y Fiona, la viuda de su sobrino Secundus; la casa sigue siendo igual de acogedora. Está llena de colores pasteles por doquier, varios tipos de adornos y muchas flores…

Ese día es de inusual actividad para el anciano. Por alguna razón, Allan ha amanecido con la necesidad de caminar por todas las habitaciones y solo ver su hogar.

También lo hace con los alrededores; con el césped de media altura, casi siempre en bajada o en subida por las colinas, con rocas, maleza y algunos arbustos creciendo por allá y acá. Aunque también hay huecos de madrigueras, de los gnomos o conejos por los cuales hay que tener cuidado en donde se pisa.

Allan camina lentamente, mira a varios lados. La luz pasa por las hojas de los árboles, las ardillas corretean por allí, el suelo está suavizado por una lluvia en la madrugada, las largas lenguas de los poffle salvajes aparecen por allí y allá desde sus guaridas en los arbustos, y ellos mismos parecen esponjosos frutos de colores en sus hogares… Allan se tiene que controlar por no coger algún puffskein para llevárselo a su casa. Fiona es tremendamente alérgica a ellos.

Pasa por los plantíos, junto al corral de las ovejas, hasta llegar a los linderos donde viven algunos Fawcett y parte de los Weasley, en el perímetro de la granja Rosemary Fields.

Como suele hacer, se queda con los niños que aún no van a Hogwarts para hablarles de todo y nada. En ese día, sobre botánica. Luego, almuerza en la casa más cercana y se devuelve de nuevo a su hogar después de reposar un poco la comida.

Varios le dicen que debería usar la red flu o aparición, pero su necesidad de ver su hogar sigue dentro de él. Decide usar el encantamiento _humilis gravitium_, que hace a su cuerpo ser menos atraído por la gravedad y, por lo tanto, ser más ligero.

Cuando llega a casa, Allan cancela el conjuro y se sienta en una mecedora que acaba de hacer aparecer bajo el techo de la entrada. Siente su corazón palpitar en todo el cuerpo, subir el ritmo de su respiración y llenarse de sudor.

No le extraña. Por más que había usado el hechizo baja-gravedad, es verdad que el camino de regreso es más que todo en subida y que él tiene un cuerpo de más de cien años.

Tampoco le extraña que aparezca una niebla en colores café que se convierte rápidamente en Gertry. Posiblemente la única elfa doméstica con sobrepeso en Gran Bretaña, o por cómo se ve normalmente su especie, no delgada. Esto porque, después del ataque a Rosemary Fields, ella se embarazó y tuvo dos bebés, uno por año. Y, en ese momento, está en medio del tercer embarazo.

Al parecer "_la magia lo necesita_", y por eso Allan le dio permiso para tener bebes. Hasta le dijo que los elfos, desde ahora en adelante, gozan la libertad de tener hijos cuando y como ellos quisieran… Gertry se había echado a llorar por lo gran amo que es él. Por semanas, ella y todos los demás elfos, hicieron lo mismo apenas lo veían.

Por ese tipo de cosas, Allan no termina de entender… elfo doméstico.

De hecho, eso le hizo sentir curiosidad sobre ellos. Pero, por más que les ha preguntado varias veces y muchos temas, los elfos solo terminan llorando, abrazándolo y diciendo que el buen amo no tiene que pensar en ellos, que ellos van a cuidar al buen amo… O algo así.

Allan no había visto tanta devoción por parte de los elfos domésticos desde sus trece años, en medio de las vacaciones de finales de año. Era un invierno especialmente cruento y por eso, su madre había mandado a los elfos a hacerse ropa ellos mismos, con lanas y cueros de los tantos que tenían en la granja.

Puede que nunca antes, una ama haya sido tan amada por unos elfos domésticos. O, también, haya una moda tan extraña como la de esas criaturas que viven en Rosemary Fields… y eso que los magos pueden

ser muy estrafalarios al respecto de la topa.

Allan no cree haber llegado a ser tan amado como su madre por esas criaturas. Pero lo que sí que ha visto desde que preguntara por ellos, es que los elfos han empezado a tomar consideraciones con él. Y, para la sorpresa de Allan, hasta decisiones sobre él sin consultarle.

Por ejemplo, la poción que Gertry le está imponiendo, y que él ni la quiere ni la pide. Pero, por más que aleja su cara del cáliz, ella más que lo acerca.

―Si el buen amo quiere caminar y comer todo lo que come, el buen amo debe tomar esto.

―Si la buena elfa doméstica quiere que me tome eso, ya sabe lo que la elfa doméstica debe aparecerme.

Los dos se miran con ojos entornados y tercos.

―El buen amo ha vuelto a portarse mal y su corazón necesita esta poción, como comer menos para estar menos redondo.

―La buena elfa doméstica sabe que mi corazón funciona mejor cuando está lleno de amor.

A la elfa se le llenan de lágrimas los ojos, pero aguanta las ganas de llorar e insiste:

―No deben ser vistos por los amos. Todavía no. No pueden servir a los amos, no son dignos de…

―¿Estás diciendo que yo me equivoco?

Del horror de que su amo siquiera pensara algo como eso, Gertry da unos pasos hacia atrás, como si necesitara recuperar su equilibrio.

―¡No amo! ―grita estridentemente.

―Entonces…

―Pero, es que…

―Ya sabes que cuando me pongo así, no hay de otra Gertry.

La elfa doméstica deja salir las lágrimas de lo tan agradecida y abochornada que se siente. Pero eso no evita que chasquee los dedos. A la altura de sus piernas aparecen dos nubes de colores que al instante se convierten en dos bebés.

Dos bebés elfos, uno más pequeño que otro. Sus cabezas y ojos son enormes en comparación con sus cuerpitos. Por las mariposas al lado de una de sus orejas, que aún no son tan alargadas como la de los adultos, se sabe que ambos bebés son hembras.

Las elfas de Ottery St. Catchpole suelen usar mariposas en sus cabezas o en sus vestidos, además de flores; que, por alguna razón, siguen estando vivas al contacto con sus cuerpos.

Las bebés están vestidas con un pañal hecho de lana de colores, y llevan mamelucos también hechos de lana y muy coloridos, aunque menos gruesos que los pañales. Ambas tienen narices largas como su madre, y sus ojos enormes y marrón claro pero, a diferencia de Gertry, que es tan café como sus ojos, ellas tienen un color de piel entre rosado y morado.

Y las dos parecen brillar de alegría cuando ven a Allan. De hecho, la mayor camina hacia él con la cabeza bamboleante y las manitas al frente. La menor gatea detrás de su hermana, sin importarle que se está ensuciando la ropa y manos en el suelo enlodado.

―_¡Be amo, be amo_! ―grita la mayor, su voz tremendamente aguda.

Allan se tira al suelo con los brazos abiertos y sus rodillas traqueteando.

Mientras él abraza a las bebés, los tres riendo de felicidad, Gertry abre los ojos de terror por el amo. Da un chasquido con los dedos para limpiar toda suciedad de sus hijas, y luego otro que hace desaparecer la poción dentro del cáliz. El anciano siente enseguida el peso, calor y un poco de incómodo cuando Gertry hace aparecer la sustancia del cáliz directamente dentro de su estómago.

―¿¡Otra vez, Gertry!? ―la acusa él.

Ella baja el rostro.

―Es que el corazón del buen amo… ―susurra entre lágrimas silenciosas.

Pero Allan más bien sonríe grande.

―No te preocupes Gertry, que el corazón del buen amo está feliz con Nanny y Addy en mis brazos. ¿No, mis hermosas elfitas? ―y mientras él les regala unos ataques de besos, los tres se ríen con ganas.

Gertry intenta dejar de llorar para sonreír aunque sea un poco, como le gusta al buen amo, pero no lo logra. Por más que él insiste en que su corazón solo necesita amor para estar bien, Gertry sabe que no es así.

**-o-**

―Ya, ya entiendo ―dice unas dos horas después Arthur, sentado en una incómoda silla de madera de San Mungo.

La verdad es que no entiende mucho de lo que la mujer le ha dicho, pero sí que insistir en eso es la única manera de que ella les deje verles.

La sanadora le mira por un instante, asiente, y se pone en pie. Los dos han estado en una pequeña, casi que claustrofóbica, habitación. Las paredes son inmaculadamente blancas, aunque sus cuadros son coloridos y tranquilizadores, como los sofás en que han estado sentados… Arthur no puede esperar por salir de allí.

Cuando por fin lo hace, sigue a la sanadora por un lugar que nunca ha visto en San Mungo. Es abierto, tiene tres puertas en cada lado menos en una pared, donde se encuentran varias chimeneas.

Lo que más le sorprende es que el centro está vacío, pero el piso está lleno de adoquines con inscripciones de runas que parecen antiquísimas.

―¿Qué es este lugar? ―pregunta.

―La sala de emergencias.

Arthur siente una oleada de curiosidad ante esa información. ¡No tenía idea de que San Mungo tuviera una sala de emergencias! Sin embargo, eso solo es un pequeño pensamiento entre todas las emociones y preguntas que tiene en ese momento.

Ya luego, en los días de la hospitalización y en medio de esas conversaciones que los sanadores solían tener con él, Arthur sabría que esa sala se hizo en los años en que los muggles alemanes habían bombardeado Inglaterra.

Como sanadores que son, los personeros de San Mungo no podían quedarse con las varitas en los bolsillos, así que acondicionaron la sala de ceremonias, que solo usan dos veces al año; para que sirviera como sala de emergencias.

Poco después de que los bombardeos terminaran, Grindelwald llegó con toda su fuerza a Gran Bretaña, por lo que siguieron usando esa sala. El lugar terminó siendo agregado a San Mungo y, últimamente, empezaba a tener más actividad a causa de Lord Voldermort y sus seguidores.

Aunque la sala de emergencia no es conocida por la mayoría de los magos y brujas que atiende San Mungo, el Ministerio de Magia sabe de ella y la usa cuando es necesario. Además, hay varios carteles en todo el hospital que dice algo como: "_Aparece en San Mungo o usa la red Flu si estás en una situación de peligro mortal_". Y, si alguno lo hiciera, llegaría a esa sala.

Ese día en que Molly se había caído, y mientras la sanadora abre una de las puertas y le dice a Arthur que le espere afuera por un momento, el Weasley se da cuenta de que esos carteles debían estar hablando sobre la sala de emergencia. La misma en donde Molly fue a dar…

Eso le hace revolverse su estómago, de nuevo. Pero respira profundo un par de veces. Se siente mejor para cuando la sanadora vuelve a salir.

―Ya puede entrar señor Weasley. ―ella abre más la puerta y se posiciona de lado para darle espacio.

Arthur vuelve a tomar aire y entra con pasos firmes. Aunque la sanadora ya le había dicho qué había pasado, sigue siendo igual de inexplicable para él cuando lo está viendo por sí mismo. Por eso, no le cuesta preguntar:

―Gertry, explícame qué pasa.

La elfa le mira con enormes ojos suplicantes. De ellos salen lágrimas imposiblemente grandes. Sin embargo, su voz es firme al suplicar:

―¡Por favor, joven Artie, por favor, no me diga que lo deje, por favor!

La elfa está de pie entre dos camas. En una de ellas, está una pálida pero tranquilamente dormida Molly. O inconsciente, piensa después Arthur, con un nudo en la garganta. Sobre todo cuando ve que su vientre apenas redondeado está descubierto, y lleno de runas que brillan tenuemente con un color blancuzco.

Por mirarla a ella, y caminar como hipnotizado para llegar a su lado, casi que ni ve hacia la otra cama. Pero sí repite la pregunta:

―No lo voy a pedir, pero dime Gertry: ¿qué está pasando?

La elfa da un brinco nervioso y abre y cierra la boca, mientras mira de Molly, a sus manos, y finalmente hacia Allan.

El anciano está tan pálido que parece un poco azulado por debajo de sus pecas y manchas por la edad. Su cabello con aún un poco de naranja entre las canas, está desarreglado y, por alguna razón, parece que ha bajado de peso cuando en los últimos años más bien había engordado mucho. Allan Weasley jamás había parecido tener más de cien años hasta ese momento.

Sin embargo no es ni él, ni Molly con las runas en su vientre, lo que llama más la atención en esa habitación.

Es la misma Gertry, que está iluminada por halos de colores. Es como si la luz se dividiera en varios irises, que irradian desde el objeto flotante a la altura del pecho de la elfo. Ella tiene toda su concentración en el mismo, mientras que sus manos toman una de las muñecas de Molly y, la otra, la de Allan. Las dos palmas de los humanos rodean el objeto que reluce. Es un anillo que Arthur reconoce. Es el que siempre ha visto en el dedo anular de su tío.

―Gertry ―repite Arthur, tomándose las manos para evitar tocar a Molly. La sanadora le había insistido en que era mejor no tocarla… Aunque no termina de entender por qué, por eso pregunta―: explícame qué pasa, que no entiendo. Nadie aquí lo hace.

La aludida asiente. Después de varios segundos en que la elfa baja la mirada pensativamente, sus ojos goteando directamente al suelo, ella empieza a hablar.

―Mi buen amo estaba tomando su té…

**-o-**

Dos horas antes, a unos kilómetros de donde Molly estaba admirando el nuevo tercer piso de su casa, Allan estaba admirando la llanura levemente inclinada que se puede ver desde la ventana de la suya. Está tomando lentamente su té, sentado en la mecedora con las dos bebés elfas dormidas en sus costados.

―Ya me decidí ―dice Allan de repente y Gertry, que está atendiendo las plantas y limpiando con magia a la vez, le mira.

―¿En qué, buen amo?

―Voy a hacer mi escuela primaria junto a Vivian. La novia de Alfonse... Ya te he hablado de ella, ¿no Gertry?

Muchas veces lo había hecho. De ella y, más, de la escuela primaria.

La escuela primaria ha estado en la cabeza del hombre desde hace unos treinta años, cuando se pensionó de su puesto en la Confederación internacional de magos y se centró totalmente en sus responsabilidades como cabeza de la familia Weasley.

Por ese entonces, Allan estaba suficientemente ocupado con sus nuevos deberes, y se sentía bien de ser él el que cuidaba de los suyos cuando no había podido ser padre. Sin embargo, no era suficiente. ¡Él necesitaba hacer más cosas en su día a día! Y por eso empezó a dar clases a los niños y niñas que nacieron en Rosemary Fields.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo suyo era estar con ellos en algún jardín, enseñándoles a los niños cómo las orugas se convertían en mariposas y a contar del uno al diez con canciones inventadas.

Incontables tardes Allan se ha sentado a su escritorio. Libros muggles sobre educación primaria y hasta cuentos de un lado; sus pergaminos y pluma y tinta frente a él, y libros sobre el desarrollo de los niños magos y brujas del otro lado del escritorio.

A principios de los setenta, hasta había puesto el proyecto de su escuela a consideración de la familia. Si quería hacerlo bien ,necesitaba re-ordenar mucho la economía de Rosemary Fields y, la familia, cuidar más el uso de sus galeones.

En el setenta y uno había empezado a darle clases a los niños de la familia, para darle seguridad a su gente de que su sueño era posible. Las cosas iban bien, ya tenía hechas dos clases en La Flor para iniciar como se debía… Pero, poco después, pasó el ataque de Lord Voldermort y los mortífagos.

Su sueño se había desplomado junto a la moral de Rosemary Fields. Pero también, como la granja y su familia, Allan se levantó rápidamente. Él fue el que estuvo ahí para confortar, unir a la familia y hacer todo por sanar su granja.

Sabe que la escuela ahora mismo es una quimera. Rosemary Fields apenas se está levantando del ataque de los mortífagos, y no hay galeones para algo fuera de la subsistencia.

Pero no por eso deja de sentarse casi que todas las tardes a trabajar un poco en su escuela, en sus tradiciones, currículum y cuanta cosa necesitara la misma.

Algunas veces, Gertry está ahí mismo con él, acompañándole y oyéndole contar todas las cosas que tiene planeado para su escuela. Así que claro que la elfa le responde:

―Claro que sí, buen amo. Usted ha dicho que la joven Vivian tiene su bendición para que sea parte de la familia, que aunque no tiene magia sí tiene lo más importante: buen corazón.

―¡Ya lo creo que sí! Y un gran sentido del humor además. Siempre que estoy en Ottery muggle, tomamos el té en la panadería y no paramos de reír, aunque hablamos de lo más serios sobre educar niños. Su punto de vista sobre cómo aprenden los niños me hizo reconsiderar el emplazamiento de las casas en…

Allan deja de hablar a la vez que Gertry mira hacia el oeste. Los dos palidecen… En ese mismo momento, Molly está cayendo por las escaleras y, un par de segundos después, pierde la conciencia al golpearse la cabeza.

Allan y Gertry sienten un dolor sordo justo en el mismo lugar donde Molly impacta con la pared. Solo es por un instante, pero los dos saben que eso no augura nada bueno. Sin embargo, es Gertry la que sabe más qué ha pasado.

―Es la joven Molly ―explica con voz muy aguda por el apremio, mientras chasquea los dedos y desaparece a sus hijas.

Él se está poniendo en pie con cierta dificultad pero mucha actitud, mientras rebusca su varita entre sus bolsillos. La encuentra rápidamente, mientras oye el "_crack_" de la desaparición de Gertry, que se le adelanta.

Cuando aparece en la entrada de la Madriguera, Gertry le abre desde adentro y le hace caminar hacia las escaleras.

Los gritos y llantos de los niños es lo primero que los asalta. Sintiendo el corazón en todo el cuerpo, Allan sube el primer lapso de escaleras y por fin ve lo que ha oído y, antes, sentido.

Los pobres Billy y Charlie están al lado de sus padres, llorando a gritos y moviéndose de uno a hacia el otro con desesperación.

Allan no se da cuenta cuándo lo hace, pero sí que ha dormido a los dos niños con un hechizo de su varita. Luego, esos pequeños desaparecen en una bruma de colores. Pero él no teme, porque sabe que es Gertry la que se ha hecho cargo de ellos y, se imagina, deben estar bien arrebujados en sus camas en ese momento.

No, lo que le preocupa es que Arthur está mortalmente pálido, y sus ojos vidriosos miran hacia Molly como sin mirar. El pobre no para de temblar… Allan sí recuerda cuando levanta la varita y duerme a su sobrino nieto, pues ha tenido la previsión de seguir ese hechizo con uno para levitarlo hacia suelo.

Por un instante, se da cuenta de que Gertry se mueve de allá para acá, también muy pálida y llorando. Allan no se puede permitir sucumbir al vacío que tiene en el estómago y al latir de su cuerpo. Tiene que concentrarse en Molly, no en el olor de su sangre, ni la extraña posición de su cuerpo, si no en hacer todo por salvarla.

―¡Gertry! ―exclama con voz fuerte―. Usa la red flu para ir a San Mungo y trae a los sanadores.

La elfa doméstica no se detiene ni a pensar qué hacer con el joven Arthur. Ha recibido una orden y enseguida la cumple.

Aparece frente a la chimenea, le prende fuego con su magia, mientras hace volar hacia ella la bolsa con polvos flu y los arroja de su mano. Apenas las llamas se alzan y se vuelven verdes, entra en la chimenea.

**-o-**

La sala redonda está llena de actividad después de que Gertry saliera corriendo y gritando desde la chimenea. Hay tres sanadores alrededor de ella, uno oyendo y, las otras dos, están moviendo de allá para acá su varita para recolectar objetos que podrían necesitar.

Los accidentes puramente físicos y graves, producen las heridas más difíciles qué curar para los sanadores. En las demás situaciones que ellos tratan, siempre hay un componente que pueden usar para su ventaja: la magia. Sin embargo, cuando las heridas no tienen rastros de esa energía que trae grandes posibilidades, las cosas se complican.

Por eso, están reuniendo todo lo que pueden en sus sacos expandibles mágicamente, para no estar en la situación de no tener justo lo que necesitan cuando ya estén en el destino.

Gertry está desesperada. Ella solo sabe que tienen que ir a ver a la joven Molly y a su bebé lo más rápidamente posible. ¿¡Por qué duran tanto!? Está a punto de hacerlos aparecer en la casa en vez de esperar cuando siente el desgarro…

Todos los elfos de Ottery St. Catchpole sienten el desgarro. Los adultos caen al suelo, sintiendo un gran dolor y debilidad. Las bebés de Gertry, menos simbióticas con la magia familiar de los Weasley, se despiertan en sus camas y lloran.

Todos ellos saben instintivamente qué pasa. Su amado buen amo Allan se ha desconectado de la magia en su calidad de cabeza de familia. Y eso solo puede significar…

Gertry olvida todo lo que está pasando y aparece tan rápido en la casa de Arthur y Molly, que hasta se marea por un instante. Pero eso no le evita volver a usar esa habilidad para estar justo al frente de su amado amo, y evitar que terminara la ceremonia.

Allan está diciendo un hechizo de tres palabras una y otra vez, mientras desliza lentamente un anillo en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda de Molly.

Debajo de las dos manos, en el suelo, hay runas brillando con un halo de color amarillo rojizo, que conecta con el anillo. El mismo que Gertry cubre con sus manitas.

El anciano la mira al instante, e intenta quitar las manos de la elfa con la que no está usando, pero no puede.

―Gertry, cuando Molly se vuelva la cabeza de familia, la magia familiar va a proteger a las dos lo más que pueda. Déjame terminar…

―¡No, buen amo! ¡Por ella sigues con nosotros!

―¡Ya lo sé! ―los dos se miran por un par de segundos. Las lágrimas que salen de los ojos de Gertry dicen todo lo que se podía en ese momento. La voz de Allan se quiebra un poco cuando habla, pero no por eso deja de estar firme―: Pero yo tengo más de cien años, he vivido mi vida… Y Molly, Molly apenas inicia a vivir, tiene dos hijos y… La bebé Gertry, ella ni ha vivido. ―los ojos del anciano también empiezan a derramar lágrimas―. Así que, aleja las manos Gertry. ¡Es una orden!

El brillo entre ellos parpadea. Por eso, Allan vuelve a decir una y otra vez el hechizo. Gertry mueve sus brazos entre su pecho y el anillo, pero no detiene el artefacto cuando este termina de deslizarse por el dedo de Molly. No al menos hasta que el brillo se aleja de Allan y empieza a rodear a la pelirroja.

Es cuando Gertry no puede aguantar más y usa su magia. Mueve una mano encima de la cabeza de Allan y

él, al instante, cae dormido y lentamente al suelo.

Luego de eso, la elfa impone su palma a la mano de Molly. Gertry empieza a sudar y a temblar del esfuerzo que tiene que hacer para cancelar, aunque fuera un poco, el hechizo de sucesión que Allan había hecho.

Que tenga que levantar la otra mano para imponerla frente al hueco de la escalera, no ayuda en su concentración. Los sanadores están gritándole y enviando hechizos contra la barrera que ella acaba de poner allí, para apartarlos de sus seres queridos y lo que intenta hacer.

A Gertry no le importa, la elfa solo está concentrada en salvar la vida de sus tres amos.

-o-

Dos horas después, llorando y llena de cansancio, Gertry termina de contar la historia:

―Cuando hice que el sagrado anillo sienta que tanto el buen amo como la joven Molly son sus amos, le pude ayudar a sanar a los tres buenos amos y dejé que los magos y brujas de San Mungo les hicieran hechizos. Pero ellos quisieron dormirme y me dicen que soy una mala elfa ―su llanto y desconsuelo se desatan con fuerza.

Arthur mira hacia la sanadora a la que había seguido y, se da cuenta, ella está acompañada por otro sanador de más edad y corpulencia. Éste parece sentir que le está preguntando algo a él, de cierta manera Arthur lo hace, y decide carraspear antes de decir:

―Los estatutos de San Mungo dicen literalmente que: _cualquiera que evite conscientemente que un sanador se haga cargo de una herida urgente, incurre en una falta grave_.

Arthur mira hacia la elfa y, luego, hacia su tío abuelo y su esposa. Al ver el esfuerzo que Gertry está dando, mientras llora, para mantener la conexión entre Molly y la bebé, y su tío abuelo; decide ponerse de su lado.

―Gertry acaba de decir que lo hizo para salvarlos.

―En el momento, ella no nos dejó ver a los pacientes por varios minutos.

―Unos minutos que ella usó para cuidarlos.

―No sabíamos que eso…

―¡Como sea! ―Arthur pierde la paciencia―. Es obvio que ustedes ya les han tratado. ―Se gira hacia la elfa doméstica―. Gertry, la sanadora me ha dicho que si no hubieras intercedido con la magia familiar, no habrían tenido tiempo para sanar a Molly y la bebé. Así que gracias Gertry, gracias por hacer esto.

El llanto de la elfa cambia a uno de estar embargada por el elogio.

El sanador de más experiencia dice:

―Es verdad que la elfa ha ayudado a los tres pacientes. Sin embargo, no puede hacerlo indefinidamente y, para cuando se quede sin magia, tenemos que estar listos para lo que pase…

Arthur tiene que tomar el barandal de la cama de su esposa para afianzarse. La sanadora que habló con él no le dijo nada de eso.

―¿Qué pasa si sucede eso?

―Cuando se quede sin magia, la elfa y su feto van a morir. Y, en el mejor de los casos, el anillo va a escoger a su amo, lo que dejaría a Allan o a Molly y su bebé en estado crítico.


	4. Despedida, bienvenida

**4**

**Despedida, bienvenida**

Arthur no sabe qué hacer. Lo mejor para su esposa e hija es que Gertry siga con la magia. Pero eso es imposible, porque la magia de la elfa no es infinita. Debe mandarla a parar para que no ponga en riesgo su vida o la de su bebé. Y, cuando se termine, tanto Molly como la bebé, como el tío abuelo Allan estarían en peligro… A menos qué…

―Gertry, ¿otro elfo doméstico puede relevarte de hacer… lo que estás haciendo?

―¡Sí joven amo, podemos intentar eso! ―Gertry estaría de acuerdo con cualquier idea que diera por hecho que sus tres amos van a ser salvados.

Arthur sube la voz y llama a todos los elfos domésticos de Rosemary Fields por su nombre. No sabe bien cómo ellos se dan cuenta de que los están llamando desde tan lejos, el caso es que todos aparecen. "_¡Buen amo, buen amo!_", exclaman todos con sus voces chillonas, los ojos lagrimeando, y acariciando en donde podían al tío abuelo Allan.

Los dos sanadores se quedan estupefactos viendo la forma en que ellos se comportan. Cuesta ver elfos domésticos actuando sus emociones, pero no tanto como ver alguno vestido… con ropas. Ropas hechas de lana y cuero, y paja en el caso de los sombreros de los varones, pero ¡ropa!

Arthur también se queda un poco sorprendido de ese exabrupto. Les va a decir qué necesita, pero parece que uno de ellos lo entiende al solo mirar a Gertry. Éste se posiciona frente a ella, y pone sus manos a los lados de los de Molly y Allan.

Poco a poco, el brillo que emana del anillo entre esas manos se extiende a él y empieza a alejarse de Gertry. Dos minutos después de la llegada de los elfos domésticos, el cambio se ha llevado a cabo y, otro de los elfos ha desaparecido con Gertry, que ha caído al suelo, exhausta.

―Bien hecho, Naf ―le dice Arthur al elfo que se está haciendo cargo del anillo.

Pero este está tan concentrado en lo que hace, que no tiene tiempo para embargarse de emoción por el elogio.

Arthur mira hacia su esposa, y apenas se contiene de tomarle la mano a Molly. La sanadora le ha dicho que no debe tocarla. Solo uno de los mejores en su campo, pudo activar las runas en el vientre de Molly sin que su magia afectara lo que hacía Gertry y pusiera en peligro todo el entramado en sí. Es cuando Arthur se da cuenta…

―¿De qué exactamente se trata esta magia? ¿Por qué ayuda el anillo del cabeza de clan a los tres, y por qué pone en peligro al tío abuelo si no lo tiene en la mano? ¿Y por qué ellos pueden tocar al tío y yo no?

Un par de los elfos domésticos quieren contestarle, pero como Arthur se gira hacia los dos sanadores, se mantienen en silencio.

A Arthur le hubiera ido mejor si oyera a los elfos. Los dos personeros de San Mungo se miran entre sí, como si pudieran encontrar esas respuestas de la nada en el otro. El mayor de ellos se aclara la garganta antes de hablar:

―No podemos decir mucho de la magia de los elfos domésticos. ―se disculpa con la mirada y un movimiento de cabeza―. Sabemos que ese anillo es el _foci_ de la familia Weasley. Como debe conocer, los _foci_ son los objetos que hacen la unión entre una magia más poderosa y extendida, y la que se encuentra dentro del cuerpo. Normalmente, las varitas usan la magia del planeta para…

―Sí, sí. ―Arthur lo corta―. Sé que el anillo une a una persona con la magia familiar. Que eso lo hace ser consciente si los demás están en problemas, puede aumentar la magia de otros, sanarlos más rápido…

―Lo de sanarlos más rápido no es cosa de todas las magias familiares…

Le corta la sanadora de repente. Ella mira de uno a otro con emoción. Se mueve en sus propios pies apenas controlando el no brincar entusiasmada ahí mismo. Cuando los dos la miran con interés, sigue con lo que estaba diciendo:

―Quiero decir, lo de sanar más rápido es cosa solo de algunas magias familiares, no de todas. Es más, la de los Weasley… ―se da cuenta de que está hablando muy rápido, enrojece y empieza de nuevo, más lento―: Según nuestros archivos, la magia familiar de los Weasley… Lo resumo en que es una propicia para el crecimiento. Por eso casi que todos sus embarazos llegan a término, y son excelentes para la herbología y magizoología. Sanar no es una habilidad primaria, si no secundaria. Mejoran el proceso natural del cuerpo para sanarse a sí mismo. En el caso del señor Allan Weasley, esa habilidad ha sido usada para hacerle un hechizo continuo. Si no fuera por la ayuda de eso y algunas pociones, él habría muerto. Pero, con ellas, su muy deteriorado corazón ha seguido latiendo con magia.

Arthur mira hacia su tío abuelo, sobresaltado.

―Mal de corazón… No sabía nada de eso.

Uno de los elfos que rodean al anciano mira hacia él y, con un tartamudeo, "confiesa":

―La elfa Gertry ama de llaves ha cuidado al buen amo Allan desde hace muchas primaveras. Ella nos hace cuidar el corazón del buen amo por turnos y, desde el gran incendio, le da pociones con magia de nosotros para cuidarlo. ¡No queremos que el buen amo nos deje!

―¡Fascinante! ―exclama la joven sanadora. Ella da un par de pasos hacia los elfos, su mirada es hambrienta por conocimiento―. No sabía que tales criaturas tuvieran su propia cultura sobre magia. ¿Pueden enseñarme…?

―¡Meredith! ―la regaña el otro sanador. La joven cierra la boca y mira hacia abajo mientras él se gira hacia Arthur―. Perdone su… energía. Ella es tan Ravenclaw que olvida las buenas maneras. Pero dicho esto, la situación es de gran interés el el campo de la magia sanadora. ¿A quién tenemos que pedir permiso para hacer una investigación sobre las pociones y magia de sus elfos domésticos? En verdad creemos que puede ayudar mucho.

Arthur está confuso por la dirección que tomó la conversación, pero aún así piensa y responde:

―Ese sería Granny Allan pero, como ve… ¡Pero primero lo primero! ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo con el anillo?

―El capataz mayor Naf está ayudando al anillo para que pueda tener dos amos, buen joven amo Artie ―le explica el mismo elfo que habló antes―. Así, la magia de los buenos amos y la tierra donde vivimos ayudará más al buen amo, a la joven ama Molly y la futura bebé ama sin nombre.

Finalmente, Arthur entiende que son los elfos los que tienen las respuestas, por más extraño que eso suene.

―¿Cómo están? ―pregunta, acercándose a ellos.

El mismo elfo que ha estado hablando, uno que tiene unas muy largas cejas y un gran sombrero de paja con huecos para sus orejas; brinca sobre sí mismo con mucha felicidad. Eso de sentirse apreciado por un amo es una de las emociones que más les llenan.

―La buena y joven ama Molly va a estar bien en menos de una semana. Los sanadores de san Mungo son excelentes y la tienen dormida porque… Por el bien de la bebé sin nombre. Rigby y todos los elfos de la magna familia Weasley y su progenie están agradecidos por ello. ―todos se giran hacia los sanadores y les hacen unas amplias reverencias.

Los dos sanadores se quedan sin saber qué decir. Al menos hasta la más joven se devuelve a un tema ya comenzado:

―En cuanto al señor Allan Weasley, ¿lo podemos despertar ya? Según lo poco que pudimos ver en los hechizos de análisis, él se encuentra estable. Así, podríamos hablar del permiso para poder hacer una investigación al respecto.

Rigby habla hacia Arthur. Es obvio que algo en la pregunta de la sanadora no le gusta, y por eso no le responde a ella.

―Siento decir eso, joven amo Artie, pero el corazón del buen amo Allan y los pequeños tubos que llevan sangre a todo su cuerpo... Los elfos creen que no podrán ser sanados por la magia de los magos y brujas.

Arthur mira hacia los sanadores, y se da cuenta de que lo que el elfo dijo es cierto. Palidece. En verdad, desde que oyó a su mujer caer por las escaleras, Arthur había centrado su preocupación en Molly y la bebé. Se siente culpable por no haber hecho lo mismo con su querido tío abuelo.

―¿Y la magia elfa?

Todos los elfos domésticos enrojecen y bajan las miradas, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. No están acostumbrados a ser tomados con tanta importancia. Rigby intenta empezar a hablar varias veces hasta que por fin lo consigue:

―La magia elfa ayuda con la magia de la amada Ottery y la magna familia. Con ella cuidamos al buen amo y a su corazón. Con la poción hacemos que el tiempo se devuelva en buen amo, y que deje de ponerse mal. También, limpia los pequeños tubos llenos de sangre por su cuerpo. Pero sin la magia de la amada Ottery y la magna familia, la poción no puede… El buen amo…

De un pronto a otro, Rigby se quiebra en llanto. Los elfos a su alrededor se acercan a él para palmearle la espalda, también tristes. El único que no lo hace es Naf, que parece estar en su propio trance, con la mirada puesta en las manos cercanas al anillo que brilla.

Rigby pasa varios minutos llorando y tomando fuerza para poder hablar. Arthur espera pacientemente, mientras hace como que no oye a los sanadores. Están maravillados con que los elfos domésticos sean capaces de hacer pociones con dos efectos.

Rigby por fin encuentra la fuerza para hablar, aun entre lágrimas y gemidos:

―El buen amo necesita la magia de la amada Ottery y la magna familia, la que da el sacro anillo; si no, los elfos domésticos no pueden ayudar al corazón del buen amo. Por eso, si usted nos deja buen joven amo Artie, nosotros vamos a seguir manteniendo el lazo entre los buenos tres amos y, para cuando nazca la ama bebé sin nombre, devolveremos el anillo al buen amo. Todos estarán bien.

―Muchas gracias, muchas gracias. ―apenas puede decir Arthur, mientras se sienta a la par de su esposa dormida.

Los elfos se embargan tanto de emoción como el mismo Arthur unos minutos después, cuando se le dice que puede coger la mano de su esposa.

**-o-**

Unas semanas han pasado y se han dado varias visitas a esa habitación. No solo de la familia de Ottery St. Catchpole, también de los Prewett y los amigos de Molly y Allan.

Pero más que ellos. Se presentaron varios magos y brujas interesadas en saber sobre la magia curativa de los elfos domésticos. ¡Hasta terminaron en un reportaje del Profeta! Para la desesperación del joven y recién casado Xenophilius Lovegood.

―¡Esta historia iba a ser mi gran exclusiva de pasado mañana! A este paso, me iré a la banca rota por la baja acogida de la Exo. Hasta terminaré convirtiendo al Quisquilloso en mi revista mensual para sobrevivir. Parece que lo único que la gente quiere de mi imprenta son historias tontas y sátiras para mantener la moral alta en estos tiempos tan oscuros ―dice el hombre, que mira con desdeño hacia el Profeta, el culpable de su desgracia.

Allan está sentado en su cama, con su mano siempre al lado, brillando y cerca de la de Molly. Es de noche, pero no por eso han hecho irse a Pandora, Xeno, Arthur y los padres de éste. Están sentados en unas sillas alrededor de los pacientes.

Los sanadores dicen que las visitas mantienen en buen ánimo a Allan, así que más bien hasta les gusta tener siempre llena la habitación.

Por más que a la pelirroja la deben mantener dormida. Los sanadores la han despertado unas veces después de que sanó de sus heridas. Pero, el darse cuenta de la situación en que está su bebé, la hace perder control de sus emociones y, por lo tanto, de su magia.

Eso hace a los elfos domésticos estar a punto de perder las conexiones mágicas que mantienen estables a los dos adultos, y creciendo a la bebé después de haber sido sanada de sus graves heridas por la caída de su madre.

―Ya basta de tanta negatividad querido ―le reprocha Pandora a su esposo, y le da una palmada en el antebrazo―. Con lo cerrados de mente que pueden ser en El Profeta, Gran Bretaña necesita de la investigación exhaustiva de la revista mensual Exo. La que investiga e informa, no solo la que impresiona para que sea comprada.

―Después de leerla, yo ya no puedo volver a lo de antes. ―le apoya Cedrella, la madre de Arthur―. Antes solía comparar, ya sabes, para pasar el rato. Pero luego lo dejé de hacer. Es obvio tu talento, Xeno Lovegood, nunca lo dudes. Para ser casi que el único periodista de la revista, haces que cada reportaje sea diferente y justo para su tema.

―Además ―insiste Septimus, el padre de Arthur y esposo de Cedrella―, todos sabemos que la Exo se está leyendo menos porque tiene el coraje de decir las cosas como están pasando. De escribir el nombre Voldermort. Sigue así, jovencito.

El aludido se sonroja casi como lo haría un elfo doméstico.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo ―dice Xeno.

―Además, estos solo tienen media página con un resumen del punto de vista de los sanadores. ―sigue Allan―. Tú tienes mi entrevista, el afectado directo y de Gertry, que con lo poco que pudo decir entre tanta vergüenza, hay mucho más de lo que los sanadores entienden y lo que el Profeta inventa. Además... ¡Una gran noticia! Artie y yo te daremos otra gran primicia dentro de unos meses, ¿no Artie?

El aludido está viendo como un elfo doméstico aparece para relevar a Gertry y, por eso, dura un poco en responder:

―¿No crees que es un poco rápido para decirle a la prensa, Granny?

―Pero no a la familia. ―Allan sonríe con gran emoción―. El próximo año, Artie y yo abriremos mi escuela. La escuela para niños con magia que he estado viendo desde… desde…

Pasa de la nada. Allan cierra los ojos y cae sobre las almohadas. Gertry empieza a gritar por su amo, el otro elfo cae como repelido por una gran onda de luz viniendo desde el anillo. Los sanadores llegan con apariciones unos segundos después… Nadie se da cuenta de que el anillo se mueve por sí solo, y se inserta en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda de Molly.

De lo que sí se dan cuenta los sanadores, es que el influjo de magia que surge de la bebé se hace menos descontrolado. Pero sigue aumentando en potencia.

Los sanadores que intentaron hacer algo por Allan se dan rápido a la idea de que este murió, y no pueden hacer nada más por él. También, de que no podrán sacar a Gertry de la habitación, como sí hicieron con todos los demás.

Aún cuando no llega a tener ni siete meses de gestación, los sanadores deben sacar a la bebé del vientre de la madre. Si no lo hacen, tanto Molly como la bebé corrían el riesgo de sufrir efectos por la sobrecarga de magia que desencadenó toda la situación. La misma que los sanadores no saben explicar porqué sucedió.

De lo que sí están seguro es que en esa noche del equinoccio de otoño, el 23 de setiembre de 1975, muere Allan Weasley y nace una bebé. Una niña que en la gran mayoría de universos, ni llega a ser concebida.

**-o-**

La sala de emergencias pocas veces ha estado tan concurrida como esa vez. Al menos no solo con familiares y amigos de los pacientes. Eso sucede cuando son dos del clan Weasley los que están ingresados y con pronóstico reservado.

El espacio en donde se despiden de Allan, frente a su cuerpo, está también dentro de la sala de emergencias. Pero ahí se entra individualmente, y los que quieren hacerlo esperan a que se sientan listos para que sea su turno.

Rigby, el elfo doméstico, se encuentra frente a la puerta, muy erguido por más que enormes lágrimas siguen saliendo de sus grandes ojos.

Aunque algunos hablan entre sí, la preocupación y los llantos silenciosos hacen opresivo al lugar. La puerta se abre, y los pasos de una sanadora resuenan casi como un grito. Muchos se ponen en pie y le hacen preguntas al instante, aunque no Arthur. Él tiene en sus regazos a sus dos hijos, que están durmiendo.

Y aun así, Arthur no habría podido ponerse en pie. Se siente tembloroso y débil.

―Molly Weasley va a sanar totalmente y estará recuperada dentro de unos cuatro días. ―todos los presentes hacen algún sonidos de alivio y alegría. Arthur solo abraza más a Billy y Charlie contra sí. No olvida que no es Molly quien estaba en más peligro―. En cuanto a la niña. Está viva y todo lo estable que puede estar. Pero, como no tiene ni siete meses de gestación, necesitamos su permiso para llevar a cabo el mejor tratamiento posible: hacer magia en la placenta de su esposa.

El silencio que sigue a esas palabras es enorme. El uso de cualquier parte humana en procedimientos mágicos está mal visto. Bien que mal, esa es una de las prácticas más blasfemas en las artes oscuras. El que la sanadora le esté pidiendo permiso, quiere decir que la condición de la bebé debe ser desesperada.

Arthur está en silencio y parece medio en un trance cuando mira hacia la sanadora. Su ceño está fruncido cuando le habla lentamente, inseguro y confuso.

―¿Para qué… la placenta de Mo-mo… para qué la necesitan?

―Vamos a mantenerla funcionando lo más que podamos. Así, la bebé seguirá obteniendo los nutrientes y sustancias que necesita para crecer, aunque esté fuera del vientre. Por ahora, la elfa doméstica se está haciendo cargo de su respiración pero, sin esa magia, me temo que no seremos capaces de…

―¡Vaya y hágalo de una vez! ―exige Arthur, desesperado.

Los niños se despiertan mientras la sanadora se gira y va hacia la habitación. "_Mamá, mamá_", pide Billy, mientras Charlie empieza a llorar. Arthur los tranquiliza con gran habilidad, y pronto se vuelven a dormir. Al menos eso sí puede hacer por su familia.

**-o-**

Mirar hacia esa puerta se convierte en la única cosa que Arthur hace. Esa puerta verde, de la que salen y entran sanadores y que resguarda a su esposa dormida y su hija en estado crítico. Lo peor de todo es que, fuera de dar un poco de sangre cada tanto, Arthur no puede hacer algo más que vigilar la puerta.

No puede ni verlas, porque _"la bebé es muy pequeña y no tiene defensas"_, o algo así. Con la cantidad de personas diferentes que entra y sale de ahí, a Arthur le parece una excusa…

―Deja las excusas y come algo Arthur Aldebarán Weasley ―le pide su madre, con una taza de sopa frente a él.

Él lo hace, sentado como está en el suelo, justo a la par de la puerta verde y cerrada. Siente como su madre le acaricia el cabello, como siempre cuando la necesitaba, desde niño. Los ojos se le aguan.

Aunque hay más personas en la sala de emergencias: sanadores, medimagos, los gemelos Fabian y Guideon Prewett y el padre de Molly, además de Tessy y otras personas más; nadie dice nada de que un hombre Gryffindor, casado y con dos hijos esté llorando a rienda suelta abrazando a su madre.

**-o-**

Fueron cinco días después de ese fatídico 23 de setiembre, que Arthur sale por primera vez de San Mungo. Su padre lo ha mandado a hacerlo. Por Allan, pues ese es el día de su funeral.

Arthur se sorprende de que no hubiera pensando en esa ceremonia, por más que la memoria de su tío es una constante en su mente.

El joven padre se pone en pie, asiente y dice que está bien a un par de familiares y se acerca al primer sanador que ve:

―Necesito dejar mi sangre, voy a salir por el día.

Hasta el sanador le sonríe con cierta felicidad, como hacen todos los demás ahí presentes.

―Muy bien, señor Weasley.

Apenas se toma la poción replenedora de sangre, Arthur camina hacia las chimeneas, coge polvos flu y va a la casa de sus padres.

La recibida de sus hermosos niños le hace sentir una calidez enorme. Después de asegurarles que su mamá y hermana estaban bien, que él y Molly los extrañan y aman mucho, jugaron un par de horas. La calidez se incrementó en su corazón, y tuvo fuerza para no volver enseguida a San Mungo, a mirar hacia la puerta verde que era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, o al menos eso creía.

Arthur estuvo fuera del hospital hasta media tarde del día siguiente. Sin embargo, ni él ni sus dos hermanos menores serían vistos en el funeral de Allan.

**-o-**

Los elfos domésticos en Ottery st. Catchpole se sienten más o menos igual que Arthur. Tanto que están trabajando más horas, porque de tanto llorar, no pueden hacer sus tareas con la rapidez de siempre.

Sin embargo, no hay dos elfos más desconsolados que Gertry y Kenny. Los elfos que estaban cuidando del anillo cuando algo pasó con esa magia, y se dio la muerte del tan querido amo Allan.

¡Están tan destrozados emocionalmente, que no pueden levantarse para ir a trabajar! ¡No trabajan!

En el caso de Gertry, se queda en su pequeña cama y debajo de su edredón tejido. Viendo a la nada, los ojos vacíos pero lagrimeando. Kenny, por más que la sagrada ama Rosemary se los prohibió, ha estallado en llanto y en enormes ataques de auto lesión. Si otro de los elfos no lo hubiera atrapado en el aire, es muy posible que hubiera muerto cuando se tiró de un barranco.

Ese es el peor de los estados de ánimo para un elfo doméstico. Un estado que la gran mayoría de elfos ven con gran vergüenza, como la peor de las bajezas. Por eso, los que se encuentran así, suelen ser duramente insultados o ignorados por los demás de su propia especie.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de elfos no son los que viven en Rosemary Fields y trabajan para la extendida familia Weasley. Los elfos domésticos también aprenden la cultura de quienes sirven. Esa cultura hasta marca su tipo de magia más allá del cuido de la casa (como las pociones sanadoras que pudieron hacer para Allan), claro que influenciará también su forma de tratar con los suyos.

Por eso, todos están muy preocupados por esos dos devastados elfos… Como cualquier Weasley lo estaría por un familiar suyo.

Tanto, que han llegado al punto de reorganizar sus tareas, para siempre tener alguno de ellos cuidando a Gertry y Kenny.

La elfa doméstica no está tan destruida. Sí, no trabaja y mira hacia la nada todo el tiempo, pero se mantiene limpia, come, duerme y cuida de sus hijas y de su embarazo… Pero Kenny, en verdad parece querer morir…

Por eso, en conversaciones entre ellos, se decide que es hora de pedir audiencia con el amo de más rango.

Normalmente, lo harían con quien tenga el anillo y la conexión más directa con la magia familiar. Pero, como la nueva ama Molly no puede volver a la granja por ahora, deben ir a pedir audiencia con el siguiente amo de más rango.

Esa persona, cuya forma de vida le ha hecho tener la conexión más fuerte con la magia de la Rosemary Fields… Está alistando una tierra con oloroso fertilizante cuando Naf y Bavy, la pareja de elfos domésticos

con más años trabajando para ellos, aparecen a su lado.

La persona simplemente baja sus varitas. Usa dos, y no solo porque es muy práctico. La segunda la tiene en honor del fantasma de la granja; por más que siguen siendo tan cercanos como cuando estaba con vida.

Mientras mira en silencio pero con paciencia hacia los recién llegados, el carretillo lleno de fertilizante deja de moverse por el camino entre la tierra lista para sembrar.

―Buenos días, Naf y Bavy… ¿Ya es lo hora? ―a diferencia de lo que haría cualquier otro, esa persona mira hacia el cielo para calcular la hora, en vez del reloj que tiene en la muñeca.

―No, gran capataz Pri ―dice Naf.

―Oh ―dice, y espera sin más.

Entre los dos, y con esa forma de hablar de los elfos domésticos, le explican la situación de Gertry y Kenny. Pri les oye en silencio, aunque todo el tiempo mira hacia la distancia, hacia el sol que poco a poco, inicia su camino para desaparecer en la noche…

El viento es cada vez más fuerte y frío en ese finales de setiembre. El sonido de un sin número de ramas de árboles entrechocándose a la par de la tierra vacía adorna el viento. Pri usa su varita para cambiar su suéter a uno más abrigado.

Su fantasmagórico acompañante ha llegado en medio de la explicación y el pedido de ayuda de los elfos. Fue éste el que dice su punto de vista cuando los elfos dejan de explicar, y esperan órdenes en silencio.

―No sé si Pri pueda arreglar esto. No es como que uno pueda dejar de sentir lo que siente porque se lo ordenen ¿no? Y el tío Allan es muy querido por todos… Y ustedes los elfos… No es como que sean muy… ¿Fríos? Con sus emociones que digamos.

Los dos ancianos elfos empiezan a exclamar a la vez, en un ejemplo mismo de la emocionalidad de su especie:

―¡Pero si dice qué hacer…!

―¡Déle tarea directa, por favor amo…!

―¡Y del gran capataz Pri!

―Naf se movería para no solo llanto y golpes.

―¡Qué alegría ser llamado por amo Pri…!

El fantasma es el que, de nuevo, interrumpe a los elfos:

―Gertry es de las mejores en la cocina, podría hacer mis platillos favoritos, yo paso por entre ellos, y Pri se los come… ¿Qué tal?

―¿Está de acuerdo, gran capataz Pri? ―pregunta Bavy, muy interesada. Su sonrisa es tan grande, que hace de su anciano rostro un cúmulo de arrugas.

Como le conocen, todos esperan por varios minutos a que Pri deje su silencio, ese que sigue teniendo mientras mira hacia la nada. Cuando finalmente habla, su tuno es tan parsimonioso como toda su persona:

―Creo que tenemos que ir a un funeral. Todos, hasta ellos dos debemos atender. Y después, después hay que vivir recordando lo que Allan querría para nosotros y de nosotros.

Y sin más, vuelve a lo que estaba: repartir abono por la tierra. Como si el fantasma de la granja no se estuviera quejando porque debía haber aceptado a su plan; o los dos elfos domésticos, llorando y hablando entre sí sobre el buen amo Allan. Nadie ve que los ojos de Pri están llorosos.

**-o-**

Más o menos una hora después, mientras varias personas celebran y lloran la buena, sencilla y al final, heroica vida de Allan Weasley; Molly Weasley está abriendo lentamente los ojos. Se siente pesada, confusa y sin alguna posibilidad de mover su cuerpo. El sabor de su boca es como a poción rancia.

"_¡Esta vez me quedaré despierta sí o sí!_", piensa con fiereza. Está harta. Ya son varias veces que pasa por ese apenas tener algo de conciencia, para caer dormida de nuevo. Lo sabe aunque no recuerda mucho de lo que pasó las otras veces. Recuerda vagamente que hubo personas diciéndole que las cosas están bien y bajo control. Que la despiertan porque debe pasar un tiempo así entre hechizos _Hipnus_. Pero no le dicen mucho de lo verdaderamente importante para ella: su familia. Sobre todo, sus hijos.

―Señora Weasley, señora Weasley… ―la voz que parece lejana, esa vez, es de una mujer.

―No, no ―apenas puede decir Molly. No quiere que la vuelvan a dormir, quiere despertar del todo, ¡Si lo pudiera decir!

―Tenemos buenas noticias, señora Weasley. Su magia ya está suficientemente equilibrada y eso quiere decir que…

"_¡Eso qué importa!_", se exclama Molly, medio oyendo y entendiendo esas palabras. Es increíble el gran esfuerzo que debe hacer para poder preguntar sobre lo que sí es vital para ella:

―Bebé, bebés… Artie…

―Están bien. La menor está siempre con usted.

Ante esas palabras, Molly siente como una oleada de energía la inunda. Puede abrir los ojos del todo, y mirar a la mujer que le habla. Está conversando con alguien a su lado sobre la posibilidad de usar otro _renervate_.

De repente hay una luz. La joven madre siente una brisa caliente y ligeramente picante en la cabeza. Para su gran alivio, siente totalmente despierta su mente, aunque el cuerpo sigue adormecido. Intenta sentarse, pero no solo su cuerpo no la deja, también la sanadora. Ella le pone una mano en el hombro y la hace caer de nuevo en la cama.

―Míreme, por favor, señora Weasley. Mi nombre es Hester Wellbeloved, soy la sanadora experta en embarazadas y la primera infancia. ¿Necesita que le explique sobre la situación que la trajo a usted y a su bebé al hospital?

―Ya me lo han dicho. Me caí, tuve heridas. Pero estoy bien… Pero no me dicen mucho de la bebé, o de mis niños Billy y Charlie. ¡No he visto ni a mi Artie aún!

―Lo sentimos por eso. Lastimosamente, es de esas cosas que no les gusta a los pacientes, pero son necesarios. ¿Quieres que te explique por qué?

Molly solo asiente. Por una vez, en verdad cree que la persona que la ha despertado le importa ella como bruja, y no como el cuerpo que tiene que sanar. Se queda atenta a todo lo que le diga.

―En el embarazo, la magia de la madre es la que cataliza la magia del bebé. Las dos se conectan para ayudar a desarrollar la del pequeño.

―Lo sé. Por eso es que se vuelve más difícil hacer magia.

―¡Exacto! Entonces, imagino que también sabes que la magia es afectada por las emociones del mago o la bruja, y por eso el estado de ánimo puede afectar al bebé. También, en el tercer trimestre, el bebé empieza a ser finamente influenciado por la magia de los familiares. Los estados de ánimo, de nuevo, son importantes en esos momentos de interacción. En familias mágicas, esos últimos meses suelen ser de los mejores. Dado que usted ya es madre, sé que sabe de lo que hablo.

Molly sonríe grande. Recuerda varios momentos que ella y Artie compartieron cuando esperaban a los dos mayores.

―Sí, es como si los bebes sintieran nuestro amor y lo devolvieran a uno. Es casi, casi como verlos por primera vez ―Molly tiene que dejar de hablar. Un quejido de llanto se le ha colado por la garganta. Se ha dado cuenta de que ya se ha perdido eso con su bebé.

La sanadora Hester Wellbeloved le pone una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla. Molly casi no siente el contacto, pero sí se tranquiliza ante la expresión amable de la mujer.

―Aunque su hija no está dentro de su vientre, ella está cerca suyo y desarrollará también ese tipo de vínculo, con usted y su familia.

―¿Cómo está ella, sanadora? ―Molly no puede ni quiere contener la pregunta.

La bruja traga saliva, pero no cambia la expresión tranquila y amable de su rostro.

―Ella es toda una luchadora, hace su esfuerzo por crecer y estar sana con la ayuda de todos los que estamos aquí, como usted lo hará también, estoy segura.

Molly siente su miedo y nervios desvanecerse. Saber que puede hacer algo la llena de una gran determinación.

―Lo que sea.

―Como le dije, ella es una luchadora, y ella y nosotros hacemos todo lo posible para que crezca saludablemente. Pero la bebé nació con poco menos de siete meses y, por eso, no se verá como cualquier otro bebé recién nacido. Ten en cuenta eso, que no te haga temer mientras la cuidas. Recuerda que lo que más necesita ella, es que tenga sus emociones tranquilas, que la rodees con seguridad y amor mientras estén juntas.

Molly asiente, y se manda a respirar lentamente, como para probar que ella está lista para la misión. La mujer le sonríe antes de volver a explicar.

―La bebé tiene varias runas pintadas en su cuerpo, que son parte de los tratamientos para ayudar a su crecimiento. También tuvimos que usar una poderosa magia blanca que usa sangre, para mantener aún

trabajando el cordón umbilical conectado a la placenta.

Molly abre mucho los ojos.

―¿Ella sigue unida a mí? Eso quiere decir que está aquí…

―Sí, y estoy segura de que la bebé ha sentido su reconfortante amor por ella todo este tiempo. Respire, respire... Recuerde que la bebé también puede sentir su preocupación y miedo. No queremos que se sienta mal, ¿verdad? Ella va a crecer lo mejor posible rodeada de amor, seguridad y positivismo. Respire lento, y céntrese en su amor por ella, nada más que eso.

Ante la amable insistencia, Molly vuelve abrir los ojos, cerrar la boca y respirar hondo. Se acaba de dar cuenta de que estar tranquila no es su fuerte… Tiene que trabajar en eso. Después de unos minutos, siente que está lo más centrada que puede en ese momento, y pregunta:

―¿Qué tengo que hacer?

―Déjeme decirle un poco más de cómo se encuentra su hija y luego, hablamos de ello.

Las dos conversan por lo que parecen que son dos horas. Aunque la sanadora le habla sobre lo que quieren que ella haga, también le da opción a Molly de decidir algunas cosas. Como de mandarle una carta a su pobre esposo. Necesita verle, y saber cómo están todos los demás.

Después de ello, la sanadora Hester Wellbeloved le da una poción tranquilizadora y le explica que va a levantar un hechizo que puso en ella desde antes de despertarla. Un hechizo que la hace no notar cosas a su alrededor y solo centrarse en la sanadora. La mujer le narra lo que va a ver y, ante la felicidad y resolución de Molly, levanta el hechizo.

La joven madre se da cuenta de que alguien está a su izquierda. Mueve la cabeza y se encuentra con Gertry muy cerca de ella. La elfa le sonríe, sus grandes ojos están llorosos.

―Buena ama Molly, Gertry está feliz de verla despierta al fin.

―Gracias Gertry, es bue… ―Molly no termina su frase, porque se ha dado cuenta de que la mano de la elfa está encima de su pecho. Y cuando ha mirado hacia allí… Es inundada de amor.

La pequeña mano de Gertry no está puesta directamente sobre Molly, sino que cubre toda la espalda de la bebé, que sí tiene un contacto piel a piel con su madre. Ella casi no puede creer que ella está ahí, dormida con un lado de su cabeza pegada a su pecho. Al latido de su corazón.

Es una bebé extremedamente pequeña y delgadita con piel muy blanca y semi-transparente, por las que se pueden ver sus venas y arterias. Su cabecita está llena de pelitos que brillan de un rojo amarillento, a la luz de las runas que tiene pintadas en el cuero cabelludo. Sus dos puñitos están cerca de sus mejillas y, uno, de la boca abierta. Sus brazos, tan delgados, también brillan levemente con runas. Su respiración no es natural, parece más fuerte, como mecanizada...

No es una imagen fácil de ver para una madre, que solo necesita que sus hijos estén felices y sanos. Pero Molly respira hondo y le habla bajito… Dentro de sí hay temor y preocupación, pero se manda a no dejarlo ver. A solo traspasar lo más fuerte de todo a su bebé, su amor.

―Hola mi vida, mi pequeña luchadora… ―eso y más le susurra, mientras le acaricia una y otra vez sus puñitos, rostro, cabello…


	5. En honor al granny Allan

**5**

**En honor al ****_Granny_**** Allan**

Tessalia y Fiona Weasley llegaron a la familia y a Ottery St. Catchpole al casarse con un hermano y un sobrino de Allan, respectivamente. Sin embargo, las dos quedaron viudas tempranamente, a causa de la guerra contra Grindelwald.

Pero, en lugar de devolverse a sus familias, Allan y los Weasley se reunieron alrededor de ellas y las apoyaron en todo lo que pudieron. Se quedaron en Ottery St. Catchpole junto a la familia de sus maridos. Es más, para los hijos y nietos Fawcett de Tessalia, el _Granny_ Allan se convirtió en la figura paterna del clan Fawcett.

Así que fueron Tessalia y Fiona las que más conocían, y de las que más se entristecieron, con la muerte de Allan. Y por eso fue en esa rama de la familia, la comandada por Tessalia Weasley y su hija Eleonore Fawcett née Weasley; que se decide la forma en que se va a dar el adiós a Allan.

Como gran parte de la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña que tienen más tradición e historia, la familia Weasley hace los funerales alrededor del anochecer. Lo hacen al aire libre, hablando de quién se fue y llorándole si es necesario, mientras la oscuridad los envuelve poco a poco.

¿Qué más hacen en una de esas ceremonias? Depende de los familiares del difunto. Tiene que ser algo que represente o le agrade a quién celebran.

Tessalia, su descendencia, y Fiona; decidieron que el cuerpo de Allan fuera cremado y sus cenizas esparcidas lentamente en una caminata. Como tantas otras que Allan diera, por entre los plantíos, los animales, las casas y todos los que han crecido en Rosemary Fields.

El día otoñal está despejado, pero frío. Casi no hay nubes que se coloreen, y se puede ver el cielo oscurecerse lentamente. Pero el rojo, naranja y café de las plantas toman su lugar, mientras las estrellas y luna empiezan a traspasar la noche con su luz.

Bilius y Cedric ven a lo lejos la gran cantidad de personas que llegaron a Rosemary Fields para la ceremonia. Desde esa altura, son solo puntos de diferentes colores que se mueven lentamente por el camino desde el plantío de las hortalizas hacia el rancho de las ovejas.

―Ojalá que terminemos pronto, quiero llegar al menos al final de la caminata. ―comenta Cedric, las manos en los bolsillos de su ropa. Lo dice como para romper el silencio.

Bilius asiente y se sorbe la nariz. Tiene el rostro enrojecido e hinchado, y cada tanto rompe a llorar por pocos minutos. Él nunca ha tenido reparos para actuar sus emociones y decir lo que piensa.

―Creo que_ Granny_ Allan se pondría más alegre con lo que estamos haciendo justo ahora. Ya luego vamos a caminar por donde están sus cenizas, ¿no? Creo que en primavera será mejor, que es su estación favorita. Era… Era… ―Bilius explota a llorar de nuevo―. Iba por to-todo lado, dan-dan-dando pociones anti ale-lergias y…

Cedric solo se acerca a darle una palmada en la espalda y a oírle hablar de _Granny_ Allan. Él solo tiene los ojos llorosos. Por alguna razón, aún no ha podido llorar. Es como si no creyera que _Granny_ Allan estuviera muerto. Cuando se apareció hace unos minutos en el jardín delantero de La Flor, Cedric se extrañó de no verlo sentado en una mecedora, leyendo un libro. Luego, recordó que había muerto.

―Perdón por la tardanza…

Los dos dan un brinco de sorpresa.

―¡Merlín! ¡No hagas eso! ―pide Cedric, su mano en el pecho.

―¡En serio, Artie! ¿no puedes hacer apariciones con sonido como cualquier otro mago? ―pregunta Bilius, exasperado.

Arthur, que acaba de aparecer justo detrás de ellos, sonríe con picardía.

―Tal vez porque no soy como cualquier otro mago.

Los tres hermanos se sonríen. Y luego, al recordar la situación en que están, se ponen más serios. Al punto que Arthur les dice muy sentidamente:

―Gracias por venir conmigo… En verdad que no quería hacer esto solo.

―Por supuesto, Artie ―dice el menor, sonriendo amenamente.

Bilius le da un gran palmetazo en la espalda.

―¡No es como que pudieras hacerlo solo! En esto vas a necesitar mis deslumbrantes conocimientos en Aritmancia, mi brillante originalidad en runas… Y a Cedric.

―¡Ey! ―se queja el aludido― ¡Que tuve mejor nota que tú en Runas!

Pero Bilius solo camina hacia la entrada de La Flor sin más.

―Por ser menos original.

―¿Por no explotar alguna aula vacía por lo menos una vez por semana?

―Por no tener la paciencia de experimentar hasta llegar a las runas indicadas…

―¡Silencio los dos! ―pero Arthur lo dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Por una vez en esos días, siente que su mundo vuelve a alinearse. Esa sensación le da fuerza para abrir la puerta de la casa y, luego, de la habitación de _Granny_ Allan.

Acompañado por sus hermanos, miran el lugar con ojos llorosos por varios minutos y en silencio. ¡Es que esa habitación está tan llena de vida y cotidianidad! La cama tiene algunas arrugas y hay varias túnicas en una silla frente al armario.

Pero es el enorme escritorio, que domina casi toda una pared, el que más parece estar esperando por su dueño. Allí hay un armonioso caos de varios montones de pergaminos abiertos y cerrados, además de todo tipo de libros. Frascos de tintas con sus propias plumas están por allá y acá. Hay una hasta en el suelo, cerca de la silla.

Arthur se acerca aún más, y se ríe mientras se limpia las lágrimas del rostro.

―Ay _Granny_ Allan, siempre escribiendo con tintas de colores para diferenciar sus temas. El día antes de… ―se aclara la garganta― el sacrificio que hizo por la familia, él me dijo que los pergaminos escritos en naranja, rojo y rosado son sobre la escuela.

Por eso han ido allí, para buscar esos papeles, organizarlos, analizarlos y empezar a hacer realidad el sueño de tantos años de su querido tío abuelo.

Todos los que conocieron a Allan lo oyeron hablar de sus ganas de hacer su escuela primaria, entre otros proyectos y sueños. Y, en los días que estuvo en San Mungo, hacer realidad la escuela fue su tema preferido. Tanto, que consiguió enrolar en el sueño a Arthur. Y Arthur, a sus dos hermanos y a su suegro y cuñados.

Los Prewett son los mecenas del proyecto. Ellos son una familia de cientos de años de historia mágica y, aunque no viven en la opulencia como otras antiguas familias, esos muchos años los ha hecho recolectar todo tipo de objetos. Objetos que pueden ser vendidos cuando ellos quieran. Y lo harán para hacer realidad el sueño de Allan… Lo que sea por la persona que sin dudar, puso en riesgo su vida para mantener viva a su hija, hermana y nieta, sobrina.

Los Weasley que trabajan en la granja han dicho que darán madera y algunos materiales para runas y pociones, mientras que Quartus, Bilius y Cedric se harían cargo de la construcción. Las matriarcas Fawcett y, sobre todo, el squib Alphonse Fawcett y su prometida muggle Vivian, están interesadas en ser parte del personal. Arthur se los agradece, pues ellos serán de mucha ayuda: él es administrador de empresas y, ella, maestra de primaria._ Granny_ Allan había dicho que los dos eran indispensables en su sueño para educar niños entre los cinco y once años. Él había insistido que, en esos años, los niños son solo niños y no brujas y magos.

Por su lado, aunque parece que todos lo ven a él como el que tiene que dar la última palabra sobre lo que sea sobre la escuela, Arthur no sabe bien qué va a hacer. Pero sí que ha dado los campos de maíz que están al lado de la Madriguera para construir la escuela. Espera que a Molly no le importe mucho cuando despierte. La venta de maíz da una buena parte del presupuesto de la casa, el dominio de su esposa.

… Arthur se sorprende por algo. Según lo que cuentan los sanadores, Molly tiene el anillo del cabeza de familia en su mano. La magia Weasley que emana de esa joya mágica está ayudando mucho a la bebé. Pero no solo eso. Y hasta ese momento Arthur lo entiende: que el anillo esté con ella solo quiere decir que la magia familiar la ha aceptado. Molly Weasley es la nueva cabeza de clan.

Arthur empieza a reír nerviosamente, tanto que sus hermanos se le quedan mirando con miedo. Cedric, que ha estado viendo hacia la ventana, se acerca lentamente.

―Artie, tranquilo hombre…

―¿Se habrá topado con alguna poción rancia o algo? ―pregunta Bilius al menor.

―¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! ―dice Arthur por lo bajo―. ¿Se imaginan a Molly como cabeza de la familia? ¡Pondrá en cintura a la gente de la Rosemary field mientras hace la cena y lava la ropa!

Los hermanos, que tampoco habían hecho la conexión, también empiezan a reír con fuerza. Molly Weasley, cabeza mágica de familia… Algo les dice que se vienen cambios a la comunidad mágica de Ottery St. Catchpole, y no solo porque abrirán una nueva escuela.

―Bueno, creo que también tendremos que coger los que tienen tinta negra. Esos son los de negocios serios, o eso dijo _Granny_ Allan.

Los tres respiran hondo y se acercan, por fin, al escritorio.

-o-

Arthur, Bilius y Cedric se habían propuesto ir al funeral de su querido tío abuelo, pero estar en el cuarto de él, mirando sus cosas; termina siendo su manera de celebrar la vida.

―Es increíble la cantidad de investigación que hizo ―comenta por enésima vez Cedric―. Esto más que un informe, es casi que un cuento. Los dibujos de cómo se imaginaba las aulas, el comedor, hasta toda la investigación detrás de las tres casas en que se van a dividir los niños… ¡Miren este plan final de la ceremonia de escogencia!

Arthur coge el papel, y lee las grandes y gruesas letras rosas de su tío. Ríe con ternura.

―¡Hasta a mí me gustaría saber en qué casa estaría! ―baja más el pergamino, y abre la boca de sorpresa―. ¡Mira Bilius, el tío hace un comentario sobre ti! Hasta el dibujo del animal se te parece.

Los hermanos ríen a razón de eso, antes de volver a leer más papeles. Todos están maravillados.

―… Y por lo menos el setenta por ciento de su material es o se basa en los conocimientos muggle ―analiza Bilius de la nada, como si hubieran estado conversando y no leyendo en silencio por varios minutos―. En serio que estamos desfasados en muchas cosas, y en serio que los muggles son tan ingeniosos. ¡Esa Montessori y su idea de aprender jugando es justo lo que yo necesitaba cuando niño! ¿Dónde estaba _Granny_ cuando mamá nos tenía hasta media noche en el techo, viendo estrellas y oyéndola hablar y hablar de astronomía, y la magna historia de la familia Black?

―¡Pero si ver las estrellas te encantaba Billius! ―le exclama Arthur― Lo que no te gustaba es que mamá no te dejara inventar constelaciones o tus versiones de historia para las ya existentes.

―¡El _Granny_ Allan me hubiera dejado!

Los tres ríen de nuevo, y vuelven a ordenar la enorme cantidad de pergaminos, cuadernos muggle y libros que han encontrado en el escritorio.

Ese escritorio tenía un tipo de hechizo en él. Una variación del hechizo para las tiendas mágicas o el famoso maleta-hogar. Cuando se abre cualquiera de las gavetas en el escritorio, se ve una gran cantidad de papeles en todas sus formas. Y, todas, parecen ser miniaturas para casas de juguetes o hadas.

Pero cuando empiezan a sacar alguno de ellos, sobre todo los libros, las cosas cambian. Apenas están afuera de la gaveta, cualquiera de esos objetos crece a su tamaño natural como si fuera un globo inflable.

Así que ese enorme escritorio guarda dentro de sí todo un gran estudio y biblioteca. Porque _Granny_ Allan no solo tenía más de veinte años de estudio sobre la educación infantil, la organización de una escuela y hasta los temarios de clases por años. No solo tenía muchos libros de todo tipo ahí, también tenía arte.

Los hermanos en verdad se sorprendieron de la cantidad y calidad de su arte. La cantidad de sus dibujos, retratos y pinturas bien resguardadas dentro del escritorio era enorme. Pero es no era todo. El _Granny_ Allan también era un escritor. Tenía once novelas terminadas, unas siete sin terminar, una antología de historias cortas de más de mil quinientas páginas y, lo que más llamó su atención: doscientos cuarenta y cuatro cuentos infantiles terminados, ilustrados y encuadernados casi que profesionalmente.

Arthur y Cedric sienten aguarse sus ojos al ver algunos o todos esos cuentos. Bilius llora sin vergüenza alguna. Se puede sentir un rastro de magia en ellos, sobre todo por los dibujos muy coloridos que se movían por sus páginas. Quieren decir algo al respecto, pero no logran dar con las palabras… Es algo así como si el _Granny_ Allan les regalara todo su cariño desde esas páginas, para siempre. Como que además de su magia, dejó un poco de sí mismo también.

Arthur es el primero que sale del trance. Se limpia toscamente los ojos con su antebrazo, y mira hacia algún otro de los papeles.

―Tenemos que traer a Xeno y Pandora para que vean todo esto. No sé porqué _Granny_ lo escondió, pero yo no sé nada sobre arte y veo lo mucho que… ―carraspea y se da un momento para respirar y tranquilizarse antes de volver a hablar―: que está bien hecho. Me parece que algo de esto se podrá editar en la Exo… Creo que a _Granny_ le hubiera gustado verse editado.

―¡Claro que sí! ―grita Bilius entre llantos, y abraza a su pecho tres o cuatro de los libros infantiles―. Si él mismo se editó y todo… ¡Todo niño se merece tener un _Granny_ Allan en su vida!

―Creo que es buena idea… Vamos Bilius ―dice finalmente Cedric, conciliador―, guardemos todo de nuevo, y sigamos con todo lo de la escuela.

―¡La _Granny Allan primary school_! ―grita el mediano de los hermanos.

Aunque Arthur y Cedric sienten que la escuela merece algún nombre más noble, lleno de respeto, Bilius insiste tanto en ese título, que al final tuvieron que coincidir con él.

Al final no llegan ni al final de la ceremonia. Se quedaron tanto tiempo dentro de esa habitación, sentados al suelo y rodeados de papeles en todas sus formas; que ni se acordaron de eso. Pero no les importa mucho. Ellos van a ser realidad el sueño de su querido tío abuelo. Esa es su mejor manera de honrarlo.

**-o-**

El mapa arquitectónico, pictórico y mágico está desplegado frente a ellos, iluminado por la luz del sol naciente. Ahí se ve una edificación que más bien parece un pueblo pequeño.

Tiene un espacio central, lleno de juegos infantiles, espacio y algunas flores. Alrededor de eso, hay casas de una planta, grandes y amenas, pintadas artísticamente y con cariño. Cuatro de ellas tiene tonalidades diferentes: azules, rojos, amarillos y verdes; a diferencia de las otras, esa tiene un pequeño campanario. La última de las casas es la más diferente de todas: parece un mini-castillo blanco con manchas de todos los colores.

Cercando las casas, hay diferentes terrenos en cada uno de los puntos cardinales. Uno de ellos es de un huerto rodeado de varios arboles frutales. Otro tiene un lago, calmo y celeste. El del sur, es un terreno llano y, finalmente, en el oeste hay un corral con espacios para varios tipos de animales. Se pueden ver conejos, puffkins y gallinas entre ellos.

Aunque todo está dibujado con la perfección arquitectónica del gran aritmático que el _Granny_ Allan era, lo que salta más a la vista es su arte. La forma en que están pintado es impresionante, casi que se palpa el amor que Allan le tenía a ese sueño. Las plantas, la luz danzando en el agua de la piscina, las nubes espumosas, las aves de colores imponentes y hasta las paredes llenas de líquenes decorativos… Todo destilaba cariño y anhelo.

Sin embargo, lo que más llama la atención es el movimiento de la pintura. Es un día soleado y con un viento que mueve las hojas de los árboles. Hasta que hay un movimiento dorado en el campanario… ¡Y la pintura se llena de vida! De todas las casas, menos la verde, salen niños. Niños de entre cuatro a once años, seguidos de cerca por sus maestros. Son pequeños felices, de todos los colores, contexturas, alturas y caracteres.

Los niños se dividen en grupos. La gran mayoría de ellos se van al parque, a jugar y a organizarse entre ellos para darse turnos. Algunos van a las hamacas que se mueven solas, otros se suben en escobas voladoras, otros hacen castillos de arena… Otros niños se van al campo a jugar la anda, o cerca de los árboles para darle del huerto para jugar escondido.

Un par se tiran al lado descaradamente, y uno de los maestros corre hacia ellos para regañarles y sacarlos. En el otro extremo, están los niños que se sientan en los corredores alrededor de las casas, para hablar, leer o jugar juegos de mesa; o los que se acercan a mirar las gallinas, y abrazar conejos o puffkins.

La acción se sigue dando por diez minutos. _Granny_ Allan ha hecho un entramado de pequeñas historias en que todas las personas dibujadas son protagonistas. Parece que más que una pintura, estuvieran viendo una fotografía mágica… La campana dorada vuelve a moverse, y todos los niños caminan lentamente, instigados por los maestros, hacia sus casas. Aunque no hay alguien, el espacio sigue "vivo" en las ramas de los árboles moviéndose, o la luz en el agua. Hasta que la campana se mueve, y los niños vuelven a salir al recreo.

Cedric baja el mapa que los tres hermanos han estado mirando. Como han pasado una noche en vilo, leyendo y ordenando los papeles de su tío abuelo, los tres están algo pálidos y ojerosos. Sin embargo, hay una clase de paz en ellos. En silencio, los tres se concentran en el maizal que, poco a poco, se ve más amarillo por la luz solar. Hay una brisa suave en el aire, cada vez más caliente…

¡PAP! Bilius da una gran palmada que hace brincar a los otros dos. Luego, empieza a hablar con una gran sonrisa y rapidez:

―¡Pues bien! _Granny_ Allan ha hecho unos planos preciosos y estoy feliz de poder hacer este proyecto. ¡Pero aún más de que me haya dejado algo a mí! ―Bilius se mueve con mucha energía, como tocado por un rayo. Coge su varita y gira e indica con ella de allá para acá, haciendo hechizos no-verbales. Frente a él y flotando en el aire, aparecen un caballete, un pergamino, pluma y tinta―. Que sí, que tenemos toda la lista de lo que quiere con las casas. ¡Pero no hay planos por ningún lado! Así que los haré yo ahora mismo. ¡Mi cabeza está llena…

Mientras habla, ha estado poniendo todos los objetos en su lugar. Sin embargo, cuando va a bajarlo al suelo, se da cuenta de que están de pie en un camino de bajada algo empinado. Es cuando se gira hacia su hermano menor, y lo increpa viendo entre él y el suelo:

―Cedric, ¡Vamos! ¿Para qué te tengo? Conjura un cúmulo de tierra y luego alísalo para que pueda apoyar todo esto. ¡Ya quiero dibujar!

Pero el menor lo mira con ojos entornados:

―O podemos ir por el principio, Bilius, y hacer un mapeo mágico del suelo, saber con lo que trabajamos aquí e iniciar los hechizos para alistar el terreno…

Bilius lo corta con una pedorreta.

―Aburriiiido. Lo dicho, para eso te tengo aquí. Hazme la plataforma y luego te vas a hacer todo eso allá… ―como el menor no se mueve, sube la voz―. ¡Vamos, vamos, que la vida no espera!

―Bilius, que hemos estado toda la noche a la luz de las velas leyendo y ordenando todo lo del abuelo ―le recuerda Arthur.

―Solo tú has estado toda la noche leyendo y ordenando papeles ―corrige Cedric… Bilius está pintando en el pergamino con movimientos rápidos y largos, ausente a todo―. Bilius y yo nos dimos unas siestas, y por tu insistencia. Creo que ahora es tu turno mientras nosotros trabajamos.

Arthur intenta protestar, pero no por mucho. Es verdad que está cansando, y que sus hermanos ya son mayores de edad y pueden decidir trabajar en cosas que necesitan mucha atención al detalle cuando casi no han dormido.

Aparece temprano en la entrada de la casa de sus padres, para dormir en su antigua cama. Despierta unas dos horas después, para hacerles el desayuno a Billy y Charlie.

**-o-**

Después de una corta siesta recuperadora, los gritos felices de sus hijos al verlo en casa cuando despiertan, un buen desayuno hablando con sus padres e hijos, y horas de juego varios la sala con ellos, bajo la vista vigilante de su madre; Arthur aparece de nuevo en el camino que lleva hacia la Madriguera.

Bilius no se ha movido de su sitio en todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, los movimientos de su mano eran más comedidos, aunque igual de intensos. Eso sí, tiene un nuevo ayudante encima del pergamino: una cinta métrica, que se mueve con igual rapidez y ahínco siguiendo los deseos de Bilius. Parece tan consciente, que hasta da un latigazo hacia Arthur cuando este se acerca y desconcentra a Bilius de su trabajo.

―¡Hombre Artie! ¡Aparece como cualquier mago del mundo y has un sonido, por Merlín!

Él mayor solo sonríe y mira hacia el mapa.

―Madre me ha mandado a exigirles que regresen a casa a dormir y, de una vez, que almorcemos en familia como hace tiempos no lo hacemos. Papi vendrá de los graneros y todo.

Bilius ha estado entre mirarlo a él y seguir con su dibujo mientras asiente.

―Sí, sí… Ya casi termino la casa roja, mi casa. Cuando lo haga, aparezco por allá.

―Billy y Charlie te esperan para jugar…

―En serio estoy por terminar… Ni dos minutos, guardo todo esto en la oficina y voy para allá.

Arthur hace un sonido de incredulidad, pero lo deja ser. Acaba de darse cuenta que Cedric va hacia ellos desde los maizales, sobre una escoba voladora. Le saluda con la mano y se le acerca cuando el menor desmonta junto a los dos.

―Madre los quiere ya tomando una siesta en la casa, y luego almorzando en familia. Hasta está haciendo estofado de cordero.

―¡Estofado de cordero! ―grita Bilius, levantando un puño mientras la otra mano marca un línea.

Cedric sonríe…

―… Y galletas de chocolate de postre ―termina Arthur. Cedric sonríe aún más. El mayor hace un ademán con la cabeza hacia el maizal―: ¿Y? ¿Cómo ves la tierra?

Cedric deja de sonreír.

―Nada que nos atrase mucho, la verdad. Solo que, si construimos todo lo que _Granny_ quería, prácticamente no quedará algo de espacio para el maíz ―dice a regañadientes, y luego se apura e insiste―: Aunque podríamos quitar alguno de los terrenos que el _Granny_ puso alrededor de las casas, así no perderías tanto maíz…

―No ―lo corta Arthur con firmeza―, la escuela será como _Granny_ Allan había soñado que fuera.

―¡Bien dicho, Artie! ―Bilius se mueve de frente su plano de la casa, aunque nunca deja de mirarle, para acercarse a Arthur y darle un palmetazo que es tan fuerte, que el pobre da un gritito. Ese golpe le arderá por varios minutos―. Esto será tan como el _Granny_ quería, que se convertirá en fantasma solo para estar ahí por siempre jamás ―lo último lo dice enfrascado de nuevo en su dibujo.

Los hermanos se miran entre sí y se hacen ademanes con la cabeza, como diciéndose que es el otro el que debe hablar con Bilius y no él mismo. Aunque al final deciden hacer como que no ha dicho algo, y vuelven al tema del maíz. Cedric es el que reinicia la conversación:

―¿Te das cuenta de que si así lo decides, esta sería la última cosecha de maíz de la Madriguera? Y solo tenemos otro maizal funcionando en Rosemary Fields… Ya sabes que los demás siguen casi completamente malditos, de esos que durarán por lo menos dos años más en sanar lo suficiente para empezar a plantar poco a poco; y prácticamente solo tenemos maíz para tres, cuatro meses, en los graneros. Con la cosecha de los Diggory que ya están terminando, y la que se hará aquí, tendremos maíz para el próximo año, y con las raciones de ahora. Pero después de eso…

Arthur solo hace un ademán con la cabeza, como diciendo: "sé de lo que hablas, mi hermano", con cierta pesadumbre.

―¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Pero lo único y peor que puede pasar es que, por dos o tres años, el maíz escasee mucho. Y ya sabes lo que la tía Muriel suele decir: "lo único que necesitamos comer es agua, todo lo demás, por sí solo, es capricho". Creo que la comunidad puede vivir un par de años sin mucho maíz y, si no, puede bien comprarlo en el mundo muggle. ―da un suspiro y mete sus manos en los grandes bolsillos de su túnica―. En cuanto Molly, los niños y yo. Tenemos techo, comida y yo tengo trabajo. Estaremos bien sin el maíz… Además, la idea es que ya para el próximo año escolar, esté funcionando la escuela y Molly será la cabeza de la familia… Todo estará bien.

―Sí, todo estará bien ―repite Cedric, convencido por su hermano.

Arthur no quiere pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa posibilidad. Mira el maizal, como queriendo ver la escuela de una vez ahí. El sueño del _Granny_ Allan, el que no hizo por pensar en practicidades de la vida. No, Arthur no va a caer en la misma trampa, va a realizar, con ayuda de la familia, el sueño del Granny Allan aunque deje sin maíz a Gran Bretaña por diez años, si fuera necesario.

… No se preocupa por Molly y los niños. Sabe que lo único en la vida que no pueden conseguir usando transfiguraciones, es comida. Y, esa, gracias a la magia, siempre la tendrán en Rosemary Fields.

En medio de su silencio, Bilius ha terminado lo que hacía, desaparece todo para que esté de donde los había "agarrado": su oficina; y se acerca hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro:

―¡Estofado de cordero y galletas de chocolate! ―les grita con los puños en alto.

―¡Siesta antes de todo! ―lo emula con cierta burla Arthur.

Bilius y Cedric suben de nuevo sus puños por eso y, luego, usan la desaparición uno detrás del otro. Arthur es el último. Por alguna razón, no puede dejar de ver hacia donde estará la escuela, y sonreír suavemente.

_-o-_

Arthur está dando vueltas entre chimeneas de la red Flu, pero el vacío en su pecho no es por la desorientación.

La despedida de Billy y Charlie fue difícil. Los niños no querían que se fuera de la casa. Lloraban como si no fuera a volver ese mismo día. Aunque Arthur lo comprende: están pequeños como para poder entender, por más que se lo han dicho varias veces, porqué su mamá no está con ellos. Es obvio que no les va a gustar que su papá entre y salga de sus vidas, aunque sea por horas… Da el paso para salir de la chimenea con naturalidad que traen los años de práctica.

―¡Señor Weasley! ―la voz de una medimaga lo saca de sus tristes cavilaciones.

La mujer, baja, obesa y que aparenta alrededor de los cincuenta años, camina con pasos cortos pero muy rápidos hacia él. Una sonrisa ancha en su rostro moreno y un pequeño pergamino enrollado en su mano extendida.

Arthur mira a la medimaga, coge el pergamino y pregunta, esperanzado:

―¿Nuevos resultados de la bebé? ¿Ya está mejor de los pulmones?

―Siguen igual: mejorando muy lentamente. Esto es otra cosa, y puede que mejor para usted que un simple informe, señor Weasley ―le dice ella, con una sonrisilla amable en el rostro.

La medimaga se gira y va con ese caminar alegre hacia el puesto de los medimagos. Una joven le está esperando, y las dos caminan juntas hacia una de las puertas que no es la de Molly, y que él no sabía que estaba siendo usada. No hay personas esperando por noticias de quien fuera esa paciente.

En todos los días que ha estado por ahí, solo dos veces ha visto otras personas en la sala de espera, con sus correspondientes pacientes encerrados en sus cuartos. Una de ellas, según entendió, salió de la sala de emergencias hacia alguna cama común de San Mungo al día siguiente de haber llegado. La otra, de la que aurores esperaban tener noticias, murió dos días después de llegar. Supo su nombre por el Profeta del día siguiente: Bernard Jonhson, 44, auror desde hacía muchos años y padre de dos hijos. Muerto en un duelo contra mortífagos, salvó a varios muggles con su esfuerzo.

Arthur espera que, quien sea que esté en ese cuarto siendo atendido en ese momento, tenga mejor suerte que Bernard Jonhson. Puede ser poco Gryffindor de su parte, pero entre morir como un héroe o vivir para cuidar de su familia, él prefiere mil veces la segunda opción.

… Recuerda que tiene un pergamino en la mano solo después de que se sienta en el suelo, junto a la puerta de Molly y la bebé. En seguida, lo abre. Las preocupaciones y pesadumbres se evaporan de dentro de él solo con ver la letra de quién le escribe. Sonríe como un tonto y le cuesta poder concentrarse lo suficiente para leer de la felicidad que siente:

"_Amado Arthur._

_Le pido a la magia que estés bien, tú y Billy y Charlie. Sé que la familia estará contigo y ellos, pero… Ya sabes cómo soy, no puedo evitar preocuparme y sentir que debo pedir perdón por no poder estar ahí con ustedes y por, aunque sé que no es mi culpa, ser la razón por las que no están bien. _

_Por favor, sé que lo debes haber hecho, pero insisto: por favor, diles a Billy y Charlie que les amo, que estoy bien y que no puedo estar con ellos, muy por mi disgusto, pero que haré lo posible para salir de aquí pronto. Dales también un gran abrazo de mi parte._

_También deseo que te dejes ayudar por todas las personas que te quieren. A veces, es malo tener tanto orgullo… Y así no me preocuparía tanto por ti. Que sepas que te amo mucho, que sé que podrás con todo y que, por eso, no tengo resquemores en hacer lo que debo hacer aquí. Lo siento mucho por todo que este accidente te ha hecho pasar. Cuando regrese, te lo compensaré de alguna manera, mi Artie. _

_Por más que he insistido en que quiero que me visites, la doctora Wellbeloved repite que nadie que no sea necesario para la recuperación de la bebé puede entrar. Me parece que es una excusa, ¿por qué no pueden hacerte el hechizo que se hacen a sí mismos para poder estar cerca de ella sin enfermarla?_

_Te extraño mucho. No sabes lo cuanto que me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo. Con nosotras._

_Pero no te preocupes, estaremos bien. La bebé y yo estamos mejorando, y tenemos la fuerza para seguir haciéndolo. _

_La sanadora Wellbeloved me ha estado hablando de la situación, de que solo podemos esperar a que ella vaya creciendo lo más naturalmente posible. Y, en mi caso, estar tranquila y darle a amor y confianza a la bebé. Ahora que sé qué puedo hacer, estaré más tiempo despierta y, espero, estaremos afuera de esta sala más rápido para volver con ustedes y la familia. Más ahora…_

Con eso, Arthur llega al final del pergamino. Aunque Molly ha hecho cada vez más pequeña su letra para poder escribirle todo lo que quería, se ve que no ha terminado la carta. Por eso, le dibuja una flecha hacia un lado. Arthur entiende que su escrito sigue en la otra cara del pergamino, y lo gira. La letra de Molly sigue siendo muy pequeña desde el inicio. Toma unos segundos para volver a la lectura.

La verdad es que le ha costado leer la carta, porque cada tanto tiene que darse unos segundos para respirar y bajar un poco sus reacciones ante lo que dice. Sonrisas, lágrimas y meneos de cabeza han sido frecuentes. Aún así, durante la lectura, Arthur no ha dejado de sentir que todas las mortificaciones de su vida se le han aligerado. Él también ha extrañado mucho a su Mollywaffles.

Vuelve a la carta después de dar una fuerte bocanada de aire. Arthur se da cuenta de que Molly tuvo que darse un tiempo para pensar, antes de seguir con la carta. La mancha al inicio del siguiente párrafo se lo dice: la pluma estuvo inactiva por algunos minutos, antes de que ella volviera a escribir. Aunque, por el tema, Arthur entiende porqué hizo la pausa.

"_Desde antes supe de la muerte de Granny Allan. No tengo palabras para expresar mi pésame. Él siempre supo cómo hacerme sentir en casa en Rosemary Fields, aún antes de que fuéramos pareja. Aunque me duele, no puedo pensar más que GRACIAS cuando supe porqué murió. Cuando veo a nuestra bebé en mi pecho, siento que entiendo por qué tomó la decisión que tomó, y no tengo ganas de reprochárselo. Sé que él lo hizo de corazón, y cuando se hace así… Solo se le puede decir gracias._

_No sé qué tipo de despedida por Granny Allan hicieron en Rosemary Fields, pero espero que podamos hacerla nosotros dos juntos cuando salgamos de aquí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer en su nombre._

_Aunque no sé si en verdad es lo menos que podemos hacer. Él hizo tanto por nosotros, que se siente que, lo que hagamos, será poco. Lo que me hace pensar que, tal vez, el destino me dice algo con esto de que tengo el anillo del cabeza de familia en la mano. Aunque, sé que llegó allí porque Granny quería salvarme a mí y a la bebé, ¿y si la magia me termina haciendo la cabeza de familia con todas las de la ley…?_

_Sé que es una tontería. Imagino que se hará algo para que lo tenga un Weasley de sangre cuando salgamos de aquí, ¿no? Lo que pasa es que, ya que tengo el anillo y mi magia está volviendo a ser la que era… No sé cómo explicarlo, pero es como que lo siento. La magia del anillo, un algo más fuera de mí, grande pero amable y vigorizante. Aunque algo me dice que puede serlo aún más, o que antes lo era más… _

_¡Pero perdón por irme por las ramas! Ya se me acaba el pergamino y no quiero tener que pedir otro. _

_El último tema que siento que no puede esperar, es algo que creo que debemos hacer como agradecimiento al Granny. Sé que habíamos dicho que, si teníamos una niña, tú le pondrías el nombre. Sin embargo, desde poco después que la vi, supe que su nombre debía ser Allana. Espero que te guste la idea._

_Estoy al final del pergamino. Espero con ansias tu carta para poder responderte pronto. Los amo a todos._

_Molly Weasley._"

"_Allana Weasley_", piensa Arthur. Y asiente con fuerza cuando la idea se le completa en la cabeza.

―Allana Ginevra Weasley ―dice en voz alta―. Sí, me gusta cómo suena.

Arthur vuelve a leer pedazos de la carta, y toda ella por un par de veces más. Hasta que, finalmente, se levanta del suelo y va hacia la estación de los medimagos, para pedir pergamino, tinta y pluma. Se siente como en esas semanas en vacaciones de Hogwarts en que solo podía conversar con Molly por ese medio.

Siente como si, por fin, ha empezado a amanecer después de vivir en la oscuridad por muchos días.


	6. Dadas ¿de alta? 1

**6**

**¿Dadas de alta?**

Con las cartas entre los dos pasando esa puerta que antes era infranqueable, Arthur y Molly se sienten mucho mejor. Aunque la situación sigue siendo difícil, y parece que cada pocos días la vida les pone al frente nuevos retos; al poder conversarlo entre ellos, el mundo volvía a ser manejable.

"_… La sanadora Wellbeloved dice que Ally necesita que la placenta siga funcionando para que la alimente. Por eso me preocupa que, por más magia que usen, en menos de una semana, tendrán que removerla… ¿Y si no tiene fuerza para tragar…? Aún así, siento que Ally ya empieza a ser más mía que de los sanadores y medimagos, porque estaría tomando de mi leche…_"

"_… Así que, por eso creo que deberías escribirles partes de las cartas especialmente para ellos. Billy intenta hacerse el fuerte, pero Charlie está cada vez más ansioso. Madre dice que por todo hace berrinches, no quiere comer saludablemente, y se escapa a los terrenos de alrededor todo el tiempo. Me es difícil de creer, porque siempre que estoy con ellos, es al revés. Billy hace más berrinches, y Charlie es muy cariñoso y bien portado…_"

"_… Y esa es la explicación de por qué, desde mañana, Gertry, Naf y los demás elfos, por más que ni ellos ni yo estamos seguros de querer seguir las órdenes; van a dejar de ayudar a Ally a respirar por algunos minutos, y la van a dejar hacerlo sola… ¡No sabes los nervios que me tengo que tragar por el bien de ella! Y lo peor de todo, es que la sanadora Hester dice que, si deja de respirar, solo le toquemos el piecito para "recodarle" que respire, ¿puedes creerlo?_".

"_¡No tienes ni idea del papeleo y los requerimientos que ponen los muggles para inscribir una escuela privada! ¡Y yo que creía que nada podía ser peor que la burocracia del Ministerio! Intenté decirle a Vivian que es mucho trabajo para algo que no creo que sea necesario. Pero ella insiste en que, para los squib o hasta magos y brujas que quieren vivir en el mundo muggle, es lo mínimo que se puede hacer. No estoy muy convencido, pero después de verla organizar el curso que usaremos para enseñar a los interesados a ser maestros, creo que no tengo de otra que seguir fielmente su palabra. Además, según sus planes, el Granny así lo quería…_"

"_… Pero toda la felicidad que tenía por poder simplemente caminar de allá para acá con Ally, bañarla, vestirla y darle de mamar se fue al traste por Meredith. ¡Esa sanadora no tiene tacto alguno! En lugar de ver con felicidad que ya puede estar más tiempo respirando sin la ayuda de los elfos, esa mujer me insiste en que le dé permiso para hacer experimentos con ellos. ¡Me tiene harta! No es como que tener el anillo me hace en serio la cabeza de familia. Y, según me dijiste, al Granny Allan tampoco le hizo mucha gracia esa idea de la sanadora, por lo que…_"

"_¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amada Mollywoffles! No sabes lo tanto que te seguimos extrañando, hoy como que se siente aún más. Pero, también, ha sido mucho más patente el amor que Billy y Charlie te tienen. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que era tu cumpleaños, insistieron en que te hiciéramos un pastel y un gran ramo de flores. ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín! ¡Qué bueno que no estuviste aquí para ver cómo dejamos tu cocina! Juro que nunca antes he usado tanto un hechizo como cuando usé "evanesco" en ese lugar. Después de todo ese esfuerzo, espero que los sanadores y medimagos me dejen dártelos, el pastel y el ramo, aunque no sea presencialmente. Y, también, de que el pastel nos haya quedado, al menos, comible. Billy dice que…_"

"_¡Gracias por el regalo mi amor! El pastel estuvo mucho muy rico porque me lo comí pensando en ustedes tres haciéndolo. En serio, con tal de haberlos vistos hacerme ese pastel, no me hubiera importado el caos en mi cocina. Me sabe mal que no me dejaran ni ver el ramo de flores, pero ya sabes que eso puede hacerle mal a las vías respiratorias…_"

"_Estoy indeciso y preocupado Molly. Volver al trabajo, aunque solo sea en jornada de medio tiempo, ha sido muy difícil para mí. Entre los niños y toda la organización para poder iniciar con la escuela del Granny el próximo año lectivo, no doy abasto con lo de la oficina. Y se hecha de ver. Cuando fui a pedirle al jefe Mallone un permiso para usar giratiempos, él habló muy seriamente conmigo. Me dijo que entiende por lo que he pasado este mes, pero que la oficina ya está en una situación precaria porque solo tiene dos puestos de trabajo y que, conmigo y mis problemas, las cosas se van a salir de control. Casi que me dijo que debería decidirme: o en serio apostar por la escuela y renunciar, o dejar que la familia se haga cargo de ella y volver a tiempo completo. Te voy a decir lo que he pensado al respecto, pero quiero que decidamos entre los dos_..."

"_Hoy recibí una carta que me ha sobresaltado. Es más, según cuentan, todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron entrar una lechuza desde la red Flu. Era de Gringotts. En resumen, un tal Bloodfang me exige que, aunque sea por carta, ponga en orden las cuentas de Rosemary Fields. Que ni en setiembre ni en octubre he hecho nada al respecto, y que la cuenta que recoge todos los pagos de las demás cuentas puede congelarse si no hago los pagos a las familias de las granjas… ¡Pero si Tessy, Fiona y todos me han dicho que no me preocupara por eso! ¡Que se iban a hacer cargo de todo lo que hacía el Granny! ¿Qué voy a hacer Artie…?_"

"_En serio que empiezo a apreciar mucho más lo que hacías por nuestra familia Molly. ¡Lo hacías ver tan fácil! Pero cuidar de niños mágicos, la casa y nuestra pequeña granja se me está haciendo más difícil por momentos. A veces, hasta más que seguir viéndomelas con las dos burocracias, muggle y mágica, chocar una y otra vez por la escuela y conmigo en medio. No, las cosas no pueden estar tranquilas ni un por momento. Más cuando empeoran porque tienes a dos hermanos y un tío que están construyendo una escuela a tu lado, y han empezado a vivir en tu casa con la excusa que está más cerca del trabajo…_"

"_¡Excelentes noticias, Artie! ¡Las mejores! Pero te las daré mañana. Tráete a todos los que puedas cuando vengas, por favor. Creo que a ellos también les alegrará el día_".

Noviembre 17, 1975.

Arthur aun tiene ese pergamino dentro de su bolsillo cuando sale de la chimenea. Esa vez, pone mucho empeño en no dar un paso en falso. Tiene alzados a Billy y Charlie a cada lado de su cuerpo y, aunque les ha dicho que se agarren fuerte a él, cuando se viaja con niños por Red Flu se debe tener todo el cuidado posible.

Aunque siente firme al llegar, su madre Cedrella le toma de la mano, a él y a Charlie, para evitar cualquier problema. Ella no es la única que había llegado primero a la sala de emergencias. También están su padre, Tessy, Sextus, Pandora, Xeno, uno de los hermanos de Molly y su padre, y algunas otras personas más desocupadas a media mañana de un lunes en Ottery St. Catchpole.

Las sanadoras Hester Wellbeloved y Meredith Prince están en la estación de los medimagos. La mayor le sonríe y se acerca a él por entre las demás personas.

―Buenos días señor Weasley… Así que estos son los famosos Billy y Charlie de los que tanto he oído ―dice ella con una sonrisa hacia los susodichos.

La reacción de los dos no puede ser más opuesta. Mientras Charlie esconde su cabeza en el pecho de su padre, Billy le saluda con la mano y una gran sonrisa en el rostro:

―¡Gusto en conocerla!

La sanadora se derrite de ternura al instante.

―¡Vaya, qué joven más encantador! El gusto es mío, señorito Weasley.

Arthur baja a Billy, pero le da la mano, mientras habla con la sanadora.

―Espero que tener tantos invitados en la sala de espera no le haya metido en problemas, sanadora Wellbeloved.

―No, para nada. De hecho, y como les decía a los abuelos ahora mismo, aquí todos estamos felices de que, por una vez, tengamos la sala llena por buenas noticias. Casi nunca nos dejan dar de alta desde aquí mismo, la gran mayoría de las veces tenemos que subirlos a sala. Pero con Molly y Ally, nos dejaron tenerlas aquí hasta el final… ―se gira para empezar a caminar, guiándolos. Pero se detiene al instante―: ¡Ah! ¡Ahí vienen ellas!

Arthur se da cuenta que no entiende totalmente lo que le está diciendo, aunque no sabe por qué. No al menos hasta que una persona baja y pelirroja, sale de detrás de esa puerta cerrada por él hace casi por dos meses.

―¡Mollywaffles!

―¡Mami!

―¡Mami!

Arthur y Billy salen corriendo hacia la muy sonriente y llorosa mujer. Charlie también está igual de desesperado, pero solo grita "_¡mami, mami!_" desde los brazos de su padre, brincando en su sitio.

Molly también correría, pero no puede. Sus dos brazos también están ocupados y además, ellos ya están suficientemente cerca y corriendo hacia ella. Ni se da cuenta de que, los demás, también se han acercado, pero no lo hacen más porque saben que ellos no son los que tienen derecho a la primicia.

Ella decide agacharse y acercar el cuello hacia Billy, mientras mueve un poco hacia un lado a la bebé dormida. El niño de casi cinco años le abraza con mucha fuerza, llorando y diciéndole que la ama mucho y que la extraña. Pronto, Arthur y Charlie se unen al abrazo desde su espalda.

Molly no sabe ni qué hacer con ella misma. Mueve de un lado para el otro su cabeza, entre risas, llantos y palabras de cariño, para darles besos a los tres. Al menos hasta que todo ese caos de cariño despierta a la menor de la familia. Solo el oído entrenado de una madre puede oír los gemiditos débiles de la pequeña bebé.

Ella se aleja un poco de Arthur, Billy y Charlie, se limpia un poco las lágrimas en su hombro y habla con más fuerza.

―Aquí hay alguien más que quiere saludar ―y mientras habla, mueve un poco la manta con su mano. Eso hace aparecer, por primera vez para su familia, a la menor de ellos.

La bebé extremadamente pequeña, flaca, pálida y con piel transparente había desaparecido por una bebé recién nacida sana. Hasta está obesa, pues sus mejillas están tan llenas que sus ojos, apretados por el llanto, se ven más pequeños. Pero lo que llama más la atención es la cantidad de suave cabello en su cabeza. A la luz de la sala, brilla con un color entre rubio y rojo.

La mano de Arthur se posa enseguida sobre su cabeza, y la acaricia. Los niños también se acercan, sonrisas y sorpresa en sus rostros.

―¿Ella es Ally, a la que solo mami podía sanar? ―Billy dice, acercando su cara a la niña que se sigue removiendo, por más que su madre la mese. El niño de casi cinco años tiene la boca un poco abierta del

interés.

Charlie, por su cuenta, palmea lentamente el vientre de la bebé, y le susurra:

―No _lloyes, to`o_ está ben.

―Sí, ella es Ally. Y ya está bien como para ir con nosotros a casa, ¿no es genial?

―Sí, lo es ―responde Billy que está muy concentrado, viéndola.

Arthur solo acaricia la cabeza de la bebé, y mira hacia su familia. Molly y los niños siguen hablando entre sí.

―¿Ya nos podemos acercar? ―les pregunta una voz femenina desde arriba.

Los dos padres suben la cabeza. Se dan cuenta que los demás también se han acercado y rodeado a la familia, aún sentada en el suelo.

―Pero, primero, aparezcamos o transformemos unas sillas, ¿no? ―vuelve a hablar Cedrella, con fingida seriedad en su rostro.

―¡Ups! ―exclama uno de los gemelos hermanos de Molly, pues los dos se estaban sentando en el suelo junto a ellos.

Todos ríen un poco la gracia, mientras los niños y sus tíos gemelos se ponen en pie al instante. Arthur también lo hace, pero pronto se agacha un poco y extiende los brazos.

―Creo que ya la has acaparado mucho, ¿me prestas a mi pequeña niña, Molly?

Su esposa le arruga el rostro por un instante, en juego. Mueve a la bebé hacia él.

―¡No importa, que yo tengo dos bebés para mí solita!

Arthur coge con cuidado a la niña. La cabecita de ella bien apoyada en su brazo. Cuando se yergue, todos los demás adultos se acercan a hacer voces tiernas por la bebé, que no sigue muy contenta con tanto alboroto.

―¡Vengan acá! ―exclama Molly con los brazos abiertos.

Billy y Charlie no la hacen esperar. Los dos se sientan a su regazo como pueden, la abrazan y hablan un buen tiempo de las cosas que han pasado mientras la esperaban. Molly les asiente y expresa sorpresa por más que muy poco es entendible.

Los adultos solo dicen que la bebé es preciosa, que ya quieren que les dejen tomarla, que pobrecita por seguir llorando…

Y entre tanta conversación sin mucho sentido, las sanadoras y medimagos solo ven mucho amor. Y se enfrascan en esa vista, tomando fuerza de ella. Luego comentaron que deberían dar de alta con más frecuencia. Muy pocas veces se dan cuenta de la felicidad que pueden dar gracias a su trabajo. Normalmente, solo se quedan con la esperanza de los que pueden subir al hospital mejoren, y las lágrimas de los que se quedaron ahí…

-o-

Por más que Molly y Arthur intentan quitarle importancia al asunto, los gemelos Fabian y Gideon, junto a Pandora y Cedrella; lograron su cometido: Llegarán de improviso donde Quartus, y le exigirán que abra su casa para una celebración familiar.

Cuando Molly oye eso enrojece e intenta, con más insistencia, que no hagan algo por ellas. Pero Septimus insiste que no es tanto. Dice que su hermano mayor sabe que su casa es perfecta para que la familia celebre en ella. Además, en esos tiempos y después de la muerte del Granny Allan, Ottery st. Catchpole en serio necesita alegría. Y ya todos se habían contagiado con ella en media sala de emergencias. ¡Hasta Xeno invita al personal del lugar a la fiesta!

―¡Sí claro, nos encantaría tenerlos ahí! ―exclama Gideon, el más corpulento de los gemelos―. Salen a las dos, ¿no? ¡Lléguense apenas terminen aquí!

―¡Es más, manden lechuzas con invitaciones a todos los sanadores y medimagos de los otros turnos ahora mismo! ―le secunda Fabian.

Molly, totalmente mortificada y enrojecida, les da de manotazos a los dos mientras susurra en gritos:

―¿¡Cómo se les ocurre!? ¡Que no es su casa…! ¡Ni siquiera es su tierra familiar!

―Es verdad, ¿cómo se les ocurre muchachos? ―exclama Septimus, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro― ¡Que no pueden enviar las invitaciones si no se saben la dirección! Sanadora Wellbeloved, por favor, apunte…

Al final, y ahí mismo Septimus, Cedrella y la sanadora Wellbeloved, escribieron las invitaciones a la fiesta en la casa de Quartus… Y no una al mismo Quartus para decirle que va a hacer una fiesta, dicho sea de paso.

Molly esconde el rostro en sus manos, muy avergonzada por toda la atención que se le está dando a su salida del hospital. Arthur la abraza divertido mientras le insiste que no es para tanto. El abuelo Prewett está embobado con su nieta en brazos, que se ha vuelto a dormir con su nana. Los gemelos y Xeno juegan y hablan con Billy y Charlie, todos sentados en el suelo. Los otros adultos están organizando entre sí la fiesta donde Quartus… Y la sanadora Meredith Prince mira a todos con sorpresa y una gran pero agradable extrañeza.

Un ambiente tan amable y distendido… Meredith nunca lo había visto y, menos, sentido. Era como si estuvieran en la sala de estar de alguien como la abuela favorita que cualquier niño desea tener; y todos estuvieran siendo bienvenidos y abrazados por simplemente estar ahí. Meredith nunca antes ha estado tan segura de que en serio que la familia Weasley tiene una poderosa magia dentro de sí. Por esos varios minutos, lograron convertir la sala de emergencia en un hogar. Ese que se llevaron consigo cuando salieron por la Red Flu.

La sala de emergencias volvió a ser la de siempre, para la melancolía de los que se quedaron.

-o-

De las primeras cosas que se les dice a los padres con bebés recién nacidos es: no debes usar ciertas formas de transportación mágica con niños menores de dos años. Por eso Molly, Arthur y la bebé tienen que usar algo que pocas veces se ve por los aires de Gran Bretaña: una alfombra voladora.

Por más que las corporaciones de escobas voladoras las han logrado hacer ilegales en Gran Bretaña, también es verdad que nadie ha podido inventar un medio de transporte mágico más seguro para los niños pequeños. Por eso, San Mungo es el único lugar en esa comunidad mágica tiene alfombras voladoras, pero solo para el transporte de infantes de menos de dos años de esa institución a su casa y viceversa.

Así que, cuando ya todos los demás familiares partieron hacia la casa de Quartus a decirle que van a hacer una fiesta ahí, la sanadora Wellbeloved guía a Arthur, Molly y la bebé al techo de San Mungo. En el camino, conversan animadamente sobre Ottery st. Catchpole mágico, lugar que la sanadora nunca ha visto pero que, gracias a la estadía de Molly y la bebé como sus pacientes, cada vez le interesa más. Está tan inmersa en esa conversación, que no es hasta que está a punto de abrir la puerta para salir a la azotea, que recuerda algo muy importante y se gira hacia ellos, apenada:

―¡Lo siento mucho! Con tanta celebración se me había olvidado… Por favor, síganme a mi oficina. Tenemos suerte de que está cerca. Tengo que hablar con ustedes de los cuidados que Ally necesitará desde ahora en adelante.

La sanadora se gira y empieza a caminar. Ellos la siguen al instante. La bebé bien pegada al pecho de su madre, y dormida. Por eso, antes de hablar, Molly respira y piensa. Ya ha aprendido que tiene que tener cuidado con sus emociones cerca de su niña.

Arthur no tiene esa consideración:

―¿Hay más que no nos ha dicho? ―pregunta él, totalmente serio―. ¿Ally no está fuera de peligro?

―No. Si lo estuviera, no le estaría dando el alta. Pero eso no quiere decir que deban tener cuidados constantes con ella.

Molly salta al instante:

―¿Cuáles? ―nada como saber qué puede hacer y cómo para sentirse mejor con la situación.

―Son cosas simples. Aquí adentro lo hablaremos con tranquilidad.

La sanadora abre una puerta de las tantas que hay en ese pasillo solitario, y entra. La oficina es más grande de lo que hubieran creído desde fuera. Algo a lo que los magos y brujas están muy acostumbrados. No a que la oficina de un sanador sea más parecida a un soleado jardín-sala de estar, que al lugar oscuro, cercado por ingredientes de pociones que suelen ser.

La sanadora los hace pasar por un camino de césped bajo, hacia unos sillones de mimbre muy acolchonados. Una individual para ella, y otro de tres plazas al frente. A la par de los mismos, hay una pequeñísima cascada que sale directamente de la pared, agua que llega a una lagunita donde viven peces de colores. El sonido es reconfortante.

Mientras los esposos se sientan, la sanadora mueve su varita para hacer aparecer una mesita de té entre los tres.

―¿Desean algún aperitivo o bebida? ―pregunta ella. Sonríe―. Molly es testigo de que la comida de este hospital no está tan mal.

―Por mi parte no ―replica Arthur, tratando de ser ameno, aunque la preocupación sigue patente―, tengo que alistarme para la fiesta de más tarde. Usted también, sanadora Wellbeloved. ¿La comida en una fiesta de Rosemary Fields? ¡Épica en sabor y en cantidad!

Molly no se deja llevar por el intento de suavizar el ambiente, y vuelve al instante al tema:

―No gracias, hace poco desayuné… Usted nos decía que tenemos que tener cuidados constantes con Ally. ¿Cuáles son esos cuidados?

La sanadora Wellbeloved da un suspiro, pero sonríe y asiente. Ya ha visto esa misma expresión de concentración en Molly antes. No parece la misma mujer a la que tenían que volver a dormir porque se dejaba llevar por los nervios y los miedos. Desde que habló con ella por primera vez, la joven madre de tres ha peleado y mejorado en poder canalizar toda esa energía emocional en ella, en dar con soluciones y trabajar por ellas. Nunca más tuvieron que dormirla, aun cuando la niña pasaba por cualquiera de sus crisis, más que todo cuando los elfos domésticos hacían los cambios de turnos.

Sin embargo, la bebé llegó al punto en que no debía seguir dependiendo de los elfos para respirar; por más que hasta cabe una posibilidad de que ella jamás recupere totalmente su salud pulmonar. Pero la sanadora Wellbeloved sabe que ese tipo de cosas no se deben decir de esa manera a los familiares, más cuando se trata de niños pequeños.

―Como saben, cuando Ally nació tan prematura, teníamos muchas preocupaciones por su desarrollo. Gracias a la madre tierra, ahora mismo, la gran mayoría de ellas han sido subsanadas. Pero hay otras en las que se tiene que seguir trabajando.

La sanadora mueve su varita. En la mesita de té, aparecen varios y pequeños biberones, llenos de una poción de color rosada lechosa. Molly las reconoce al instante:

―Esa es la leche especial de la que te hablé, Artie. De las que tengo muchas miniaturizadas aquí, en mi bolsillo. Ally tiene que mamar de mí y, dos horas después, tomar esa leche y así. ―la forma en la que habla Molly es un poco frenética―. Es muy buena para el sistema digestivo de ella, sirve para que vaya aclimitándose paulatinamente a la absorción de nutrientes.

Arthur la mira y la asiente. La sanadora le da un momento de silencio, como para darle oportunidad de seguir hablando si así lo quiere. Como no lo hace, Hester Wellbeloved vuelve a hablar.

―Exactamente señora Weasley. Y, como ustedes saben, no solo el sistema digestivo de Ally nos preocupa. También está su sistema respiratorio.

Molly no puede aguantar quedarse en silencio un momento más.

―Lleva una semana con un ritmo de respiración estable ―dice al instante.

Arthur se acerca más a su esposa y le abraza de lado. En silencio, Molly pone la cabeza en su hombro y se acurruca un poco en él. La relajación es notoria en ella. la sanadora Wellbeloved les sonríe y vuelve a hablar con su tono paciente de siempre:

―De nuevo tiene razón, señora Weasley, y por eso y por los buenos cuidados de sus padres, es que les estamos dando de alta. Voy a explicarles los cuidados que necesitan tener para con su sistema respiratorio. ―mueve de nuevo su varita y, frente a ellos, aparece un caldero.

El caldero es muy diferente de lo que suelen ver normalmente en pociones. No está hecho de algún mineral como todos los demás, si no de un material grueso, cristalino y azulado. Está lleno de una sustancia de la que emana un vaho muy blanco que se evapora rápidamente en el aire.

―Esto es un oxigenador. Lo que hace es llenar de más oxígeno el aire, que le facilita la respiración a Ally. San Mungo se los va da, como todos los demás tratamientos, hasta que ella lo necesite. Aunque, si algo le pasara al oxigenedor, la reparación correría a cargo de ustedes. Espero que no haya ningún problema en con eso.

―Por supuesto que no… ―acepta Arthur. Saca la varita de su bolsillo―. ¿Puedo?

―Claro.

Arthur indica hacia el oxigenador con la varita. El objeto flota en el aire y se acerca lentamente hasta el rostro de Arthur. Él murmura "_revelio_" y un hechizo dorado sale de su varita, impacta en el caldero y se convierte en una bruma de humo que cubre el objeto por un instante. Frente a los ojos de los tres, ese humo se condensa en líneas y letras que se "pegan" alrededor del oxigenador.

Esas son las inscripciones rúnicas del objeto. Las "instrucciones" que dice cómo se hace la magia. Mientras el caldero sigue en el aire, Arthur lo gira para examinarlo.

Molly también ve el objeto con interés, enojada consigo misma por no haber tomado Runas junto a Arthur en Hogwarts… ¿De qué sirve saber que los muggles usan algo que se llaman pantalones, tubos de tela para cada pierna? ¿O qué significan las líneas de sus manos en el porvenir de los magos o brujas? ¡Si al final la adivinación cambia con esas mismas líneas, y todo el tiempo! Pero Runas, Runas ahora mismo es lo que en la base de la salud de su bebé.

―¡Qué ingenioso! ―exclama de repente Arthur, y devuelve el caldero a la mesita con un movimiento de varita―. Molly, esto es una obra de arte. Solo necesitas llenar con agua el caldero, tocarlo con tu varita activada hasta que haga un sonido. Solo con eso, va a funcionar alrededor de doce horas… ¡A tío Sextus le encantará ver esto!

Molly asiente con energía y mira hacia la bebé dormida. Le acaricia en círculos la espalda, como tratando de tranquilizarse de que está bien, sobre su corazón.

―Me imagino ―le responde distraídamente a Arthur, luego mira hacia la sanadora―: ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber del oxigenador, sanadora Hester? Tal vez sobre su mantenimiento…

―Como solo se trata de agua, que se evapora toda por su encantamiento, el único cuidado que debes tener es tenerlo en un lugar estable.

―¿No hay problemas de desgaste? Bien que mal, va a estar funcionando continuamente ―pregunta Arthur.

Apenas conteniendo el silencio, Molly mira hacia la sanadora casi que acusadoramente. Espera su respuesta seriamente.

Por alguna razón, Hester siente que está otra vez frente a su madre aquella tarde a sus ocho años. Fue el peor regaño de su vida. Jugando a ser mamá, ella había hecho alguna poción para su hermano menor. El pobre terminó con piel azul, enormes dedos tanto en pies y manos, su cabello cambiado en plumas y, su llanto, era como el repiqueteo de campanas.

Pero lo de ser tremendamente regañada por su madre vino después. En ese momento, cuando su madre vio lo que pasó, la bruja se sentó a la par de su hijo para acariciarle por encima de la ropa y calmarlo, mientras ella debía enviar la lechuza mensajera a San Mungo.

Cuando vio a los sanadores arreglar el terrible sufrimiento que ella había infligido sin querer a su hermano; Hester Wellbeloved, de apenas ocho años, supo lo que quería hacer en su vida: sanadora de San Mungo. Casi sesenta años después ahí está, sentada frente a unos padres amorosos y su bebé que mágicamente sobrevivió al nacer ni con siete meses de gestación. Ahora, ella es la que tiene las respuestas y las formas curar.


	7. Dadas ¿de alta? 2

―No se preocupen, no tendrán problemas de desgaste con el oxigenador. Cada vez que nos veamos en los seguimientos de Ally, se aprovechará para cambiarlo. ―ella acerca la varita al objeto mágico―. Permítanme enseñarles cómo se usa en más detalle. Si eso les tranquilizan, hasta pueden practicar con él antes de ir a casa.

Unos diez minutos después, cuando hasta Molly está confiada en que sabe todo lo necesario para hacer uso del oxigenador, la sanadora se enfrasca en el tema que más le interesa.

―¿Alguno de ustedes ha oído de los hechizos _bullae_? ¿Los hechizos que usan burbujas?

Arthur, que había empezado a levantarse del sofá, se sienta al instante. Molly está respondiendo a la pregunta:

―Solo la que se usa para poder respirar bajo el agua, el que enseñan en quinto o sexto año.

―Ese es el más conocido de ellos, y saber hacerlo les va a servir para la parte de intención del que les quiero enseñar. El hechizo se llama _humini bullae_. Sirve para rodear todo el cuerpo de una persona en una burbuja permeable al aire. Si se hace bien hecha, no será redonda si no que siempre estará a unos centímetros de su piel, la persona no flotará, la burbuja no se verá y prácticamente es como si no existiera. Voy a hacer el hechizo ahora mismo con Ally. Miren los movimientos de varita, por favor.

La mujer dice claramente el hechizo, y mueve la mano en forma circular y con un movimiento de indicar y alejar lentamente al final. De la punta de su varita sale no un rayo, si no lo que parece ser una larga burbuja de jabón que se acerca a la recién nacida, la envuelve y, de la nada, desaparece. La bebé sigue durmiendo sin más.

―¿Se siente algo, Molly? ―pregunta Arthur con interés. Cuesta ver una magia que no se sienta, por la que no se reaccione al instante y que no despierte a una bebé pequeña.

―No, solo como una brisa acuosa al principio. Pero, ahora, nada… ―mira hacia la bebé y vuelve a acariciarle la espalda y luego, mueve esa mano hacia su bolsillo. Saca la varita―. ¿Podemos ver de nuevo el hechizo? Quiero practicar.

―Pero primero, ¿para qué exactamente sirve? ―pregunta Arthur.

―El _humini bullae_ es lo que llamamos un hechizo base ―responde la sanadora―. Sirve para hacer una barrera entre la persona y el entorno. Luego, se decide de qué tipo de burbuja se va a trata. Por ejemplo, ―mueve la varita, como pidiendo permiso. Molly le asiente―. Se puede mezclar esa burbuja con un _protego_ ―de una vez hace el hechizo.

Alrededor de la bebé aparece un halo blancuzco, a unos centímetros de ella y siguiendo su forma. La burbuja rodea ciertas partes de Molly, manteniendo las manos y brazos de ella dentro de la burbuja y en contacto con la bebé sin ningún problema.

―¿Y ahora, se siente algo? ―repite Arthur.

―Como si llevara puesta unas cadenas ligeras en ciertos lugares. Nada más.

Para dejar ver que el _protego_ sirve, la sanadora usa el hechizo que produce cosquillas contra esa barrera protectora. La bebé sigue dormida mientras el rayo impacta contra la burbuja, esta se curva un centímetro, y expulsa el hechizo hacia un lado. El rayo da contra la cascada antes de desaparecer. La sanadora hace el _finite incantatem_, con mucho cuidado, dirigido hacia la bebé. La burbuja-protego desaparece. Pero, aunque pareciera que esa era su intención, Hester hace una mueca de decepción.

―Solo quería quitar el _protego_, pero también se quitó la _bullae_... Como imaginarán, el imponer el segundo hechizo a la _humini bullae_ es más difícil que hacer ese hechizo comúnmente. Se necesita más concentración y visualización. Algunos excelentes magos y brujas logran solo cancelar el segundo hechizo y mantener la _bullae_ puesta, lista para activar otro hechizo en ella. Uno de nuestros sanadores, Asclepio Abbott, hasta puede cambiar el tipo de bullae sin tener que decir los hechizos… En su juventud, eso lo llevó a la final del campeonato de duelo internacional contra el Filius Flitwick. No ganó, pero sí ha sido la final más cerrada y larga que haya vivido nuestro gran campeón.

Hester deja de hablar de repente. Se da cuenta de que estaba divagando y, aunque Arthur estaba muy interesado en el tema, Molly no. La mamá de la bebé la mira con esa concentración que le dice "_ve al punto_" más que sus palabras:

―Entiendo la gran utilidad de aprender ese hechizo, sanadora Wellbeloved. Pero, antes de que lo practiquemos y aprendamos, quiero saber cuál o cuáles son los segundos hechizos que quiere que usemos en Ally. Y por cuanto tiempo o por qué son tan necesarios.

―Por supuesto ―responde Hester―. El segundo hechizo es el _procelcius_. Ally necesita estar rodeada de una temperatura constante de entre 18 y 20 grados centígrados, como lo tenemos en el hospital.

―¿¡Tan caliente como aquí!? ¡Si ya está abrigada! ―exclama Molly.

Hester se sonríe con cierta diversión.

―Aunque sea difícil de creer para los que hemos crecido con veranos de 15 grados centígrados, de 18 a 20 grados es la temperatura en la que los seres humanos estamos más cómodos como especie. Además, y esto es lo más importante para Ally, es la temperatura perfecta para la respiración.

Molly y Arthur asienten con seriedad.

―Recordemos también, que tienen la poción que deben calentar para que ella respire su vapor por al menos diez minutos antes de dormir.

―Sí, Molly también me habló de eso. La primera vez que oigo de pociones que se administran en vapor. Ojalá tantas otras fueran así, que entre respirar o tragar una de ellas… Aunque no sé si la hora sea la mejor. Al menos no si es como Billy, que le cuesta dormirse. E intentar dormir a un bebé haciéndolo respirar el olor de una poción, no sé yo si nos hará las cosas fáciles.

Molly le ha dado un par de codazos para callarlo mientras habla. A pesar de eso, Arthur no teme decir sus comentarios hechos con buen humor.

Hester Wellbeloved asiente.

―También pueden ponerla a respirar la poción cuando ya esté dormida. Aunque es un poco difícil de hacer con el bebé acostado, imagino que pueden encontrar la manera entre los dos. Sin embargo, entre eso y las pijamas con runas que les dimos, las que cuidan de su ritmo de respiración y pulso cardiaco, no creo que tengan algún problema grave.

―Sí, no es tan difícil sanadora. Mi esposo solo trataba de bromear ―dice Molly y mira a su esposo, como para acusarlo de incomodar a la sanadora.

―Lo entiendo. Y me parece muy bien, ¡que el buen humor es necesario para llevar bien la vida! ―ella hace un movimiento, como un pequeño brinquito ahí sentada―. ¡Y bien! Esos son los cuidados que la niña necesita. Si Ally siempre está rodeada de esa temperatura, a menos de cinco metros del oxímetro, está vestida con sus pijamas especiales, no hace esfuerzos excesivos y respira su poción en la noche; tendrá lo necesario para alcanzar un desarrollo óptimo de su sistema respiratorio y circulatorio.

Molly frunce los ojos y Arthur se acerca más al filo del sofá.

―Un bebé no hace esfuerzos excesivos ―dice al fin el padre.

―¿Cuánto tiempo va a necesitar estos cuidados mi… nuestra bebé? ―termina Molly, abrazando más fuerte contra su pecho a la aludida, que duerme sin saber que están explicando como será su vida.

Hester sabía que iba a tener que decirlo, y aunque lo hace con tranquilidad y hasta positivismo, por dentro está nerviosa con cómo los padres pueden tomar esas noticias.

―Esperemos que alrededor de los ocho años, esté mucho mejor y podamos quitarle alguno de los cuidados. ―"_¡Ocho años!_" exclaman los dos padres, ella sigue con su explicación―: Pero creemos que, para cuando alcance los veinte y cinco, ya su sistema respiratorio esté totalmente maduro y sano. Dado que estará bajo sus cuidados, y la de sus elfos domésticos, estoy muy esperanzada de que así sea.

Arthur y Molly se quedan callados por algunos segundos, asimilando lo que le han dicho.

―¿Hay… hay algo más? ―dice Molly, su voz algo baja y aguda, con temor―. Sobre su cerebro, y su motora, y sus ojos… Lo que me dijeron al inicio que podría tener problemas… Pero usted dijo que iba bien, ¿no, no?

―Sí, todo está como debe ser. Se mueve como se debe, responde a los sonidos, mama bien y, sus ojos, están bien según su edad. Todo está como debe ser a esa edad y, si algo pasara después, tenemos formas de ayudarla. Tenemos que estar pendientes con el sistema circulatorio, que trabaja muy de cerca con el respiratorio. Como ya les hemos dicho, este es de lo más problemático en los bebés prematuros. Como siempre está activo, es más difícil de sanar.

―Eso lo sabemos… ¿¡Pero hasta los veinticinco años!? ―se indigna Arthur. Molly solo acaricia la espalda de la bebé, en silencio.

―Para esa edad, siempre se ha terminado de instaurar la magia intra-corporal que ralentiza el envejecimiento y cuida mejor de nuestra salud.

―¡No sabía eso! ¿Por eso es que vivimos unos cincuenta años más que los muggles? ―pregunta Arthur, muy interesado.

―Así es. Y, los siete años que mencioné antes, es más o menos cuando la magia empieza a ser menos caótica en los niños mágicos. Como que se asienta dentro del cuerpo. Eso hace que, nuestros remedios, sean más fáciles y estables de administrar. Por todo eso, tenemos la esperanza de que la magia termine de sanar los sistemas respiratorio y circulatorio de Ally.

―¿Y su corazón? ―pregunta Molly―. Siempre dices que está funcionando bien, pero que el sistema circulatorio trabaja muy de cerca con el respiratorio y que, con el tiempo, se puede desgastar… Y el corazón también trabaja todo el tiempo…

―No te preocupes por lo que puede pasar, Molly. Ocúpate de lo que puedes hacer para intentar que no pase. Por ahora, con los cuidados que le van a dar a Ally ustedes, los elfos domésticos y toda Rosemary Fields por lo que sé, las posibilidades de que su salud se normalice son de las mejores. ―la mujer vuelve a hacer ese movimiento, como de un pequeño salto―. ¡Bien! ¿Quién quiere practicar los hechizos _humini bullae _y_ procelcius_ primero?

―¡Yo! ―pide Molly, y la bebé se remueve y hace un amago de llanto.

―Bien ―la sanadora ofrece sus manos―. ¿Puedo cargarla mientras practicas?

―¡Mejor lo hago yo! ―exclama esa vez Arthur.

Molly le da la bebé al muy sonriente papá. La pequeña se sigue removiendo pero, para cuando la madre está segura de tratar el hechizo _bullae_ con su hija, Arthur ya la había logrado dormir de nuevo.

-o-

Casi tres horas después, la sanadora Wellbeloved está sentada al frente de la alfombra voladora, deslizándose por el aire, bajo el cielo nuboso. Arthur y Molly, con la bebé en los brazos de su padre, están a medio metro de ella, uno a la par del otro. La alfombra voladora es de color azul claro y tiene líneas blancas y doradas que hacen dibujos florales. Justo donde están sentados ellos tres, y dos espacios más atrás de los esposos, tiene los dibujos tejidos de nubes con tintes dorados.

Frente al espacio del piloto, donde Hester Wellbeloved está sentada; hay varios símbolos hechos con la misma tela blanca y dorada. Aunque si se ve más de cerca, se puede observar que en medio de esos trazos de telas hay runas tejidas que, si la sanadora toca el símbolo, se iluminan un segundo antes que la alfombra voladora siga el comando que la piloto le da… Eso, que las alfombras voladoras sean más difíciles de pilotar, es uno de los tantos factores por las que son ilegales en Gran Bretaña… A excepción de un uso controlado para San Mungo.

―Señora Weasley, creo que ya estamos llegando al valle de Ottery st. Catchpole ―dice de repente la sanadora―. ¿Puede fijarse de nuevo para saber hacia dónde debo ir?

Mientras lo dice, toca algo en la tela frente a ella. Y, en pocos segundos, la alfombra voladora para del todo. Se queda en el cielo, flotando y con sus bordes moviéndose, como si estuvieran sobre una oleada tenue en el mar. Aun así, Molly no teme ponerse en pie, porque en donde se encuentran ellos se siente como si estuvieran parados en tierra firme. Además, la alfombra misma tiene un sortilegio protector que rodea hasta unos tres metros alrededor de ella, y evita problemas con las corrientes del aire, baja de oxígeno y temperatura de viajar alto en el cielo.

Allá, como si fuera una miniatura de juguete, Molly puede ver el valle donde se asienta lo que ellos llaman Ottery muggle. Una calle principal, y casas desperdigadas hasta las faldas de los tres pequeños cerros y una meseta de diferentes tamaños que rodean el valle. Más o menos a la derecha de la calle principal hay un río grande. Ahí están las nutrias por las cuales se nombró a ese pueblo. El mismo tiene su riachuelo en la montaña más alta de las que rodean el valle.

―¿Ves el río que baja de la montaña más alta? ―dice Molly, ya orientada―. Ve a la montaña que está a la derecha de esa. La mansión del tío Quartus está en la cara oeste de ella. No la perderás de vista.

Molly se sienta y lentamente al inicio, la alfombra se vuelve a acercar hacia la dirección que la pelirroja le acaba de dar a la sanadora. Mientras tanto, Arthur, que ha estado dejando que su bebé le tome el dedo, siente que tiene que hablar:

―En serio, me encantaría poder comprar una de estas ―repite Arthur, mientras su esposa se acerca a un lado.

―Creo que Gran Bretaña necesita tu firma y, por lo menos, mil más para que el Winzegamot siquiera oiga esa posibilidad. Que aquí tenemos dos de las más grandes fábricas de escobas voladoras de toda Europa. Y ellos, y sus galeones, sí que no quieren que las alfombras voladoras, que no les han dejado entrar fuerte a los mercados asiáticos y africanos; se infiltren en sus territorios… ¡Vaya! ¡En serio que ese era un gran hechizo de camuflaje!

Eso último lo dice cuando la sanadora Wellbeloved de un pronto a otro, por encima de las colinas que parecían solo tener césped y árboles naturales; aparece el doble o el triple de tierra, convirtiendo esas pequeñas colinas en casi unas montañas. En todo ese terreno recién descubierto, está Rosemary Fields. Es una granja que usa algo como gruesísimos escalones para tener espacios planos en un terreno natural empinado. Y cada uno de ellos, ya sean para animales, árboles frutales u hortalizas; parece tener su propio carácter, o encanto.

En el espacio que antes era más o menos las cimas de las colinas, y que al ser mago o bruja puedes ver que solo era parte de la falda del cerro; está lo que los magos y brujas que viven ahí llaman "Ottery mágico".

Como a un cuarto de kilómetro de las casas muggles, están la mayoría de las viviendas de los Weasley y su descendencia. La Madriguera es una de ellas. Es más, es una de las más cercanas al pueblo muggle. Hasta algunos lugareños podría hablar de la existencia de su maizal; aunque la casa en sí tenga hechizos aleja muggles y parezca, frente a los ojos de ellos, como una pequeña casa en ruinas.

La vivienda de Quartus, como La Flor, no es una de esas casas de las faldas y relativamente cercanas a los muggles. Esa está en la parte alta del cerro, muy cerca de la cima. Es una mansión de dos pisos que tiene cierto parecido con el Taj Mahal, aunque pintada por doquier y, sin algún orden, con colores pasteles. Además, parece haber sido cincelada del cerro mismo… Una obra de arte que, si le preguntan sobre ella al tío Quartus, puede durar varias horas hablando al respecto, sus ojos brillantes de puro entusiasmo.

El "escalón" donde fue construida esa mansión tiene árboles frutales, por lo que el lugar es muy colorido, alegre. Es perfecto para que, en un espacio con árboles mucho más espaciados, hicieran un hermoso jardín en donde han aparecido mesas, sillas y donde unas setenta personas, varios adultos y muchos niños de diez o menos años, están esperando por ellos.

Mientras más se acercan, las personas se van reuniendo hacia donde viene la alfombra voladora. Los familiares les mueven sus brazos en bienvenida y con alegría. Hester Wellbeloved se da cuenta de que, personas que ella creía que eran niños, en verdad eran elfos domésticos. Esos son los más alegres de todos, brincan en su sitio de pura felicidad.

―Manténgase cómodos y no teman. Para bajar, voy a pedir a la alfombra que baje en un ángulo de treinta grados. No se preocupen, sus asientos los mantendrán en su lugar. Si sienten nervios, cierren los ojos ―dice la sanadora, con ese tono de que ha repetido eso ya varias veces. Aún así, en su rostro hay una sonrisa.

En sus años de sanadora ginecológica, puede contar con una mano los bebés prematuros de menos de treinta semanas, que han podido sobrevivir. Y de esos, ninguno lo ha contra todo pronóstico como la pequeña Weasley y, menos, parece haber salido de ello sin ningún problema neurológico.

Por ese tipo de cosas, y después de aprender en unos dolorosos primeros años en la práctica, ella sigue al pie de la letra la máxima de no involucrarse emocionalmente con los pacientes. Hester puede ser amable, tranquila y el bastión para ellos, pero jamás se dejará verdaderamente sentir por sus pacientes, más con los que tienen circunstancias difíciles.

Por eso, aunque ha sido invitada varias veces a celebraciones (en el peor de los casos, funerales) por sus pacientes o sus familiares; esa es la primera vez que atiende a una de ellas. Hay algo en la familia Weasley, en su hogar y en la manera que la magia de esa familia y lugar confluyeron en la de los elfos domésticos, que la hacen sentir esperanza. Esperanza de que ha encontrado la manera, aunque no termina de entender cómo lo hará, de ayudar a sus pacientes.

Simplemente, no puede ni quiere alejarse de ellos o de esa posibilidad.

Y, con una sonrisa, termina de bajar la alfombra voladora y se detienen. Cuando se queda flotando a unos treinta centímetros por encima del césped, casi que todos los invitados los están rodeando. Hasta Tercius, el fantasma de un niño de nueve años y el único de su clase que reside en Ottery mágico, está ahí.

… Los dos fantasmas que residen en Ottery muggle visitarían La Madriguera algunos días después, muy curiosos de conocer la bebé de la que tanto fanfarroneaba el muy ufano tío abuelo… De perennes nueve años.

En el día de la llegada desde san Mungo, ese fantasma ha pasado por entre varias personas, literalmente, corriendo en vez de flotando y llevando frío a quienes ha traspasado. Cuando llega donde Molly, Arthur, la bebé y los primos que los rodean, él sonríe grande y extiende los brazos con energía.

―¿¡Puedo cargar a la bebé!? ¡Puedo, puedo, por favor sí!

Arthur y varios otros alrededor de él niegan y sonríen. Aunque la mayoría, ven al pequeño con cierta lástima o tristeza, mientras el padre de la recién llegada se agacha a su altura.

―Tío Tercius, no puedo dártela. No es porque no quiera, es porque eres un fantasma, ¿recuerdas?

El niño baja los brazos con fuerza y da varias patadas en el suelo, aunque no mueve ni una hoja del césped con eso. A la vez, grita con una actitud de berrinche:

―¡Uuuuuy, por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Me olvidé de nuevo! ―da un gruñido de pura frustración mientras vuela por encima de los congregados. Mira alrededor, encuentra a "su presa" y empieza a gritar mientras vuela hacia él―. Primus, Primus, ven aquí de una vez y carga a la bebé por mí… Vamos, deja la comida y de mirar desde lejos. ¡Vamos!

Primus, es el único de los hermanos de Septimus que no se casó y tuvo hijos. Dejando de lado a Tercius, por obvias razones, y a Quintus que murió en la guerra contra Grindelwald antes de poder casarse.

A diferencia de ellos dos, Primus parece que no se casó simplemente porque no le interesó. Él es un hombre de la tierra, de esos que aman tanto la naturaleza que no saben cómo tratar con los seres humanos. Tanto, que su mejor amigo y más leal compañero es el fantasma de su hermano menor muerto. Los dos viven junto a su madre, en la casa donde crecieron. Ellos son los únicos que quedan de la familia de nueve que antes llenaba de energía ese gran hogar.

Extrañamente, muchos dicen que en esa casa, quien da la vitalidad es justo el único ser no vivo: el fantasma de Tercius. La forma introspectiva de ser de Primus y esa extraña perenne observación en los Ollivander; familia en donde nació la madre de ellos, hace que el fantasma de un niño energético que murió a los nueve años, sea el más "vivo" de esa vivienda.

Mismo fantasma que, de alguna manera, tiene "tomada" la mano de su hermano mayor y lo está jalando hacia los recién llegados. Él es un hombre alto y fornido de rizos pelirrojos muy canos. En verdad ronda los sesenta cinco años de edad pero, por la fisiología de los magos, aparenta unos cuarenta y cinco. No parece muy entusiasmado con lo que pasa pero, mientras se deja llevar por el fantasma y la familia le da espacio, parece darse a la idea de su destino.

Hester Wellbeloved se pregunta cómo es eso posible. Que ella supiera, lo más que pueden hacer los fantasmas es mover algunos objetos cuando están llenos de emoción. Sin embargo, por la forma en que camina Primus, siguiendo la fuerza que toma su mano, es obvio que ese fantasma lo puede arrastrar... Sin embargo, ni el aludido ni los familiares parecen extrañados por eso…

Los Weasley son cada vez más interesantes a los ojos de la sanadora. Por el intercambio de miradas y comentarios entre sus compañeros de la sala de emergencia, Hester sabe que no es la única que se dio cuenta de ese nuevo misterio sobre los granjeros pelirrojos. Un fantasma que puede tocar solo se ha adherido a la lista de esos milagros dentro del hogar Weasley, esos de los que nadie tenía idea que existían.

Mientras todos los medimagos y sanadores miran hacia el fantasma que podía jalar una persona, este ha llegado frente a los homenajeados, deja ahí a su hermano mayor y flota a un lado, para mirar todo.

Molly sonríe alegremente, con Charlie alzado y Billy tomado de su mano. Los dos pequeños se ríen con fuerza, apenas manteniendo sus bocas cerradas. Aunque llevan pocos años conociéndole, hasta ellos saben que el tío abuelo Primus ya hacía mucho con estar en una fiesta llena de personas.

―Buenos días tío Primus ―dice Arthur, algo nervioso―. Entonces, ¿listo para cargar a Ally? Eh, ¿sabes cómo hacerlo o…?

El aludido sube la mirada y carraspea.

―Soy un Weasley ―dice el hombre, con esa voz baja y grave―. Sé como alzar bebes.

Y sin más, la coge entre sus grandes brazos.

Por alguna razón, todos empiezan a aplaudir y vitorear. Uno de los más bulliciosos es Tercius el fantasma. Primus hace como que no oye nada, sonrojado por debajo de sus pecas y bronceado, mientras mueve lentamente a la bebé.

-o-

Desde ese mismo día, la aguja del gramófono de ese universo empezó a estar más tiempo en la nueva posición que en la anterior. Por supuesto que Gillian Pokebay, Adalbert Waflling y cualquier inefable que tuviera que ver con la oficina de Universo saben que eso se dio. Aún así, nadie sabe por qué se da ese cambio exactamente en ese día. No lo saben ni cuando dan con la existencia de Debby como el catalizador del cambio de universo.

Nadie sabe que, en la realidad principal de esos universos, el que fue la base de una historia de siete libros y ocho películas en otra realidad mucho más diferente que estas; más o menos fue por ese día que Allan Weasley muere de un derrame cerebral.

Eso fue muy repentino y doloroso para la familia de Ottery mágico. Tanto que, en los meses en que Primus, el nuevo patriarca, se empieza a dar a la idea de sus tareas; ya la granja había perdido mucho de su funcionalidad.

Eso no fue lo peor de todo. Con los años, y el recrudecimiento de la guerra contra Lord Voldermort, muchos de los Weasley, Diggory y algunos Fawcett, decidieron migrar de Gran Bretaña. Ser parte de una familia sangre pura "traidora a la sangre", era cada vez más peligroso para ellos.

Los problemas económicos se fueron apilando, cuando los demás magos y brujas empezaron a rescindir los contratos para no ser "vistos como traidores a la sangre". Eso en medio de que se dieran varios ataques contra Rosemary Fields, matando con eso a cuatro familiares. Una cifra pequeña en comparación con los ataques perpetrados en Ottery muggle, solo por vivir cerca de los Weasley…

Por eso, y más, Rosemary Fields cayó en la bancarrota a finales del ochenta. Eso hizo perder a la familia su silla en el Winzegamot, que los familiares que migraron se quedaran en su nuevo hogar… Y que los Weasley, la familia que por más de cien años dio de comer, con todos los ingredientes, a unas diez mil personas; se convirtieran en "los pelirrojos que tienen más hijos de los que pueden sostener".

Sin embargo, en el universo donde sí nace Debby, Allan muere para salvar dos vidas. Los elfos domésticos de Rosemary Fields dejan ver su valía, la de ellos como la de sus tierras. Nace una niña milagro que se convierte en noticia y esperanza, aunque solo por unos días, en una Gran Bretaña que necesita mucho de eso… Todas situaciones que llenan de cierta alegría y orgullo a la familia.

A diferencia que con lo que le pasara a Primus en el universo original, la familia Weasley estaba unida y fuerte. ¡Lista para seguir viviendo, y creciendo, a su manera!


	8. La testarudez Weasley

**7**

**La testarudez Weasley.**

Unos días después de ese recibimiento, Arthur y Molly por fin se despiertan después de toda una noche durmiendo juntos. Los abuelos de la niña, después de aprender todo lo que debían saber para cuidarla bien, lograron llevarse a su casa tanto a la bebé como a sus hermanos. Todo con la finalidad de darles un fin de semana de privacidad a la pareja, por su aniversario de bodas.

Fue una noche especial, que los hizo reconectar y sentirse como esos recién casados que fueron. Y estar seguros en su amor y complicidad, de su capacidad de darse fuerza y tranquilidad el uno al otro, de que todo iba a estar bien porque iban a enfrentar la vida juntos.

No es como si no supieran la situación en que estaban. Saben que tienen una hija que necesitará cuidados especiales tal vez para toda la vida. Además, que él renunció a un trabajo estable para centrarse en un proyecto que ni saben si funcionará. Y ella enfrenta la posibilidad de tener que hacerse responsable de la administración de una granja. Todo eso enmarcado en una guerra contra los muggles, en donde familias con formas de ser… éticamente humanas como ellos, están peligro.

Pero en esa noche, era como si supieran todo eso, sí, pero lo revistieran de su confianza en el otro y en el futuro. Esa noche se van a dormir después de estar juntos, de amarse y con la tranquilidad de que, pase lo que pase, ahí estará su familia y el otro. Que sus tres hijos tienen todo para estar bien.

… O cuatro hijos desde esa misma noche. Pero eso no lo sabrán hasta dentro de unas semanas.

Molly es la que primero se despierta esa mañana. Aún adormilada, está a punto de levantarse, aunque no sabe ni a hacer qué, cuando recuerda. No hay niños qué cuidar. Se tira de nuevo a la cama, y se gira hacia su esposo. Intenta dormirse otra vez.

Pero los dos son despertados unos minutos después, cuando oyen el picoteo insistente desde la ventana.

Arthur se despierta con un salto.

―¡La poción de Ally! ―dice, sorprendentemente alerta.

―No, Artie, Artie… ―intenta refutarle Molly, pero está más dormida que despierta y, lo que murmulla, apenas se entiende.

Arthur parece no oírla en su estupor. Coge la gruesa cobija, se la quita de encima y se sienta.

Un estruendoso ulular lo hace ver hacia la ventana, en donde una lechuza marrón está "gritándole", con el rostro atrás de un ala. Es cuando Arthur se da cuenta de que tiene frío, y nada de ropa en su cuerpo. Vuelve a meterse bajo las cobijas, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Molly se acerca, lo abraza y se duerme en enseguida junto a él. Arthur coge su varita, que había dejado en la mesita de noche, y usa el _alohomora_ en la ventana.

Apenas tiene el camino libre la lechuza vuela hacia él, tira una carta que tiene en su pata, se gira golpeándole sin querer (o puede que sí) el rostro con sus plumas, y sale por donde entró.

―Que tenga un buen día usted también ―dice con total ironía el pelirrojo.

Vuelve a usar la varita para cerrar la ventana y se acuesta. Abrazada a su esposa con un brazo y, con la otra mano y girando la nota en el lugar justo para ser iluminada por la luz de la ventana, lee:

"_Querida Molly…_

Arthur piensa si debería dejar de leer y despertar a su esposa. Pero la ve ahí, acostada contra su torso, el cabello un caos alrededor de su cabeza. A la luz de sol, su pelo pelirrojo parece hacer brillar la paz que irradia de su rostro dormido. Arthur sonríe.

―Si no viene en sobre y la dejó tirada en la cama, debe ser que no es privada. ―decide Arthur en un susurro, mientras le quita el cabello del rostro suavemente. Molly ni se inmuta.

Él le acaricia con el dorso de la mano su sien hasta su mejilla. Le da gracias a la magia por tenerla ahí, junto a él… Por un momento, recuerda la imagen de su amada _Mollywaffles_, tirada en el rellano de la escalera…

¡NO! Se demanda a no pensar en eso, vuelve a abrazar a su esposa y se dispone a leer la nota que no es para él:

"_Querida Molly:_

_Supe por Drella que ella y Sept se llevaron a los bebés para darles un fin de semana tranquilos. Me parece excelente, y sé que usted y Artie lo necesitan y se lo merecen, después de todo lo que han pasado. ¡Ojalá que hayan pasado un hermoso día y noche ayer!_

_Desearía unirme a ese sentimiento de darles su justo espacio. De hecho, por eso mismo no me contacté antes. Pero, desafortunadamente, la vida no es de dar muchos descansos, y ya estamos en un momento donde debemos volver a seguirle el paso. _

_Por eso, siento que tengo que aprovechar ese momento en que no tienen que estar atentos a alguno de los niños, para hablar sobre la consolidación del enlace entre Rosemary Fields y la familia en la posición de cabeza de clan."_

―¡Por las barbas de Merlín y la magia! ―exclama Arthur, y se vuelve a sentar.

―Vuelve a dormir ―le pide su esposa, con voz pastosa. Se gira hacia el otro lado, e intenta seguir su propio ejemplo.

Pero Arthur ni la escucha. Está metido en su mente, pensando en que eso es lo que Molly menos necesita. Tres hijos pequeños, una que necesita cuidados especiales, un esposo sin trabajo que se está centrando en hacer una escuela que no sabe si tendrá éxito y para la que no está cualificado, en medio de una guerra de terror en donde su familia es vista como "traidora a la sangre"…

Sabe que debería despertar a Molly para que lea la carta. Luego, se recuerda que él no ha terminado de leer y que, solo tal vez, las cosas no sean tan difíciles como él creía.

"_Como ya lo hemos hablado, la administración de Rosemary Fields está aplazada porque la ceremonia del cambio de cabeza de clan no se ha terminado. Pues, aunque la magia familiar te ha aceptado, no se ha cerrado con tu aceptación del cargo. _

_Eso nos da espacio para escoger un nuevo cabeza de clan. Si el anillo acepta a otro, claro. Si no, me renuevo en lo que te he dicho querida, aquí estaremos yo y tantos otros para ayudarte con tu nuevo cargo._

_En resumen, de hoy no pasa. Hoy tendremos un nuevo cabeza de clan, sí o sí._

_Por eso, me permití llamar a todos los que creo que podrían ser aceptados por la magia familiar, para hacernos cargo de la ceremonia de una vez por todas. Estarán en mi casa a partir de hoy a las diez de la mañana. Comeremos un brunch, hablaremos de todo un poco y veremos a quién escoge el anillo de la familia Weasley. _

_Sea quien sea, Molly, ser cabeza de clan no es algo que se hace solo. Tendrá a toda la familia para apoyarle. _

_Con cariño:_

_Tessalia Weasley._"

Arthur agradece el haber leído lo demás de la carta. Saber que van a intentar encontrar a un nuevo cabeza de clan le hace sentir alivio. No cree que ni Molly ni él están listos para más cambios en menos de dos años.

… Si supiera que, esa misma noche, ellos se trajeron otro cambio a su vida al que, en unos meses, llamarán Percy…

-o-

Cuando Molly lee la nota, tiene casi la misma reacción que su esposo. Pero con un poco más de nervios que de alivio. Los dos deciden comer alguna fruta, antes de darse un largo baño conjunto en la tina, para tranquilizar los ánimos.

A insistencia de Molly, aparecieron frente a La Flor unos quince minutos antes de las diez. Se quedan quietos y mirando la entrada por un par de minutos. Ahí, a la par de la puerta, está la mecedora del granny Allan, dándoles la bienvenida.

La voz de Tessy les llega desde un lado de la casa.

―Fiona dice que le gustaría convertirla en algo así como un masetero ―la anciana les dice mientras se acerca a ellos. Se está quitando unos guantes de las manos―. Bienvenidos Artie, Molly. Entren, entren. Aunque no lo crean, no son los primeros en llegar. Los legisladores y los Lovegood ya están aquí.

La mujer camina hacia la puerta, que se abre por sí sola. En la sala, están cómodamente sentados cuatro personas en los sillones, tomando té y comiendo bocadillos.

Dos de ellas son bien conocidos por los recién llegados. Pandora y su esposo, Xenophilius. Él solo les hace un ademán de cabeza como saludo, pero ella se levanta con una gran sonrisa. Camina hacia los dos, con su largo cabello lacio y rubio dorado "flotando" detrás de ella.

Arthur la vio crecer en los veranos en Rosemary Fields y de la mano de su amado padre el tío Sextus. Unos años mayor que él, e hija única, a Pandora le encantaba ser la hermana mayor de todos ellos y jugar cualquier cosa en las fiestas que hacía la familia, en medio de esas vacaciones.

Por eso, para Arthur y los demás primos, ella siempre será la prima Pandis. Nunca serán influenciados por la seducción natural que emana de Pandora. Algo que ella no ha podido mitigar del todo, aunque lo ha intentado con una de sus varias investigaciones en curso.

Su herencia al ser un cuarto de veela es fuerte en ella. Pero no tan fuerte como el cariño familiar entre dos primos que se vieron crecer, en un ambiente familiar lleno de amor. Así que Arthur no tiene ningún problema en abrazarla por un instante, antes de que ella se centrara en Molly.

Tessy les enseña en dónde sentarse y luego, se gira hacia los legisladores.

―Señores Bones, estos son mis sobrinos nietos de los que les hablaba. Arthur y Molly. ―dice, con ese deje de madre orgullosa―. Él es el que quiere abrir la escuela de Allan y, ella, es la cabeza de familia…

―¡Eh, eh, eh! ―dice el hombre de mediana edad, con grandes mejillas sonrojadas por detrás de un largo mostacho de un amarillo vibrante―. Que si no está escrito con magia, todavía no lo es. Para eso estamos aquí, ¿no? ―dice amablemente.

―Claro que sí, legislador. ―asiente Tessy―. Artie, Molly; ellos son Víctor y su hijo, Edgar Bones de la legislatura mágica Fawley, Macmillan y Bones. Ellos nos van a ayudar no solo con lo del cambio de cabeza de clan, también con lo de inscribir la escuela… ―la mujer se emociona de repente―. ¡Puede que también en el bautizo de Ally que se viene, ¿no?!

―Puede ―dice Edgar, con mejillas igual de sonrojadas que su padre, pero de cabello rubio oscuro y sin mostacho―. Aunque, ahora que estoy estudiando lo que llamamos "meta-entramados" con mi padre aquí presente, y haciéndome cargo de las familias mágicas casi extintas; no sé si tendré tiempo para eso. ¿O lo tendré, papá?

―Creo que no, pero porque tu Sue me insiste en que quiere volver al trabajo activo. Creo que unos buenos bautizos o bodas serán excelentes para que ella vuelva.

―Es verdad. ―Edgar decide dejar de centrarse en la conversación amena con su padre, y se gira a sus anfitriones― ¡Oh, por cierto! ¿De qué edad van a aceptar alumnos? Nuestro niño de cuatro años está lleno de mucha curiosidad y ganas de hacer amigos, puede que necesite una escuela. Sue dice que sus padres le llevaron a la escuela más o menos a esa edad…

―¿Qué es eso de meta-entramados? ―pregunta Xeno de la nada.

Todo ese tiempo había estado escribiendo en una libreta, sin ponerle atención a los demás, al menos en apariencia. Xeno mira hacia los Bones, como si nadie más existiera. Es más, Tessy se despide mientras él habla con los invitados, y el Lovegood ni se da cuenta.

Los legisladores, sintiéndose ufanos al ser el centro de interés, le respondieron e iniciaron, o siguieron, una muy animada conversación entre los tres. Pandora se gira hacia los esposos con una sonrisa.

―Ha estado así de emocionado desde que supo que íbamos a ver legisladores mágicos de alto rango. Como ven, Xeno está aprovechando para preguntar sobre las magias familiares. ―Mira con amor hacia su esposo―. Como la Exo subió mucho sus ventas cuando habló de la magia de los elfos domésticos Weasley como la salvadora de Ally y Molly, Xeno cree que puede volver a tener una subida de ventas si hace un número especial sobre las magias familiares de Gran Bretaña. Siente que es un tema que le gustará a toda la población en estos tiempos tan convulsos.

―¿Cómo así? ―pregunta Molly.

―Hacer un especial donde se habla de qué hace especial a las familias mágicas, le gustará tanto a los pro-Voldermort como a las familias como la nuestra, que simplemente se sentirá interesada y curiosa. ―explica Pandora.

En la mesa, y frente a Arthur y Molly, aparecen dos tazas de té y una tetera con un friso de diferentes dibujos vegetales. Molly la toma, aprieta el dibujo de la menta para servirse ella de ese té, y le da a su esposo del de manzanilla después de apretar esa flor. Los dos oyen a Pandora:

―Además, según he visto, no tienes que ser de las "Sagradas veinte y ocho" para que tengan magia familiar. Así que, en el artículo, va a hablar de todo tipo de magias familiares. Las positivas como las nuestras, las malditas como la de los Greengrass, o las bipolares como la de las Belby…

Si fuera por Pandora, ella seguiría hablando de las magias familiares; pero justo en ese momento llega Fiona Weasley.

La mujer, que siempre había sido seria y algo solemne, parece mucho más silenciosa en esas semanas. La muerte de Allan, uno de sus más queridos y antiguos amigos, le había afectado. Así que, la conversación termina apenas ella aparece un sillón y se sienta en él. Fiona nació en la familia Greengrass. Su único hijo heredó la maldición familiar debilitándole la salud desde niño. Murió en la treintena sin descendencia.

Así que, el tema de las magias familiares no es el más apto de hablar frente a ella. O al menos eso piensan los tres que se dan cuenta de su llegada. Xeno, y los dos legisladores Bones, siguen hablando sobre la relación del lenguaje, la magia, la matemática y los colores…

Molly es la que habla con Fiona después de que se dieran los saludos del caso.

―¿Vas a intentar el anillo, tía Fiona?

―No, no creo.

―¿Por qué no? Ya sabes que, desde la escogencia de Rosemary Weasley, nacida Longbottom; sabemos que las personas que se casan en la familia pueden ser cabeza de clan ―comenta Pandora.

Nadie dice algo de Molly y su escogencia. Todos saben que eso solo fue… condiciones especiales. Además, no quieren sacar el tema de la muerte de Allan frente a Fiona. La mujer de mediana edad baja la taza de donde había estado tomando té de canela, y responde:

―Estuve pensando en que quiero ser maestra en la nueva escuela. De hecho, espero con ansias el curso de preparación que dará Vivian. Arthur, ¿aún no sabes cuándo va a iniciar y en cuáles serán los horarios?

El aludido la mira con grata sorpresa, igual que Molly y Pandora.

―Todavía no, pero pronto ―responde Arthur―. Ya me entregó su plan, dice que el curso va a durar veinte horas, como mínimo. Hasta tiene pensando tareas y todo. Tenemos que decidir el calendario. Bien que mal, ella trabaja en la escuela de Ottery muggle y está muy ocupada.

―Tal vez sea más cómodo hacer el curso en las vacaciones de invierno ―comenta Fiona.

―De hecho, Vivian cree que es una buena idea hacerlo por esas fechas, y uno más extenso en las vacaciones de verano…

-o-

Las conversaciones, en medio de tazas de té y bocadillos esporádicos, fue lo que se encontraron los familiares que llegaron después.

Cuando entraron todos los Fawcett, justo a la hora en punto, Tessy tocó una pintura con su varita. Siguiendo la orden, la sala se expandió por sí sola. Todos los que estaban en pie se agarraron a las paredes, mientras el suelo de madera parecía expandirse solo, elástico. El fantasma Tercius rió y aplaudió divertido cuando un par de primos se cayeron, uno detrás del otro. Su madre lo regañó, bien asida al brazo de Primus.

Cuando ya tuvieron el espacio, hicieron aparecer varias mesas y sillones, iguales a los que habían estado usando los que llegaron temprano.

Pasadas unos quince minutos de la hora, ya con todos instalados en algún sitio, el legislador Víctor Bones se pone en pie.

―Buenos días, familia Weasley. ―el hombre está muy tranquilo de ser el centro de atención. Tal vez, hasta lo disfruta―. Para los que no nos han presentado, este es mi hijo Edgar y yo soy Víctor, el Bones de la legislatura mágica Fawley, Macmillan y Bones. ―Edgar solo asiente en silencio hacia la familia. Su padre sigue hablando con propiedad―. Estoy muy halagado de ser el nuevo legislador principal de tan magna familia, después del retiro de nuestra querida Viola Macmillan. ―Sonríe con alegría y se retuerce el mostacho―. Así que, mientras ella anda en su viaje soñado por la India con sus nietas, aquí estamos para servirles. Entonces, ¿qué quiere que hagamos primero?

Para la sorpresa de Molly, y casi que de nadie más, esa pregunta se la hizo a ella. La joven madre mira hacia varios, entre esos Tessy, Sextus, Celeste y Primus; que son referentes en la familia. Pero ellos no dicen algo en respuesta, solo le dirigen miradas de apoyo.

Molly siente como su esposo le toma con cariño la mano. Eso la hace perder las dudas y, aunque sonrojada y nerviosa, carraspea antes de hablar:

―Podríamos hacer lo de la escogencia del cabeza de familia, por favor.

―Me parece muy bien. ―El hombre mueve su varita sobre su mano, y un pergamino pequeño aparece en ella. Él se lo tiende a Molly―. Estas son las instrucciones para la ceremonia de prueba de compatibilidad con el anillo. Por favor léalo, pregúnteme lo que quiera sobre el mismo, lo practicamos y, luego, vamos a ello.

Molly asiente y abre el pergamino. Lo acerca a Arthur y él también empieza a leer… A la pobre le está costando concentrarse. El silencio, las pocas conversaciones y las miradas de más de cincuenta personas mayores de dieciocho años, se centran en ella. Eso la está poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

―Esto puede durar su tiempo. Siéntanse libres de hablar entre ustedes y seguir con el brunch, que tan buen ambiente tenía ―dice Víctor de repente.

Xeno no los hace esperar:

―Me decía que tiene entre manos un misterio sobre la familia Gaunt, que creíamos extinta.

―¡Ah sí! ―le responde Edgar Bones.

Pandora sigue el ejemplo de su esposo, y se gira hacia Fiona:

―¿Con niños de qué edad le gustaría trabajar?

Y, en segundos, todos vuelven a hablar entre ellos, tomar té y comer bocadillos como si tal cosa.

-o-

En todo el tiempo que duraron haciendo las pruebas, solo dos personas decidieron irse antes. Los demás estaban muy interesados en ver lo que sucedía, tomar bebidas y comer bocadillos mientras conversaban entre ellos. Algunos pocos, hasta empezaron a hacer apuestas sobre los resultados. Knuts pasaban de unas manos a otras con cada nuevo intento.

La última prueba, la de Xenophilius Lovegood, fue la más larga de todas. Los dos Bones miraban una cúpula de colores, líneas y runas con mucho interés. Hasta se giraban alrededor de Molly y Xeno, cuyas manos tomadas estaban en el centro de la cúpula. Padre e hijo se susurraban entre sí cosas en inglés, pero que nadie entendía.

Al final, el mayor de ellos se gira hacia el joven reportero, se agacha un poco y le pregunta entre susurros que solo Molly y Xeno pudieron oír:

―Perdón por preguntar algo tan personal, señor Lovegood, pero esta es la explicación más sencilla. Por casualidad, ¿Usted posee una habilidad mágica extra desde que nació?

―¡Ah, es eso! ―exclama Xeno. Habla tan alto, que el pobre Víctor Bones da un brinco al haber estado tan cerca de él―. Sí. Sí, tengo la habilidad mágica especial de los Ollivander, por parte de mi madre.

Muchos se acercan con interés. Casi que todos han pasado por conocer a Garrick Ollivander y su… Forma de ser, mientras compraban su primera varita. Era como si él lo pudiera saber todo, o lo viera todo. ¿Y se dan cuenta, hasta ese momento, que Xenophilius puede tener… Lo que sea que tiene también el viejo Ollivander? ¡Qué misterio!

Que se quedó sin ser respondido.

―Así que, ¿Tengo la posibilidad de ser cabeza de clan? ¿Estoy aprobado o no? ―dice finalmente Xeno, haciendo caso omiso del cargado silencio a su alrededor.

Los dos Bones vuelven a hablarse entre sí, en susurros acalorados. Al final, parece que es Edgar el que tiene la palabra final al respecto. Vuelve a tomar aire y proclama:

―Según una de las reglas familiares estipuladas por Clotilde Weasley en 1711, se ha decidido que Xenophilius Lovegood, casado con Pandora nacida Weasley, no puede intentar la segunda ceremonia de prueba como líder del clan Weasley. Si el señor quiere pedir una recapacitación, podemos ir a ver el libro mágico de la familia Weasley y…

―No, no. No quiero. Con la competencia que tengo, no creo que sirva para algo. ―El mismo Xeno se quita el anillo.

La cúpula desaparece, pero el anillo sigue brillando. No deja de hacerlo hasta que está puesto en el dedo corazón de Molly.

La misma mira hacia los Bones, muy interesada en lo siguiente. Edgar vuelve a sacar un pergamino, leerlo muy cerca de su rostro, y a proclamar:

―Con esto, damos por terminada la prueba de compatibilidad de la magia de los Weasley y su descendencia, para dar con un nuevo cabeza de clan. Se han encontrado siete personas que podrían conseguir el título.

Víctor toma el relevo con un tono de voz más natural y ameno.

―Si quieren, podemos hacer un receso o, si así lo desean, pueden decidir no ser testigos de la ceremonia. Ahora mismo, la señora Molly Weasley necesita aprenderse el nuevo conjuro de sucesión y, nosotros, hacer el encantamiento de runas.

―¡Y mi cocina necesita un descanso…! ―exclama Tessy Weasley, entre broma y verdad.

Muchos entendieron la no tan sutil, aunque algo graciosa, indirecta. Las despedidas se sucedieron, los que se quedaron insistieron en que no perderían ningún detalle y los que se fueron, en que esperaban por el recuento de los demás.

Al final, además de los seleccionados por el anillo, los que se quedaron a la segunda parte de la ceremonia son Arthur, Tessy, Fiona, Xeno, Pandora, Septimus, Cedric y Tercius. El niño fantasma es el más ferviente animador de su querido hermano mayor Primus. Puede que solo por eso, el tímido Weasley no declinó la oportunidad de probarse el anillo.

Cedrella también se hubiera quedado. Pero dice que no soporta dejar, por un momento más, el bienestar de sus tres nietos en manos de los tres hombres Prewett y una anciana elfa doméstica.

A Molly le hubiera encantado que, la ida de Cedrella, significara que su padre podía estar ahí, con ella. Sin embargo, la flexibilidad de los Weasley no llega a tanto, como para considerar a su padre uno de ellos… Aunque muy posiblemente, tendrá sangre Weasley en su árbol genealógico por algún lugar. Pero, Molly se insiste, ya lo más complicado parece haberse terminado. Solo le queda esperar a ver con quién se va el anillo.

-o-

… Pero el anillo, nuevamente, regresa hacia su mano. Molly no lo puede terminar de creer. Hasta tiene la necesidad de moverse de donde está, evitar que vuelva a meterse en su dedo corazón de la mano izquierda. No lo hace. Saca pecho y la Gryffindor que tiene dentro. Se da la idea porque no tiene de otra. Después de todas las pruebas individuales, y otras dos grupales que, por insistencia de ella, repitieron dos veces; ya no se puede negar la evidencia. El anillo de cabeza de clan, en nombre de la magia de la familia Weasley, la quiere a ella como su líder.

―La tercera y última prueba comunal está terminada ―proclama Edgar―. Y la decisión sigue siendo la misma.

―Señora Weasley ―le releva su padre, amablemente―. Según las leyes de la familia Weasley, no hay más que se pueda hacer. La magia ha hablado ―sentencia.

Todos la miran. En muchos de esos rostros, donde antes había sorpresa, en ese momento hay resignación y buenos deseos. En el caso de Arthur, que solo le dejó de tomar la mano porque así la ceremonia lo pedía, un total apoyo. Aunque Molly puede ver que, por debajo de eso, hay nervios y hasta miedo.

Ella lo entiende. Molly quiere aparentar que se está tomando la decisión del anillo con la valentía propia de la Gryffindor que es. Pero, en el fondo, ella también está nerviosa, temerosa y sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar. No es para menos, ¡la magia le acaba de entregar un trabajo para la que no está calificada!

Arthur le toma la mano. Eso la hace darse cuenta de que ya nadie está en el círculo rúnico, y que ella era la única que faltaba para salir de allí. Cuando lo hace, la poca luz que quedaba del círculo aritmático y con runas, se apaga totalmente. Edgar coge un poco de agua de un cubo y, con un trapo y a lo muggle, empieza a limpiar el círculo. Mientras Molly es llevada por su marido hacia el sillón, ella espera que Víctor Bones vuelva a hablar. El silencio es grande… Siente un frío que le cala hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y pierde la respiración por un segundo. Se da cuenta de que algo aperlado y brumoso está frente a ella. Sabe qué, o quién es, por los regaños de Arthur.

―¡Tío Tercius, que no debes pasar por entre la gente así como así!

El fantasma niño no se da por aludido, mientras Molly se abraza a sí misma, y se acurruca junto a su esposo. Es más, el eternamente niño se centra en mirarla a la cara, flotando horizontalmente, con la mano en el mentón y el ceño fruncido. Finalmente, asiente con fuerza y se gira hacia su hermano favorito:

―Mouse, ¡Si la sientes de cerca, tiene un aire a la nany Rosey! ―va a hacia él―. ¡Con razón te ganó! ¡Tú no tienes eso de querer invitar a la gente a quedarse en casa, y llenarlos de comida hasta que se duerman sentados y contentos!

Muchos ríen con esas palabras. Los que tienen más edad, recuerdan entre sí a la matriarca Rosemary Weasley y a su gran corazón. Primus asiente, mientras palmea en el reposabrazos de su sillón, para que Tercius se siente junto a él.

―La magia sabe lo que hace, ¿eh, pequeño hermano?

―La verdad que sí… ―se ríe maliciosamente de repente―. ¡Aunque hubiera sido muy divertido verte tener que ir de reunión en reunión y hablar con personas todo el tiempo!

El aludido se sonroja un poco y baja la mirada, pero su voz es muy firme aunque divertida, al decir:

―¡Ah, pequeño bribón! ¡Sabía que por algo como eso era que me dabas todo tu apoyo!

Tercius solo se ríe con gran alegría, al parecer imaginando a su pobre hermano teniendo que socializar. Es una carcajada tan llena de infantil emoción, que el ambiente se aliviana mucho con ella. Hasta Molly se sonríe, aunque suavemente.

Pero Víctor Bones tiene que arruinarlo. Saca una hoja de alguno de sus bolsillos, se aclara la garganta y dice mientras lee:

―Bien, ya que terminamos con este primer punto de la agenda, podemos iniciar con alguno de los siguientes dos: la inscripción de la Granny Allan primary school como una institución educativa para niños de nuestra comunidad. O el acomodo del nuevo mapa de Rosemary Fields, por la incorporación de la Clínica perinatal Wellbeloved. ¿Sobre qué quiere decidir primero, señora Weasley?

Molly se regaña por esperar que él miraría hacia la tía Tessy cuando se refería a la señora Weasley. Siente que el anillo le pica, y no puede pensar en otra cosa más que: "_¿Qué clínica de qué?"_. Así que no dice algo por algunos segundos. Al final, sí fue la tía abuela Tessy la que responde:

―Por mi parte, creo que hoy he tenido muchas emociones y necesito volver a mi vida de anciana pensionada. ¿Qué tal si terminamos la reunión con los legisladores aquí, querida Molly?

La aludida siente crecer un gran agradecimiento por esa gran y considerada mujer.

―Me parece muy buena idea, sí. ―gira la cabeza hacia el señor Bones, con renovada energía―. Muchas gracias por todo su excelente trabajo, señor Bones y ―ve hacia el más joven de ellos, que sigue borrando el círculo a un lado de la sala― señor Bones. Pero por ahora, estamos más que satisfechos con su trabajo.

El hombre, que no parece muy feliz, termina asintiendo y sonriendo:

―Si usted insiste, señora Weasley. Inscribimos su inicio de liderazgo en el libro mágico Weasley, y realmente habré terminado aquí.

Molly vuelve a dejar de sonreír. "_¡¿Y cómo voy a saber dónde está ese libro?!_", piensa con urgencia. Por detrás de esa frase, todo tipo de ideas sobre su incompetencia la hacen sentir de nuevo un gran miedo.

Arthur la abraza con más fuerza, y Fiona se pone en pie. Los mira con el aplomo de toda una dama de alta sociedad, como fue criada, y dice:

―Yo iré por él, y aprovecharé de pasar por cocinas… ¿Cuántos de ustedes quieren quedarse a almorzar?

Empiezan a darse despedidas, al punto de que solo los esposos Lovegood decidieron quedarse junto a Molly y Arthur. Fiona se adentra en la casa, y Edgar por fin termina de limpiar y vuelve a sentarse en el sillón.

Cuando la mujer regresa con un enorme libro, flotando frente a ella, los únicos en la sala son los esposos Lovegood, Weasley, y el padre e hijo Bones… Como cuando ella saliera por primera vez de dentro de la casa, allá hace poco más de cuatro horas antes, cuando toda esa reunión no había ni empezado.

Pandora hace que la mesa de té se convierta en un podium. Fiona le agradece y reposa el libro en el mismo.

Molly siente como el anillo se calienta ante el libro. Su mano izquierda se mueve hacia el libro levemente. Ante una extraña pero amable necesidad en su pecho, la pelirroja se pone en pie y se posiciona frente al libro. Lo mira atentamente, mientras lo acaricia con la mano que lleva el anillo. Se siente sonreír. Es casi como si viera a un viejo amigo después de muchos años, y se estuviera dando cuenta de lo tan diferente y, a la vez, igual que sigue siendo.

El libro es muy antiguo. Está encuadernado en grueso cuero, y aún le quedan algunos pigmentos rojos y amarillos en él. El escudo de la familia Weasley sí es muy visible, porque está hecho en relieve, directamente en el cuero. Grande, en el puro centro del libro, orgulloso de proclamarse un Weasley. Por más que tiene todas sus esquinas desgastadas, parte de su gran lomo también, y huela un poco a hongo y a guardado; ese enorme libro expira orgullo, fuerza y refugio.

Molly siempre había sido especialmente sensible para la magia. Con base a esa habilidad, pudo aprender de su querida elfa doméstica a hacer magia de casa, y en Hogwarts, fue de las primeras en hacer hechizos silenciosos de su generación. Por eso, no le extrañó sentir la gran y cálida sensación proveniente de ese libro. Ni, tampoco, el entender que le estaba dando la bienvenida. Simplemente, lo abrió sin más. Y, más o menos por el centro, en una página amarillenta, muy gruesa y que aún se le ven filamentos dentro de ella; puede ver algunas cosas escritas. Casi todas, por la letra esmerada del Granny Allan.

Molly siente un nudo en la garganta pero, también, una sonrisa en el rostro. Acaricia la página, es áspera en su mano, pero también cálida. Es como si varias pequeñas corrientes de aire, con diferentes texturas, temperaturas, colores y olores… Pero no tuviera lo necesario para entenderlas del todo. Solo sabe que están ahí, en el fondo, y que son cada persona de la familia, que termina convirtiéndose en la calidez en la página áspera.

Si Molly no fuera tan naturalmente sensitiva a la magia, y no estuviera acostumbrada a hacerla parte del "sonido ambiente", habría tenido un serio problema de confusión. Siendo así la situación, es otra cosa lo que le llama la atención: siente diversión al ver que las tintas son de colores, según el tema que trata lo que escribe.

―No sabía que escribir en código de colores era cosa de los cabeza de familia ―comenta Arthur.

Es cuando Molly se da cuenta que está detrás de ella, viendo el libro por sobre su hombro. Al parecer, la magia familiar de los Weasley sí le había causado más impresión de lo que había creído. Se enrojece. ¡Estaba tan absorta en el libro y en el destello de su magia, que había perdido de vista todo lo demás!

―La señora Macmillan cuenta que, de hecho, eso fue una introducción del señor Allan. Le explicó que esa era su manera de mantener todo organizado, y de fácil acceso. Una de nuestras secretarias lo empezó a usar, y en verdad es efectivo. Bromeamos con que, si no tuviéramos que mantener nuestra reputación de severos legisladores, pediríamos a todos que siguieran su ejemplo. Nos ayudaría mucho en nuestras búsquedas.

Una risa nasal los hace mirar hacia Xeno.

―O no, que ustedes cobran por horas. ¿Eso no les quitaría de sus honorarios?

Pandora le da un no tan sigiloso codazo a su esposo, y lo reprime con la mirada. Sin embargo, el mayor de los Bones solo se ríe con buen humor.

―Viéndolo así, no puedo negar su lógica señor Lovegood. ―Se gira hacia Molly con más seriedad, y le enseña un reloj en su muñeca. La pelirroja se extraña de ver que la hora que indica son las 2:26―. Terminemos antes de que inicien los siguientes diez minutos, ¿no, señora Weasley?

Molly lo mira con extrañeza, y Fiona carraspea.

―Que Molly sea la nueva cabeza de la familia, no termina el acuerdo que usted y yo tenemos al respecto de estas ceremonias, señor Bones. Soy una mujer de palabra ―saca de su toga una bolsa de cuero que tintinea, y mira hacia Molly―. No sientas que te tienes que apresurar, querida. Sé que las emociones y pensamientos de la familia deben ser difíciles de organizar, más con el libro tan cerca. Tú solo has lo que tengas que hacer, a tu tiempo.

Molly siente que un peso se le quita de encima, y se relaja.

―Gracias, tía Fiona ―dice, y vuelve a mirar hacia el libro.

Siente como Arthur toma de nuevo su mano, y se acerca para mirar mejor la página junto a ella. Ahí están consignados los bautizos de los últimos cuatro niños nacidos en la familia, en color dorado. Entre esos, están Billy y Charlie. Una nueva regla en rojo, en la que dice que la familia recibirá a buenos magos y brujas que sufren licantropía, siempre y cuando tomen la poción matalobos… Sin duda, hecha y puesta ahí para tener todo en regla antes del casamiento de Patricia, que es la siguiente anotación, en rosado.

Lastimosamente, justo en medio de tan coloridos colores, están unas anotaciones totalmente negras: las muertes de los elfos domésticos, seguido de una síntesis de los daños recibidos en Rosemary Fields por el ataque de los mortífagos del 72.

Pasar de eso al color al naranja, con el que anota que se inventaron hechizos purificadores, es un cambio enorme. Más cuando la letra es grande y apresurada, llena de entusiasmo. Aún sigue siendo algo así, cuando presenta reglas comerciales en verde, las que tuvieron que poner a funcionar al instante, para no ir a la banca rota… De cierta manera, el color de las anotaciones no son solo designaban el tema, también dejaban ver, junto a la letra, parte del humor en que se encontraba el Granny cuando lo escribía.

"Nunca más podrá hacerlo...", piensa ella, con melancolía. Y se manda a ver la última anotación. Molly se extraña totalmente cuando ve que esta no consigna la muerte del Granny Allan. Las letras son en naranja y dicen: "Invención de un sortilegio rúnico para el equilibrio de la relación magia de la madre-magia del feto. Inventando por Sextus Weasley y Tessalia Weasley para Molly Weasley y su bebé no-nata. Consignado en detalle en el registro de las Magias originales".

… Se da cuenta de porqué esa es la última anotación. Es tan obvio, que siente la necesidad de darse una palmada fuerte en la frente. "El Granny Allan no está aquí para escribir más. Desde ahora en adelante, solo yo puedo escribir aquí…". El peso que se le había ido con las palabras de Fiona, regresa al instante.

Sin embargo, también regresa la magia Weasley. O se deja sentirla… Es como si las ráfagas que vienen desde el libro, y que lo hacen cálido, decidieran alzarse y rodearla. Molly se siente ligera gracias a ellas, como si en cualquier momento pudiera volar. Sin embargo, la pelirroja sabe para qué la magia Weasley la hace sentir así. Irguiéndose con energía, se dirige hacia los Bones:

―¿Cómo procedemos desde aquí?

Es Víctor Bones el que se acerca a ella, para explicarle.

―Apriete el anillo en el centro del libro. Hasta el fondo. Cuando sienta que algo contacta, levántela lentamente. ¡No la toque todavía!

Molly aleja su mano derecha de la pluma que acaba de salir de entre las hojas. Es tan larga como el libro, y sus filamentos parecen ser un ojo de búho, de colores marrones y dorados. La pluma en sí es de colores rojo con runas negras como enredaderas, vibrantes. El objeto irradia poder y autoridad. Y, a la vez, por lo cual Molly había sentido la necesidad de tomarla; invitaba a ser usada. Desea ser de ayuda… A la pelirroja le cuesta hacerlo, pero logra alejar su mano derecha.

―En serio que la magia familiar la ha aceptado como su cabeza, señora Weasley ―comenta Edgar, mirando hacia ella y los tres objetos mágicos con mucho interés―. Puede que no tengas que intervenir, padre.

―Puede que no ―responde él―. Señora Weasley, si toma la pluma puede pasar dos cosas. Una, es que la pluma la repele… Si eso pasa, no se preocupe. Pondremos hechizos suavizadores en el suelo y los muebles, así que no habrá problemas…

―Eso no se oye muy bien ―dice Arthur, preocupado. Molly le mira como pidiéndole paciencia, y luego pregunta:

―¿Y la otra posibilidad?

―Al tomar la pluma, sentirás un leve pinchazo. Esta tomará una gota de tu sangre, y la unirá a lo que sabe de tu magia. Es su manera de aceptarte como la nueva cabeza de la familia, de asegurar que solo usted puede escribir con ella en el libro.

―En lo personal ―comenta Edgar―, yo estoy apostando por esa opción. La magia Weasley sabe bien lo que quiere, eso nos ha dicho en horas de ceremonias. Esa pluma está deseosa de ser usada.

Para la sorpresa e indignación de Arthur, todos menos él y Molly se pusieron a hacer la apuesta. Tessy y Fiona, que creen que la pluma no la aceptará tan fácilmente, empiezan a poner los hechizos suavizantes.

La joven cabeza de familia no ha puesto mucha atención a eso. Ha estado entendiendo la magia del libro, de la pluma… Y más allá, la más sutil y difícil de sentir. Molly cree que es la de Rosemary Fields.

De repente, decide que es momento de dejar de sentir y ponerse manos a la obra. Deja de darle atención a la magia, la "pone" como "sonido de fondo", y se concentra en lo que tiene que escribir. Cuando ya tiene una idea, coge la pluma en su mano derecha, siente un pinchazo y la acerca a la pagina del libro. Es cuando…

―¿Y las tintas de colores? ―pregunta ella.

Todos los demás, menos Arthur, se giran para verla. Éste le sonríe.

―Están en el cuarto del Granny Allan. Voy por ellas.

Pocos minutos después, Molly tiene lista la pluma. Y, con la tinta negra, escribe:

"23 de setiembre, 1975. Allan Weasley muere a consecuencia de salvar a Molly Weasley nacida Prewett, y su bebé recién nacida".

Lo ha escrito con la mejor letra que tiene. Lo hizo lentamente, para no cometer ningún error, y luego mira hacia el mensaje que se seca rápidamente frente a sus ojos. Lo acaricia, da las gracias a Allan, enviándole todo el sentimiento que puede a la magia del libro y alrededor de ella. Vuelve a sentir que es abrazada por ella. Y eso, junto a la mano de su esposo abrazándole la cintura, le da la fuerza y la determinación para usar la tinta roja y escribir con igual esmero:

"Noviembre 23, 1975. Molly Weasley, nacida Prewett, es elegida por la magia familiar Weasley para ser cabeza de familia."

―Muy bien, Mollywoffles ―le susurra Arthur―. Y estoy seguro de que la familia, tanto como yo, haremos lo posible por aligerarte esa carga.

―Eso es lo que me detiene de desesperarme y dejar este anillo detrás… ―Sube la voz para los demás―. La magia sabe que esta familia es también mi familia, y que esta tierra se ha convertido en mi hogar. Pero esto de ser la cabeza… Si no fuera por ustedes, no sé si podría… ―Su voz se quiebra, pero ella parece tomar fuerza, sonreír y sacar su varita de su toga―. Iré a ayudar a Gertry con el almuerzo. Tía Tessy, siéntate y espera. Te haré esa crema que tanto te gusta, como agradecimiento por abrirnos tu casa a todos este día. Señores Bones, ¿se quedan a comer con nosotros?

Los dos aludidos deciden que, aunque la comida Weasley sigue siendo tan deliciosa como siempre, ya han abusado mucho de su hospitalidad. Además, comer en casa con sus esposas y familias un domingo es mucho mejor opción para ellos.

Pero los señores Bones no se fueron con las manos vacías. Tienen una bolsa llena de galeones con ellos, y no solo eso: una cita para el nuevo año, con el fin de poner todo en orden con la escuela de la Granny Allan y lo que hayan decidido sobre la oferta de Hester Wellbeloved; y la promesa de Xeno a Edgar, que va a investigar por su lado ese pequeño gran misterio sobre un heredero perdido en la familia Gaunt.

-o-

Una hora y media después, con la mesa ya limpia y habiendo hecho la conversación de sobremesa de rigor, Molly ve hacia Arthur. Los dos se entiendan con la mirada, y él abre la boca para decir que ya es hora de volver a casa, cuando Tessy se adelanta:

―Fiona, ¿podrías conjurar los papeles que preparamos ayer? Estas muñecas no son lo que eran, y estar en la cocina no les han hecho bien.

―Gertry le traerá su pomada, buena ama ―dice la elfa, que había estado sentada a la mesa por insistencia de Molly.

La elfa había estado trabajando en la casa y la cocina desde la mañana. Aunque quiso insistir en que ella estaba bien, y que no debía sentarse junto a los amos; verla caminar con las manos en la espalda por la gran barriga de su embarazo, fue lo único necesario para que Molly la mandara a descansar, comer y hablar con ellos… Por más que la pobre casi que ni podía hablar, ni levantar la mirada de lo tan embargada de felicidad y vergüenza que estaba.

Unos minutos después, Molly se ve con varios cuadernos y pergaminos sobre la mesa. Eso, para la desazón de Arthur, que quería pasar la tarde con su esposa, solos, antes de volver por los niños en la cena con sus padres; y los nervios de Molly, que creía que ya había hecho más que suficiente en su primer día como cabeza de familia… Pero, al parecer, no era así.

―… Y esos son los puestos de "lugartenientes". ―termina la detallada explicación Fiona―. Aunque no pueden quedarse igual, claro. Tía Tessy quiere dejar de hacerse cargo de la pequeña Boticaria, para ser directora de la escuela de Allan mientras entrena a Arthur para el puesto… ―se gira hacia el muy sorprendido aludido―. Si estás de acuerdo, Arthur. Bien que mal, la tía Tessy fue cabeza de su departamento en San Mungo antes de pensionarse, y en verdad creemos…

―¡No, claro, claro! ―dice Arthur con una sonrisa, cuando por fin entiende lo que le han dicho―. ¡Estoy agradecido por ello, en serio!

―Cuando Tessy regrese de mandar a Gertry descansar en su casa, se lo podrás decir a ella… ―dice amablemente, y se gira de nuevo hacia Molly―. Con eso, Eleonore se hará cargo de las pociones y la preparación de las plantas. Todos los demás pueden seguir en sus puestos. ―sonríe apenas―. Creo que si Primus dejara de ser capataz de la granja, tendríamos dos fantasmas por estas tierras… Sin embargo, eso nos deja con el papel del contador general. Allan ―carraspea―, se había hecho cargo de eso además de coordinar todo… Pero, creo que nadie de la familia tiene tanta cabeza para los números como él tenía…

Molly, que ha estado escribiendo notas después de pedir pergamino, pluma y tinta, comenta distraídamente mientras mira su resumen:

―Entre los Prewett sí. Mi primo segundo Demetrius, el nieto squib de la tía Muriel, siempre fue excelente con los números. Y es contador… ―aunque duda de su idea, la dice―: Puedo preguntarle a él si quiere llevar nuestras cuentas.

Fiona lo piensa, y termina asintiendo.

―Sí, creo que se puede intentar. A los goblins no les importa hacer negocios con personas sin magia, con tal que en verdad sean diestros con los números.

―Sé que fue a uno de esos colegios muggles para adultos, de esos que se especializan en entrenar en solo una profesión… ¿Cómo se llaman, Artie?

―Aniversidad.

―Aniversidad, sí. Y tuvo las mejoras notas. Hasta la tía Muriel lo cuenta en las reuniones familiares… ¿Podríamos darle un mes de prueba? Es que, si tenemos que contratar a alguien, prefiero que sea en familia…

Nerviosamente, mira hacia Fiona, esperando su aprobación. Ni se da cuenta que Tessy ha salido por la red Flu e ido a sentarse a la mesa, junto a Arthur.

―Puedes decirlo en la siguiente reunión semanal. ―decide la mujer de mediana edad―. Ya comenté cómo son las votaciones de los "lugartenientes". No creo que tengas problemas con esa idea, realmente. Lo más que puede pasar si no funciona, es que los goblins pidan algunos galeones por hacernos las cuentas, como hasta ahora.

―¿Problemas con qué votación? ―pregunta Tessy.

Mientras Arthur y Fiona le explican a la recién llegada, Molly mira de nuevo sus notas. Empieza a hablar consigo misma, pero los otros le terminan escuchando.

―Aquí falta algo, un lugarteniente… ¿Y la seguridad? Sé que el triunvirato mejoró mucho las protecciones después del 72; pero queremos hacer una escuela y nuestra consejera es una muggle… En estos tiempos, con esos terroristas sueltos por ahí llamándonos traidores a la sangre por tener moral, eso es peligroso. ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto?

Y así, mucho más fácilmente de lo que Molly pensó, la nueva cabeza de familia empezó a hacer su trabajo.


	9. Una madrugada muy activa

**8**

**Una madrugada muy activa**

_21 de marzo, 1976._

Molly se levanta con el estómago revuelto, pero ya está acostumbrada. Extraña sus primeros dos embarazos, con los que casi no tuvo molestias matutinas; porque tanto su niña como este bebé, le han hecho necesitar una poción. La misma que está en una petaca en la mesa de noche y que coge sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Arthur está roncando levemente mientras ella se sienta, toma de la poción (Sorprendentemente, con buen sabor) y espera a que haga efecto. Cuando lo hace, toma su varita y, a diferencia de todos los días, no abre la cortina de la ventana, si no que dice: _lumos._

Son las 3:30 am de la noche del equinoccio de primavera y, por lo tanto, está totalmente oscuro afuera.

Con un bostezo, Molly transforma su ropa en una bata más abrigada y se levanta. Camina un par de metros hacia la cuna, y alumbra a su bebé.

Esa madrugada y mañana va a ser el gran día de su niña que en ese momento está dormida, con la cabeza a un lado y los puñitos a la par de sus orejas. Su pecho se levanta y baja por su respiración a la luz amarillenta del _lumos_. Molly se siente más tranquila con solo ver eso.

Aún así, revisa que la _humini bullae_ esté a la temperatura que debe.

Después de lo que pasó a inicios de enero, ni Molly ni Arthur toman ninguna precaución por sentada. La bebé desarrolló una infección en las vías respiratorias, para la culpa y dolor de ambos padres. Por estar acostumbrados a un ambiente de hasta seis grados centígrados en ese mes, cuando subían la temperatura dentro de la _humini bullae_, les parecía suficientemente caliente más o menos a los catorce o quince grados… Y, aunque la bebé estaba bien abrigada todo el tiempo, su sistema respiratorio no lo soportó por mucho.

La niña solo estuvo internada tres días, pero nunca antes, ni siquiera en los días en que Molly y la pequeña estuvieron internadas cuando ella recién nació; la madre se sintió tan estúpida, culpable e incompetente.

Por eso, revisa la temperatura dentro de la _bullae_ con un termómetro especial que Tessy le dio. Como experta en pociones, la anciana tenía varios en su haber. Mientras usa el largo palito con su mano izquierda, que en seguida se calienta al estar cerca de su bebé; con su mano derecha, hace un movimiento de varita para prender el candelabro en la pared cerca de la cuna.

Con esa luz, puede apagar el_ lumos_ y ver hacia el oxigenador. Se da cuenta de que el agua está un poco por debajo de la mitad. Eso les da unas cinco horas de funcionamiento, pero Molly no se siente tranquila si no usa el _aquamenti_ para llenarlo de nuevo. Luego, mira la información del termómetro. El líquido rojo está más cerca del 17 que del 18… Al instante, usa la varita para hacer el encantamiento _procelcius_ y subirlo… Hasta el 22, decide de repente… Ese día, la bebé estará a la intemperie y en el suelo por lo menos por una hora. No quiere que, por eso, ella termine de nuevo en San Mungo. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Más tranquila, se gira hacia Arthur, que sigue bien dormido y roncando apenas. Se sienta en la cama a su lado y, sin piedad, lo mueve del hombro con fuerza. Arthur se despierta con un sobresalto, y murmulla algo sobre la leche de la bebé. Molly le da una palmada cariñosa en el cabello y, mientras se lo peina con los dedos, le explica entre susurros:

―No, querido. Que, gracias a la magia, Ally ya duerme casi que toda la noche… No, son poco más de las 3:30 de la madrugada. Tenemos que ir a la casa del tío Quartus, que es el bautizo.

Arthur se va sentando mientras ella le habla y, cuando termina, coge con fuerza su varita y se pone en pie.

―¡Es verdad! ―ante el _Shhh_ desesperado de Molly, mira hacia la cuna, donde la bebé sigue dormida; y se gira para susurrar―: Así qué, comer algo…

Ella no lo deja seguir diciendo el plan. Mientras lo hace levantarse y caminar (silenciosamente) hacia la puerta, Molly lo susurra:

―Hago unos emparedados y café, mientras revisas la maleta con la ropa de los niños. Luego de desayunar, dejas a Charlie y Billy por la red Flu, le pides a Fibby que los recueste en alguna de las tantas camas en la casa del tío Quartus, y te regresas, para que nos lleves a Ally y a mí en la alfombra. ¡Por ciertos, que me debes…!

―Lo sé, lo sé… Enseñarte a manejarla como lo hizo la sanadora Wellbeloved.

―¡Gracias a la magia que ella nos consiguió un permiso para tenerla!

Los dos dejan de caminar cuando llegan frente a la escalera. Se giran para mirarse y darse un beso suave en la boca. Molly también le da una palmada en el pecho, antes de que los dos caminen por separado. Ella hacia la cocina y él sube las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los chicos.

-o-

Unas dos horas y media después, todos los que nacieron, crecieron y viven en Ottery St. Catchpole, y no se encuentran en ese momento en Hogwarts; se reunieron al frente de la casa de Quartus.

El cielo está tan oscuro, que solo se sabe que hay nubes porque no se ven estrellas en ciertas partes. Sin embargo, las personas no se habían reunido debajo de la penumbra; si no alrededor de siete farolas de madera, como de unos dos metros y medio y coronadas con lámparas de vidrio, desde donde fuegos blancos iluminan todo el patio.

Esas farolas rodean un círculo dibujado en el suelo. Está hecho irregularmente, con todo tipo de cosas naturales que los invitados encontraron por aquí y allá. Dentro del círculo, en el que los niños de menos de diez años siguen poniendo ramas, pétalos, piedras… Están sentados en el suelo Molly, Arthur, Cedric y para la sorpresa de todos, sobre todo de ella misma, Gertry.

Los cuatro, padre, madre, padrino y madrina, están alrededor de la bebé. Vestida de primoroso blanco, y vuelta a dormir, la niña no se da cuenta de que los adultos han pasado cada tanto por el círculo, para darles regalos y felicitaciones. Alzar a la bebé, solo después del amanecer.

El sol empieza a alzarse, lento y poderoso, y el fuego de las farolas empiezan a disminuir por sí mismas. Se quedan en silencio, padres surrándole a los niños que deseen y bendigan a la bebé. Toda la familia debe pensar en ella, en que la naturaleza, y la magia, la haga parte de su mundo y le dé la bienvenida.

Todos hacen eso, la tierra se va iluminando poco a poco, y los pájaros se empiezan a oír. Mientras tanto, Molly tiene el derecho y el orgullo de ser ella que, con el libro de los Weasley en el regazo y la tinta dorada a un lado, inscriba a su niña en ese fuerte papel. Con la ayuda de la pluma que acaba de sacar de dentro del libro mágico, presenta a su niña a la magia del mundo…

-o-

Agatha Rawle está despierta desde las cinco de la madrugada de ese 21 de marzo. Ella es una joven Ravenclaw, sangre pura y estudiante de séptimo año en Hogwarts… Y todo eso la presiona tanto, como para decidir levantarse a estudiar en medio de la madrugada.

… Se acercan los fatídicos exámenes EXTASIS, los más importantes en su existencia como bruja y que configurarán el destino de su vida para siempre. No hay tareas, ensayos, puntos extras que valgan… ¡O tiene un supera las expectativas o más en las diez asignaturas que lleva, o nunca jamás podrá vivir con ella misma y su fracaso!

Por eso es que, desde que empezó el segundo trimestre, Agatha Rawle se levanta a las cinco de la mañana los dos días del fin de semana, y usa esas preciosas horas de tranquilidad y silencio para estudiar.

… Y lo estaba logrando, hasta que una voz gruesa empieza a exclamar desde la oscuridad profunda de la habitación. Del sobresalto con que Agatha se pone en pie, se le cae la tinta y la varita con el lumos, al suelo.

Sintiéndose desprotegida y muy asustada, se acuclilla al instante a por su varita y dirige la luz hacia la habitación. Ver que las cosas no son tan escalofriantes como parecen, siempre ayuda… Su corazón se siente latir por todo su cuerpo, pero se manda a tranquilizar su respiración, mientras mueve la varita por la habitación. Rápidamente encuentra la fuente de la voz, y solo con eso todos sus miedos se calmaron hasta el enojo.

Camina en seguida hacia esa cama, gritando y lista para mover el dosel alrededor de su cama:

―¡Trelawney, no me vengas con tus estupideces a estas horas, que estoy estu…! ―Se queda callada al verla.

Trelawney está sentada en su cama, viendo hacia el frente con ojos en blanco. Su boca se mueve, pero de ella sale una voz grave que no es la de Sybill. "¡Es una profecía de verdad!". Entiende por fin lo que pasa y, hasta ese momento, le pone atención a lo que está diciendo.

―"… Desde alas negras dará consejos. Si a quiénes los envía los leen y piensan y actúan con base a ellos, se podrá cambiar nuestra realidad hacia un futuro más blanco, alegre y armonioso. Pero si no, tendremos que esperar más de cincuenta años para ver esos cambios. La persona con dos mentes ya es parte de nuestro mundo…"

Cuando Sybill Trelawney se da cuenta de lo que sucede, está sentada y viendo hacia su dosel. La luz del amanecer es tenue, pero irradia calor detrás de la tela. Se gira hacia un lado, donde una muy pálida Agatha la mira con enormes ojos café y una respiración entrecortada.

Sybill da un gritito y se mueve hacia el otro lado de la cama, con el corazón en la boca.

―¡Rowle! ¿¡Qué haces en mi cama!?

Pero la aludida no le responde, si no que murmulla para sí, subiendo cada vez más la voz:

―¿Yo? ¡Tú… Tú estabas…! Tengo que llamar… ¡Pro… Profesor Flitwick…! ―Se pone en pie y sale corriendo hacia la puerta, con la varita frente a ella y gritando una otra vez―: ¡PROFESOR FLITWICK!

Las dos compañeras de cuarto se despiertan con esa conmoción.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¿Un accidente? ―preguntan mientras se salen de sus camas y ponen en pie.

Sybill también lo hace, muy confundida.

―No sé qué le pasa. Estaba en mi cama, pálida y respirando raro antes de que saliera corriendo y gritando.

―Ya decías Sybill ―comenta una de ellas―, que Agatha iba a tener un colapso nervioso antes del tercer trimestre.

―Bah, eso cualquiera lo podía ver. Con lo intensa que es con sus notas, aún entre nosotros, los Ravenclaw ―desdeña la otra.

Al final, esa se devuelve a la cama, mientras Sybill y la otra compañera salen detrás de Agatha y su ataque de nervios.

-o-

En ese mismo momento, en Ottery st. Catchpole ya ha amanecido y, las llamas de los faroles, se han apagado. Es cuando se hace una fila para poder cargar a la bebé. Los niños con edad suficiente, de primeros… Detrás de los muy interesados, gemelos Prewett.

Molly le da el libro mágico de los Weasley a Fiona, que se había quedado cerca para eso, y toma en su seno a la ya despierta y algo llorosa bebé. El calor que siente nacer en su pecho, no es solo por la esfera especial que rodea a la bebé, si no de simple y muy poderoso amor. La mueve en sus brazos para tranquilizarla, y le hace promesas de amor y cuido con su boca sobre su cabeza llena de cabellos rubios. Luego, se la pasa a Arthur, que hace justo lo mismo. Gertry ya había hecho lo necesario para tener listo su biberón apenas la bebé empezó con sus gemiditos. Y, cuando Arthur se la entrega a ella, la elfa doméstica le da su leche sin susurrarle algo. La pobre no puede, desde que se ha sentado en el círculo con los demás, no ha parado de llorar y sonreír muy grande.

En la fila que rodea el círculo en el suelo, hay más murmullos sobre lo extraño pero adecuado que es escoger a ella de madrina. Aún así, según Xeno le susurra a alguien, no ha encontrado ningún registro sobre un elfo doméstico haya sido padrino o madrina en Gran Bretaña. Pero sí dama de honor. Sobre todo en los tiempos en que tenía especial cuidado que las brujas llegaran vírgenes a su boda, en el siglo XV al XIX más que todo…

… Uno de los reporteros del Profeta que llegaron de improviso, y que no echaron por amabilidad (aunque sí confiscaron su cámara fotográfica), empezaron a escribir lo que Xeno dice. El otro dibuja cómo Gertry le da la bebé a Cedric. Éste sí le susurra al oído, mientras la palmea en la espalda, para quitarle los gases.

―Veo que ya le hiciste tu promesa, ¿me la puedes pasar de una vez, usurpador de ahijadas? ―dice Guideon… O Fabian, en son de broma.

―¡Fabian! ―exclama Molly, enrojecida.

Arthur se sonríe y la abraza. No es el único. Desde que los gemelos llegaron, no han dejado de bromear sobre…:

―Es verdad, F ―dice conversacionalmente Guideon―. Que no fue Cedric el que nos ha estado mintiendo por cinco años ya, que nos va a ser padrinos. No, es nuestra hermana mayor.

―¡Pobres de nosotros! ―dice Fabian, mientras se agacha y tiende las manos a Cedric―. ¡Que hemos sido pasados por alto tres veces ya!

―Guideon, Fabian, dejen de molestar a su hermana… ―regaña su padre, que está detrás de ellos, con Billy y Charlie a cada lado―. Molly, querida… ¿No sería bueno pasar el oxigenador junto a Ally?

―No es necesario… ―empieza a decir Arthur, pero se calla cuando Molly responde a la vez:

―¡Es muy buena idea, padre! ―hasta se pone en pie, y coge el oxigenador en sus manos―. Lo haría yo misma, pero ya sabes…

―Deben quedarse a abrir los regalos, entiendo. ―el hombre toma en sus manos el oxigenador, que pesa más de lo que creía, y ve como sus hijos tienen abrazada entre los a la bebé.

Al menos hasta que una voz infantil insiste:

―¡Ey, ya es suficente! ¡Charlie y yo seguimos, que somos los hermanos! ―exclama Billy, moviendo de allá para acá la túnica de Fabian.

Los gemelos se agachan y les ponen a la bebé en el pecho. No la sueltan, pero Billy la abraza. Charlie le acaricia el largo cabello, y ella solo se queda quieta y los mira, como embelesada.

Más de media hora después, cuando hasta los periodistas del Profeta pudieron alzar a la bebé (para la desesperación de Tercius que, de nuevo, había olvidado que era un fantasma); los padres y padrinos pudieron salir del círculo e ir, con todos, a comer el festín del desayuno.

-o-

Cuando Sybill y su compañera bajan hacia la sala común buscando a Agatha, se llevan la sorpresa de que ella camina directo hacia las dos. Es seguida de un aún en pijamas profesor Flitwick, y parece igual de alterada a cuando salió de su habitación un par de minutos antes. Apenas está a su altura, Agatha indica a Sybill y exclama:

―¡No es un fraude, profesor! ¡En serio hizo una profecía! Si no fuera verdad, no diría esas palabras y menos frente a Trelawney misma, usted lo sabe ¿verdad, profesor?

El profesor Flitwick parece estar todavía medio dormido, pero ha visto hacia la muy sorprendida Sybill con interés. Conjura una silla a su medida, tres para ellas y una bandeja con galletas. Mientras les presenta los refrigerios a las chicas, y hace ademanes para que se sienten, él le pide a Agatha:

―¿Podría informarme en detalle, señorita Rowle? ―él mismo coge una galleta y la muerde con gusto, mientras la aludida empieza su relato.

Agatha está tan llena de una energía nerviosa que no puede sentarse, como lo hacen sus dos muy interesadas compañeras de habitación. Aún así, la joven sí cuenta todo lo que pasó con excelentes detalles.

Al final de esa narración, en la que el profesor se despierta cada vez más, Sybill no puede creer que se lo haya perdido. ¡Su primera profecía, por fin!

Desde niña supo que tenía el don. Simplemente, sabía cosas que iban a pasar… Pero eran sobre cosas tan pequeñas, tan cotidianas y sin importancia, que nadie le puso atención ni le creyó realmente.

Puede que porque estaban acostumbrados a la tatara-abuela Cassandra, que vivió hasta los doce años de Sybill, y era excelente oráculo que visitaban hasta clientes del exterior. Pasado, presente, futuro… ¡Nada estaba tan alejado de su vista como para que ella no pudiera ver al menos un instante, una señal, algo! De hecho, hasta predijo su propia muerte con exactitud, de un paro cardíaco mientras dormía.

Una de sus predicciones, que le dijo en secreto a Sybill en la fiesta por su cumpleaños número ocho, fue que ella sí que tenía su tercer ojo. Y que iba a hacer dos predicciones de importancia en su vida, y muchas más que solo importarían a las personas individualmente. Eso la mantuvo con esperanza, a pesar de que con los años, solo terminara siendo objeto de burlas por sus compañeros de Hogwarts.

Por eso, cuando de estar gratamente sorprendida, Sybill siente que le han robado parte de su derecho mágico, con el que había nacido y siempre había deseado tener. ¡Es a Agatha a la que el profesor Flitwick le pone atención! ¡Es ella la que es llevada, a la clase del profesor Ponsarde, que Agatha ni conoce porque no lleva su clase adivinación, para profundizar en el tema!

Sybill siente demasiado alivio, hasta casi llegar al llanto, cuando el profesor se gira hacia ella y dice:

―¡Sígame señorita Trelawney! ―como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo―. Y usted, señorita Prince, puede volver a su habitación.

La chica, que ha estado en silencio, oyendo y pensando muy ensimismada sobre lo que ha oído, empieza a quejarse:

―¡Pero, profesor, yo…!

Flitwick la interrumpe, aunque con un buen tono:

―Fue muy amable en preocuparse por sus compañeras. Pero ya ve que las cosas están en mis manos y por buen camino. Ya puede volver a su cama y descansar, señorita Prince.

La chica lo hace, aunque con los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados.

Sin importarles mucho ella, Sybill, el profesor Flitwick y Agatha salen de la torre de Ravenclaw. El camino no es largo, aún siguiendo el paso del pequeño cabeza de casa. Pronto, él llama a la puerta del profesor Ponsarde. El hombre, el más anciano de los ocupantes de Hogwarts… Vivo, claro; es un erudito de la simbología, conocimiento necesario para muchos tipos de adivinaciones.

Él los hace entrar con interés y amabilidad. Les pide que se sienten en su sala de estar, que tiene cómodos sillones frente a su escritorio, y entra a una puerta del fondo, entre paredes llenas de libros, iluminados por una ventana desde donde se cuela la leve luz del amanecer.

Cuando sale, vestido y peinado como todo un elegante caballero; el profesor Flitwick y Agatha se miran a sí mismos y se sonrojan. En seguida, hacen cosas para cambiar la forma de su pijama a una toga y, ella, se vuelve a hacer la cola en el que tenía peinado su cabello. Sybill se sonríe, y no hace nada. Ella se siente de lo más tranquila en su larga pijama y cabello despeinado frente al profesor Ponsarde. Sybill le tiene un especial cariño.

Aunque él no posee en sí el Tercer Ojo, su estudio y su amor por la adivinación lo hizo excelente en conocer el pasado, presente y futuro por medio de cualquier cosa con habilidades simbólicas. Además, él la ha ayudado mucho en creer más en sí misma, y entender mejor sus visiones y predicciones. Una de las que cosas que le dijo y que más le consuelan, fue que no hay predicciones pequeñas. Que la historia en verdad es impulsada por muchos pequeños gestos de todos los seres… Y que simplemente, ella no sabe lo que a la larga pasaría, o no pasaría, alrededor de sus predicciones.

Con esa misma amabilidad y elegancia, él les hace ademanes para que se sienten, aparece una tetera con tazas para ellos y se acomoda él también.

―Ahora ya estamos listos ―mira hacia Sybill con una sonrisa―. Algo me dice que tenemos aquí una profesía, ¿eh?

Tanto Sybill como Agatha quieren hablar. La primera muy emocionada, la segunda aún con ciertos miedos y nervios. Pero es a Flitwick al que escuchan.

―Así es Apolión. Como comprenderás, no tengo experiencia con el procedimiento a seguir cuando se da una. Por eso, vinimos a consultarle al instante. Espero no estar importunando por la hora.

―¡Para nada, Filius! Como comprenderá, este acontecimiento me parece de lo más interesante. Primero que todo, me gustaría saber si el tema de la predicción es pertinente de ser hablada en profundidad, frente de la oráculo y la testigo.

―A mí me parece que sí. ―el profesor Flitwick sonríe lentamente, y su voz se agudiza al decir―: ¡Creo que son excelentes noticias, sobre todo para los tiempos en que estamos!

Ponsarde levanta mucho sus cejas de la sorpresa, grandes arrugas surcan su frente mientras mira hacia Sybill. Por alguna razón, ella se siente sonrojar cuando lo ve sonreírle, con cierto orgullo. El profesor se gira hacia los otros dos ocupantes:

―¡Ahora sí que quiero saber, exactamente, sus palabras! ―Agatha abre la boca, pero de nuevo es interrumpida por un profesor. Ponsarde carraspea y, con mucha más seriedad, dice―: Pero antes de eso, quiero dejar claro algo muy importante. La política del Departamento de Misterios con respecto a las profecías es muy estricta. Se resume en que solo el testigo, el oráculo y la o las personas de la cual habla la profecía, tienen derecho a oírla y hacer algo al respecto de ella.

Flitwick da tal respingo, que si hubiera estado en una silla en vez del sillón, posiblemente se habría caído al suelo. Con voz aguda y trémula, las mejillas sonrojadas, exclama:

―¡Lo siento tanto! Yo ya oí lo que la señorita Rowle oyó… ¡Oh, oh! ¡La señorita Prince también lo oyó, y la mandé a su cama sin pensar en las consecuencias!

Ponsarde, que había estado esperando poder hablar con paciencia, cambia su expresión relajada al oír eso último.

―Pues eso es desafortunado. El departamento de misterios no tiene resquemores al dejar que terceras personas, pero con criterio formado y impecable confiabilidad, sepan sobre las profecías. Claro que usted es una de esas personas, Filius, por eso no estaba preocupado… Sin embargo, la señorita Prince. No la conozco personalmente, pero…

Por toda respuesta, el profesor Flitwick se pone en pie y dice:

―Iré a hablar muy seriamente con ella ahora mismo. A menos que me necesite para algo más en este instante…

―No, creo que eso es prioritario. Además, tendrás tiempo para volver cuando el o los Inefables vengan a tomar declaración. Sybill, ¿recuerdas la manera en que se avisa al Departamento de Misterios de una premonición importante?

―¡Claro!

El profesor Ponsarde conjura papel, pluma y tinta. Están justo frente a Sybill.

―¿Lista para hacerla?

La susodicha se sonríe con gran entusiasmo… ¡Ella! ¿Ella, Sybill Trelawney, va a hacer un reporte! Porque ella tuvo una profecía. De esas tan importantes, que entró en trance y ni la recuerda. ¡Ese es el mejor día de su vida!

El profesor hace que la mesa sea más alta, para ayudarla con la carta. Y, mientras ella alista su pluma y tinta, el profesor se pone en pie. Es cuando Agatha hace saber que sigue allí.

―¿Y yo, profesor?

―Oh, usted puede hacer lo que quiera mientras esperamos a que le tomen declaración ―responde él, sin darle mucha importancia.

Ni deja de caminar hacia la ventana, que abre con un movimiento de varita. Luego, coge un collar que llevaba puesto por debajo de su varita, y acerca su colgante a su boca. Las chicas se dan cuenta que era un silbato. Uno que parece estar en mal estado, por lo tan poco y desarticulado del sonido que profiere.

Sin embargo, el profesor Ponsarde se sonríe y se devuelve, pausadamente, hacia su sitio.

―Después de esto, señorita Trelawney, ¡A usted misma le darán uno de estos! ¿No es emocionante?

Agatha da un resoplido y se recuesta al sofá. Sybill, que había estado alistando los objetos para hacer la carta con cariño, la mira con una sonrisa altanera y una ceja levantada. ¡Por fin el centro de atención estaba en donde debería haber estado desde un principio!

Sybill no ve como Agatha gira los ojos, porque ella mira hacia Ponsarde.

―Claro que sí, profesor. ¡Y aún tengo diecisiete años! ¿Cree que sea un récord por oráculo más joven? Al menos en este siglo, claro.

Él le responde mientras toma su taza de té, ufano:

―¡Al menos en Gran Bretaña, estoy seguro que lo es!

Agatha da otro resoplido, mientras los dos se enfrascan a hablar sobre la mejor manera de redactar la carta. Ella decide que tiene mejores cosas qué hacer. Cualquier cosa es mejor, que ser testigo de cómo Trelawney hace crecer sus tendencias de buscar atención y darse importancia…

Agatha Rowle también conjura objetos. Sus libros, anotaciones, pluma y tintas. Decide volver a su plan inicial y seguir estudiando sus notas sobre Pociones de sexto año… Los otros dos ocupantes de la oficina se convierten en ruido de fondo en su concentración.

Hasta que un viento hace volar uno de sus pergaminos. Eso la hace mirar al frente, donde una lechuza totalmente negra ha aterrizado, y la mira con insondables ojos azules… ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín! ¿Es que ella no puede tener una tranquila mañana de domingo para estudiar? ¿¡Acaso pide mucho!?

Va a recoger su pergamino, mientras Sybill le dice a la lechuza que espere un momento… El darse cuenta de la conexión es como un golpe a su cerebro.

"Desde alas negras dará consejos", recuerda la voz gruesa decir por medio de los labios de Trelawney. Agatha mira hacia la lechuza negra, increíblemente negra que ha llegado a por un mensaje. Luego, se gira hacia el anciano profesor y, finalmente, ve a Trelawney…

Entrecierra los ojos. Está más que segura que no le gusta, para nada, la fuente de esa profecía. Pero, hasta ese momento, se da cuenta de que puede que la misma sí sirva de algo. Aunque viniera de la persona más desesperada por atención que ha conocido nunca, es verdad lo que dice Flitwick: su mensaje eran buenas noticias.

-o-

Con las barrigas llenas, una sonrisa en los labios y ojos adormilados, la familia de Arthur y Molly Weasley regresan a la Madriguera. Es media mañana de un día precioso, cuando bajan la alfombra voladora hacia el suelo, cerca de la puerta delantera.

―Bien, ahora vamos a ver si esta bebé se quiere dormir y nos deja darnos la siesta ―comenta Arthur. Él se ha bajado de la alfombra voladora, y tendido sus manos hacia Molly. Ella se mueve, la tela se mantiene firme, y le entrega a una muy comunicativa bebé. Luego, se baja y ayuda a sus dos hijos, casi que dormidos, al suelo.

Después de una mañana tan movida y alegre, esta familia Weasley está lista para seguir con su plan de domingo: dormir una siesta, comer algo a media tarde y salir a jugar un poco con Charlie y Billy, mientras Gertry vigila a la bebé.

Molly es la última en entrar a la casa. Pero, antes de hacerlo, mira hacia un lado. Hacia donde estaba el cultivo. Casi no queda maíz, y el poco que queda apenas empieza a crecer. Pero eso no es lo mira, si no a las dos casas ya terminadas, y la tercera que está a medio hacer… Poco a poco, la escuela empieza a tener forma.

Y siempre que lo mira desde hace unas semanas, siente un gran orgullo y cariño… Como si esa escuela en construcción fuera el foco de todas sus emociones para con la familia Weasley y Rosemary Fields, por todas esas personas que la han ayudado en el día a día, y que le han aconsejado y no temido dejarse liderar por ella.

Ahí es donde los niños quieren ir a jugar con sus padres. Y Molly no puede pensar en un lugar mejor. En verdad que ese es solo la mitad de un precioso domingo en familia.

-o-

Sybill ve como los dos inefables que llegaron, y que por una hora estuvieron haciéndoles preguntas y hablando en susurros entre ellos; cogen sus escobas voladoras y se acercan hacia la gran ventana del profesor Ponsarde.

Sybill aún no puede creer que ellos decidieran llegar en escobas voladoras. Es algo de lo más rudimentario, algo que hasta un chico a finales de su primer año de Hogwarts puede hacer. ¿Y así es como deciden transportarte ellos, las personas con el trabajo más misterioso en Gran Bretaña?

―¿Me oyó, señorita Trelawney?

Con un sobresalto, Sybill se da cuenta que, por estar pensando en lo poco dignificante que es usar escobas voladoras para los inefables; no ha oído a lo que uno de ellos le dice:

―¿Lo siento, me lo podría repetir?

El hombre entrecierra los ojos, pero hay una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

―Que espere una lechuza negra dentro de una semana, más o menos, por la noche. Ella le traerá el silbato para contactarse con nosotros. Recuerde, siempre que dé con alguna adivinación que puede llegar a ser de importancia para cincuenta personas o más, háznoslas saber.

―¡No solo las malas, por favor! ―dice de repente el otro inefable, más joven y con tono implorante―. Que, por alguna razón, los oráculos creen que solo deben decir las malas. O, entre más malas peores son, mejor oráculos se convierten. ¡Y no! ―Eso último lo dice con cierta desesperación―. ¿Sabías que, tal vez, la más grande de las profecías de estas islas fue la buena noticia del nacimiento de Merlín? ¿¡Y ya me dirás si no hay algún otra persona más importante para nosotros que Merlín!?

El inefable se ha movido hacia la pared, como para apoyar la escoba de nuevo en ella. Sin embargo, su compañero le da un codazo, y se dirige a Sybill y el profesor Ponsarde:

―Me lo llevo antes de que inicie, de nuevo, con ese debate… Señorita Trelawney, use ese silbato con criterio. Sepa que, ante la duda de si la adivinación es importante para un grupo de cincuenta o más, preferimos que nos la mande a que no.

Sybill asiente. Los ve irse por la ventana, y convertirse en puntos negros rápidamente, como lo fueron cuando estaban por llegar… Por dentro, siente tanta felicidad que no sabe qué hacer con ella. Solo no quiere ni moverse, para evitar que esa sensación tan increíble no se vaya de ella.

… Agatha tiene otros planes, claro.

―¿Profesor, ya puedo irme a mi cuarto?

―Sí, claro. Pero recuerda, como escogiste regalar tu recuerdo de la profecía y, por lo tanto, olvidarla; vas a tener más o menos unas seis horas de dispersión mental. Es mejor que no sigas estudiando y no hagas magia.

―Sí, sí ―Agatha asiente, con la mirada ida. Empieza a caminar, dejando todos sus libros y notas en la mesa del profesor.

Ponsarde mueve su varita, aparece una mochila de la nada y, después de otro movimiento de su mano, todos los objetos se guardan allí.

―Señorita Trelawney, acompañe a su compañera a la torre de Ravenclaw. Y llévele sus materiales. Y, por favor, ponle un ojo de tanto en tanto en estas horas. En su estado de confusión, puede tener algún problema. Sin importancia, pero problemas.

"¡Pues no debió quitarse el recuerdo!", piensa Sybill, mientras le asiente al profesor y va por la mochila. Son muchas las ganas de tirarle las cosas en el gran lago. No puede dejar de recordar la expresión que le puso cuando le explicó porqué quería quitarse el recuerdo: "No quiero ser la que recuerde justo el momento que servirá para que esta se ponga más insoportable, dándose más aires de importancia. No, necesito mi cabeza para mis estudios ahora más que nunca. Quítelos, por favor."

"Tal vez quemarlos sería mas satisfactorio", decide Sybill al terminar de ponerse la mochila en su espalda. Luego, la sonrisa le vuelve al rostro. No solo por sus planes de venganza, si no por recordar, de nuevo… ¡Que tuvo un trance profético!

―Profesor, ¿puedo volver en algún momento del día? ¡Quiero iniciar de una vez con los ejercicios para saber más sobre esa persona con dos mentes!

―¿Qué tal a la hora del té?

Los dos se sonríen, como niños en navidad que van a jugar con sus juguetes nuevos.

-o-

A pesar que terminaron estando juntos, tratando todo tipo de formas de adivinanzas, hasta después de la cena; solo dieron con dos conocimientos importantes: Esa persona está en Devon, y es una mujer. Todo lo demás, aunque Sybill insiste en querer agregarlo a la lista, sigue siendo más conjeturas que posibilidades; insistió el profesor Ponsarde.

-o-

A finales del desayuno del día siguiente, una de esas conjeturas salta a ser una posibilidad.

Como todos los días, las lechuzas entran por las ventanas del gran comedor y llaman la atención de los estudiantes y profesores. Pero, a diferencia de apenas diez años antes, como pasaba en los años 20 a 40; pocos miran hacia las aves con sonrisas o esperanzas. Desde que Lord Voldermort y sus seguidores han recrudecido sus métodos violentos, las cartas que suelen recibir son más apagadas. Y algunas pocas, las más temidas, dan noticias… Malas noticias.

Por eso mismo, que tres lechuzas entraran por diferentes ventanas y empezaran a tirar hojas por los aires, es la mejor visión para todos ellos. Niños, jóvenes y hasta profesores, se ponen en pie y tratan de tomar una de las tantas hojas. Otros, aunque se supone que no deben, apuntan hacia ellas y dicen: "accio" El Quisquilloso.

Aunque es solo una hoja que aparece por lo menos dos veces a la semana, El Quisquilloso se ha vuelto una de las cosas que más levantan el ánimo en Gran Bretaña. Lo que a finales de los sesenta y principios de los setenta, solo era una sección de humor en una revista más o menos bimensual llamada Exo, El Quisquilloso terminó siendo una pequeña edición por sí misma. Pero, a diferencia de lo que estaba temiendo Xenophilius Lovegood, no fue así porque tuvo que cerrar la Exo.

Gracias a la historia sobre las pociones élficas domésticas, la información y análisis sobre las magias familiares, además de los cuentos infantiles y la primera de las que serán varias novelas por entregas, escritos todos por Allan Weasley; la Exo está sobreviviendo sin necesidad de depender del impacto humorístico del Quisquilloso.

Por eso, Xeno decidió a inicios de ese año 1976, que iba a hacer de la Exo una revista mensual de investigación periodística y, del Quisquilloso, un boletín humorístico barato y bisemanal.

Lo que, antes de la noticia sobre las pociones élficas, habría sido un suicidio para la Exo, ahora hizo a Xeno tener dos publicaciones. Y, para su felicidad, ¡hasta contratar a dos personas!

Obviamente, de las dos publicaciones, es El Quisquilloso el que más subscriptores tiene en Hogwarts. Tanto así, que Dumbledore decidió ser él el que pagara los 700 ejemplares del mismo y de su propio dinero, mes a mes… Porque antes, el sistema de pago por lechuza, estaba haciendo un caos en el desayuno.

De ahí que las lechuzas simplemente dejan caer las hojas en el aire, y se van volando como habían llegado. Ningún ejemplar queda en el suelo, o sobre la mesa y el desayuno…

Pronto, todos están sentados a la mesa, leyendo las pequeñas notas y un par de caricaturas que estaban por debajo del título: "El Quisquilloso, lo poco que sé". Ese día, lo que arrancó más risas fue la caricatura de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts discutiendo sobre cómo cuidar escobas voladoras.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención a Sybill estaba en la primera nota. Tanto que, aún cuando ya la mayoría se había levantado de la mesa para empezar su día, ella seguía allí sentada en a su mesa, viendo El Quisquilloso. Lo más extraño de todo, es que la joven no sabe qué es lo que llama tanto la atención de ese escrito.

Cientos (puede que miles) madrugaron ayer.

Escrito por Xenophilius Lovegood.

Espero que mi querida profesora de Astronomía, (¡Saludos profesora Moon!) esté orgullosa de mí, porque recordé que ayer, 20 de marzo, era el equinoccio de primavera.

Eso es largo de explicar, así que lo dejé para la Exo de fin de mes… Pero en última instancia es a razón del equinoccio que yo, mi hermosa esposa, y tantos otros en nuestra comunidad; tuvimos que despertarnos aún bajo la oscuridad y rodeados del frío de la noche, para asistir a una esperada celebración familiar.

Puede que no lo sepas, puede que sí pero siempre te lo voy a escribir: ayer es uno de los cuatro días del año en que las familias antiguas de magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, solemos hacer ceremonias familiares.

Los amaneceres de esos días, son las horas que usamos para que la magia dé la bienvenida a las bebés recién llegados al mundo. ¡Y sí, la familia de Ottery St. Catchpole se ha despertado en medio de la madrugada para reunirnos y celebrar un bautizo!

No fuimos los únicos. Por lo menos siete hermosos y únicos bebés fueron celebrados por sus familias en esta misma madrugada. Sin embargo, como buen vecino de Ottery St. Catchpole que soy, y parte de la familia Weasley, para mí nuestra bautizada era la más hermosa y única de todos."

Más o menos en ese espacio, estaba puesta la fotografía de la nota. Casi no tenía movimiento, solo era una bonita bebé como de cuatro o cinco meses, durmiendo. Sin embargo, esa es la imagen que Sybill casi no puede dejar de mirar por una hora, después que se terminara de leer la nota:

"Espero que recuerden que el 23 de setiembre anterior, justo en el equinoccio de otoño, nació un nuevo bebé en nuestra comunidad mágica de Ottery St. Catchpole. ¡Una bebé milagro, dirían los muggles, que ahora mismo es esta hermosa niña de grandes mejillas apretables y muchos cabellos rojizos!

La magia te ha dado la bienvenida al mundo, Allana Ginevra Weasley, como nosotros y algunos de ustedes lo hicieron hace unos meses!

Por ese tipo de cosas, y por la deliciosa comida y compañía de después, vale la pena despertarse en medio de la madrugada."

No es hasta que Sybill siente que una mano le aprieta su hombro, que ella puede dejar de ver hacia el rostro regordete y rodeado de mucho cabello de esa bebé.

Ella se gira hacia ese lado y arriba, donde el profesor Ponsarde le sonríe grande. Deja de tocarle el hombro, y se sienta junto a ella.

―Puedo ver, por esa mirada fija que tenías, señorita Trelawney, que usted también pensó en esa posibilidad.

―Ottery st. Catchpole está en Devon ―logra decir un pensamiento que siquiera sabía que tenía.

―Correcto. ―él asiente, su sonrisa más grande.

―Ella es niña.

―Mja.

―Y fue bautizada, enlazada con la magia del mundo, ayer en la madrugada… ―lo que sigue le cuesta un poco decirlo, de la emoción―: Justo cuando yo tuve la profecía…

―Una de las conjeturas de ayer.

―"La persona con dos mentes ya es parte de nuestro mundo" ―repite Sybill.

Puede que ella no recuerde su propia experiencia al hacer la profecía, pero sí cada una de las palabras que oyó de la misma, cuando los inefables la vieron en el pensadero que trajeron con ellos.

―Como habíamos dicho ayer, los bautizos mágicos tienen justo esa finalidad ―corrobora el profesor Ponsarde.

Sybill lo mira con una gran sonrisa.

―¡Ya sabemos quién es esa persona que puede traer grandes mejoras a nuestra cultura!

―¡Así parece!

Los dos se miran con grandes sonrisas. Ella es la que primero puede hablar:

―Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?


	10. Reuniones

**9**

**Reuniones.**

_26 de marzo, 1976_

En la anterior navidad, cuando toda la comunidad mágica de Ottery st. Catchpole (es decir, casi que solo la extendida familia Weasley) estaban celebrando con comida, música, juegos y buena conversación; un par de personas entraron por la red flu a una de las casas a las afueras de la granja.

Eugenia Weasley nee Lestrange, su marido Edmund y sus hijos gemelos llegaron de esa celebración a vérselas con su casa medio destruida. Lo peor de todo, fue lo que encontraron en su sala. La gata de Eugenia fue… asesinada es una buena forma de no decir lo terrible que hicieron con el cuerpo de la pobre felina.

Nadie más salió herido o muerto. Es lo que se repetían cuando la familia se reunió alrededor de la joven familia. Eugenia estuvo inconsolable. Entre su llanto por su querida Selene, volvió a decir algo que repitió muchas veces después del ataque en el 72: que todo era su culpa.

Esa vez, no fue la única que dijo eso. El pobre de Xeno se sintió terrible. El mensaje escrito con sangre de la gata, daba a entender que lo hicieron porque se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba embarazada de nuevo. Noticia que él dio como nota social en El Quisquilloso.

Los aurores llegaron, hicieron sus averiguaciones… Y no dieron con los responsables. La información más fidedigna que tuvieron es que llegaron por el Caldero Chorreante, el cual estaba lleno de personas por su gran fiesta de navidad; y que se fueron con las escobas voladoras de esa misma casa.

Después de eso, y de otro ataque a una familia muggle al azar en Devon, Eugenia y su familia decidió irse a Francia, a vivir con uno de los hijos de Quartus, y Xeno dijo que nunca más iba a hablar de temas que pudieran enojar a los mortífagos con gente inocente.

Molly y todos los de la gran familia de Rosemary Fields, decidieron que debían poner mejores protecciones en su hogar.

Y, después de meses de investigación, los magos y brujas más preparados en la familia, habían dado con la respuesta. Inventaron la fórmula perfecta para mejorar las defensas mágicas alrededor de la granja. Dado que la misma se extiende por la mayor parte de tres pequeñas montañas o grandes colinas, no era una tarea fácil. Por eso, y por ciertos procesos astronómicos harán más fuerte sus protecciones, han decidido hacer la ceremonia en el solsticio de verano, en junio.

Ese es el resumen de lo que dice Sextus Weasley en la reunión semanal de "lugartenientes" de la Rosemary Fields. El hombre de mediana edad cierra el pergamino de donde lee, y mira a los demás con una sonrisa complacida:

―Mi niña Pandora está haciendo los vértices ahora mismo… ¡Ella prácticamente los diseñó sola! ¿¡He criado una genio o qué!? ―da una gran risotada de puro orgullo. De repente, levanta la mano―. ¿¡Quién conmigo en que mi Pandora se nos una a Tessy y a mí en el triunvirato!?

La gran mayoría levantan las manos, entre ellos, la misma Tessy. Molly asiente con una sonrisa, pero levanta las dos manos y pregunta:

―¿Pero no era que, para ser parte del triunvirato, se debe haber ido a un viaje del mago, y obtenido al menos una maestría en una rama de la magia aplicada?

―¡Pero si mi Pandis estuvo conmigo en la mayoría de mi largo viaje del mago! ¿No lo sabías, Molly?

Arthur asiente, y le explica a su esposa.

―Pandora no fue ni a Hogwarts. El tío Sextus la traía unas semanas antes, para prepararse e hiciera los TIMOS y EXTASIS a la edad correspondiente, junto a los demás estudiantes de Gran Bretaña que estudian en casa; y luego del verano, y con sus excelentes notas debajo del brazo, se devolvían al viaje… ¡Fueron pocas las navidades en que vinieron!Pero eso sí, los dos meses de verano se lo pasaban completo aquí porque…

Muchos dijeron lo siguiente a la misma vez:

―Seguían al sol.

Sextus asiente.

―¡Eso sí fueron excelentes años! Si por mí fuera, seguiría allá afuera, en el mundo. Pero mi Pandis cumplió los 19 años y ya siendo mayor de edad…

―¿A los 19? ―pregunta Molly―, ¿No a los 17, como todos?

―Pandora nació en Francia ―explica de nuevo Arthur―, allá la mayoría de edad es a los 19 años.

… Y como siempre pasa cuando se termina uno de los tantos informes que deben hacer en esa reunión, empiezan a hablar… de cualquier tema. Mientras Sextus, Molly y Arthur hablan sobre Pandora; los demás también conversan entre ellos de otras cosas.

En la Madriguera no están teniendo una reunión de negocios, si no una familiar. Por eso, no es de extrañar que estén sentados a la mesa de madera, rodeada de la cocina y a la par de la sala. Tampoco, de que entre sus pergaminos, tintas y plumas, hayan bocadillos y bebidas para amenizar el ambiente.

Unos minutos después, Molly está pensando seriamente en llamar a Gertry, para zanjar la cuestión de si los elfos domésticos se bautizan. Y si es así, que les gustaría ser invitados al del hijo menor de Gertry, Noky, que tiene poco más de dos meses de edad.

… Eso es lo que la hace darse cuenta de que han estado hablando por mucho tiempo, y que tienen que volver al "orden del día". Toma el pequeño martillo que su Arthur le regaló medio en broma, antes de la primera reunión que ella presidió. Desde ese entonces, lo ha tenido que usar más veces de lo que hubiera imaginado…

Da dos golpes en la mesa y unos segundos para que las conversaciones terminen del todo. Cuando están listos, se dispone a leer el penúltimo de los puntos.

―La tía Fiona, lugarteniente de otros negocios, nos va a hablar sobre cómo van las cosas con la clínica de la sanadora Hester. ―Molly mira hacia la susodicha y sonríe.

La tía Fiona asiente y le tiende un pequeño pergamino. Molly lo lee, mientras oye a la vez lo que la tía tiene qué decir.

―Empiezo por la boticaria. Por fin vemos un aumento en los pedidos de ingredientes extraídos de las flores. Además, y como siempre, las pociones anti-alérgicas se nos desaparecen apenas las terminamos de cocinar.

―… Aunque, como es gratis para la familia ―comenta Tessy― no es que hagamos mucho negocio. Pero, ―sonríe―, comida, techo y amor…

―Eso es lo que importa ―termina Fiona, y todos los demás asienten.

Era uno de los dichos más usados por el granny Allan en esas reuniones. Sobre todo cuando Ottery st. Catchpole está en uno de los momentos malos, en que terminaban bajando los salarios demasiado, por necesidad de sobrevivencia.

Después de meses, el recuerdo del granny Allan ya les hace sonreír con cariño y melancolía, más que con dolor.

Sin embargo, Molly algunas veces sigue recordándole con mucho dolor. Siente tanto agradecimiento que hasta puede llegar a convertirse en una culpa terrible… No pocas veces, ha tenido que llorar a solas (algunas, abrazada por Arthur) para sacar ese sentimiento de dentro de ella.

Después de eso, siempre termina llenándose de una gran motivación. Ese empuje de ser la mejor cabeza de familia que puede ser, además de la mejor madre y esposa. El granny Allan le dio esa oportunidad, a ella y a su niña. ¡Hace lo posible para no defraudarle!

Sonríe mientras comenta:

―Así que, nada fuera de lo común en las ventas… ―Molly le hace un ademán para que siga, mientras mira de nuevo el informe escrito.

―Mja… ―sigue Fiona―. Aunque, de nuevo y como desde el 72, no tenemos todos los ingredientes que antes solíamos tener, porque se venden con la comida… Así que, aunque hay una pequeñita mejora comparado con el año pasado, seguimos con salarios rebajados a la mitad.

Molly asiente. Ese casi que es el resumen de todas las situaciones alrededor de Rosemary Fields. Razón por la cual el dicho del granny Allan casi que es un mantra en ese lugar. También por eso es que el siguiente tema del que va a hablar Fiona, se ha convertido en una luz de esperanza para la familia.

―¿Qué hay de nuevo sobre la clínica?

―La sanadora Wellbeloved está muy feliz con el trabajo de Quartus al construir su clínica. Solo falta los lugares a los cuales se les debe poner más protecciones mágicas: el cuarto de pociones, una de las salas de parto y el cuarto de los bebés. Cuando esté hecho, ya empezará a pagarnos la mensualidad completa, supeditada a…

Una exclamación la hace callar y brincar a todos los demás.

―¿¡Qué!? ―Molly, que ha estado viendo el pergamino mientras oye a Fiona, levanta el rostro. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos― ¿En serio? ¿La sanadora Hester quiere traerla aquí, a escondidas, justo a ella? ―la pelirroja indica el nombre en el pergamino con fuerza, muy acusadoramente.

Fiona frunce los ojos, y se acerca a ella. Su tono es más bajo, y serio.

―Sí, como dice el pergamino, esa información es dada en confidencia. Y se espera que se tome en serio, por el bien de la propia paciente. Como cualquier paciente de un sanador, espera que este haga por él o ella. Así que, ¿hablamos de eso más tarde, Molly querida? ―Fiona hace un movimiento de cabeza para indicar alrededor.

Los demás "lugartenientes" están totalmente en silencio, y muy interesados en oír cualquier cosa del secreto… El primer instinto de Molly es exclamar que todos ahí son de confianza. A diferencia de esa, esa mujer cuya familia…

Se recuerda que es la misma familia de su suegra. Una buena mujer, con sus defectos, pero buena mujer… "No juzgues a las cosas y a las personas a la primera. Todo tiene diferentes lados." Le dijo una voz en su cabeza, parecida a la tía Fiona en una de sus tantas clases sobre diplomacia.

Molly cierra los ojos y se manda a respirar. Se siente muy frustrada consigo misma. ¡Lo ha hecho de nuevo! ¡Pensar con sus emociones en vez de con su cabeza!

… En serio que no está lista para pedirle la silla en el Winzegamot al tío Quartus. Por más que él no para de decir que necesita vía libre para irse de viaje de trabajo… Tal vez podría pedir a otra persona que sea el representante en el Winzegamot.

… Pero eso es un tema para después. Al menos, ya no está irritada con la situación.

Molly asiente, y mira hacia quien espera su respuesta:

―De acuerdo tía Fiona, hablaremos más tarde usted, yo y la sanadora Wellbeloved sobre… Esa paciente y porqué es urgente que empiece su tratamiento aquí. ―Molly levanta la voz, llena de energía y autoridad―: Por lo pronto, Bilius, una pregunta.

El aludido da un respingo y asiente.

―Sí señora.

―¿Cuando es lo más pronto que pueden hacer esa ceremonia?

Mientras los demás se preguntan entre sí, con susurros o miradas qué pasa, Bilius piensa en voz alta.

―Tendríamos que cambiar algunas runas, y la posición de los vértices… Perderíamos entre el 30 y el 40 por ciento de la fuerza en ella, pero si… ―deja de hablar por un momento. Toma su pergamino y escribe cosas en él frenéticamente. Empieza a hablar antes si quiera de terminar―: Si lo hacemos con 49 personas dando de su magia, en el amanecer y… Sí, solo perderíamos unos 10 por ciento de su fuerza. Solo necesitamos hacer los 49 ángulos… Así que, sí nos comprometemos a darles magia al anochecer todos los días, podemos hacerlo mañana mismo y solidificar en el siguiente equinoccio.

Molly sonríe, y asiente…

―Te encargo empezar con esos preparativos, Bilius. Tía Fiona, ¿podrías ver si la sanadora Hester y su paciente pueden reunirse con nosotros para hablar sobre la situación? Después de eso, decidiremos qué hacer al respecto. ―mira hacia uno de los tantos pergaminos frente a ella, lee y asiente―. Solo nos queda el reporte social…

-o-

Hasta después de salir de Hogwarts, ella se dio verdaderamente cuenta que la vida como una Black está llena de contradicciones.

Por un lado, siempre tuvo elfos domésticos que hicieran lo que ella quería y cómo quería. Y los magos y brujas de menor estatus (casi que todos) les debían pleitesía. Además de eso, tenían muchos galeones. Puede que más que el mismo Ministerio de magia. Y a la familia Black le gustaba mostrarlo: no había algo que no pudieran tener, viajes, salidas o lujos… Todo de la mejor calidad.

Por eso, no se siente cómoda en dónde está. Mira alrededor. Esa habitación tan pequeña, la sábana de la cama hecha con simple tela y el panorama por detrás de la ventana es de un simple espacio abierto… Todo eso la hace cuestionar, por enésima vez, que en verdad ese sea el sitio con más calidad para lo que ella necesita.

Pero está sentada allí, esperando. Si no fuera por sus siete años en Hogwarts, no habría aguantado ese ambiente con tanta paciencia.

El poder de su familia frente a las otras en Slytherin, y la pleitesía que recibía por ser mujer, hermosa y Black, le hizo soportar ese ambiente tan diferente a su casa. En sus primeros años le fue muy difícil. Por ejemplo, aún se cuestionaba ¿¡Por qué no podía llevar al castillo un elfo doméstico que estuviera a sus órdenes!?

Y eso que sus padres, hasta muchos de sus parientes, se lo habían advertido. Aún así, ¡su primer año fue terrible! Tener que peinarse sola, o ir hasta el gran comedor siempre para comer cosas que no eran de su total agrado, o tener que esperar a que algún Slytherin inferior le trajera su bocadillo; tener muchos compañeros y que el profesor no fuera para ella sola como en casa, no poder renegociar con ellos, caminar como una muggle más para llegar a las clases…

También fue allí donde se dio cuenta que algo que le habían dicho los adultos era verdad: solo algunas nobles familias mágicas pura-sangre tienen dignidad y sentido del decoro.

Los estudiantes en Hogwarts… ¡Se comportaban como… como niños! Reían, lloraban, se enojaban, hacían bromas, y hablaban y actuaban directamente sus emociones y pensamientos. Ella sabía que no fueron educados como se debe desde los cuatro años, como en las buenas familias pura sangre, pero eso… ¡Eso la hacía perder la paciencia!

Más porque, y eso es parte de lo que en ese momento entiende sobre las contradicciones de ser una Black; en esos momentos de debilidad infantil y juvenil, añoraba poder ser tan libre como los demás niños. Eso es algo que nunca, jamás le ha dicho a nadie… Y que entierra en lo más profundo de ella porque siente vergüenza al pensarlo.

Más porque su hermana Andrómeda hizo eso. Dejó las buenas maneras, lo que se esperaba y se pedía de ella por ser una Black. Más y más libre con cada año que fue a Hogwarts, al punto de que se convirtió en una extraña para ella.

Sí, seguía siendo la chica sarcásticamente inteligente de siempre, con un sentido del humor refinado y excelentes notas… Y podía enmascarar muy bien esa extraña que era en Hogwarts en casa, frente a sus padres, para no tener problemas. Tal vez por eso, creyó que todo era remediable, o que no era para tanto. Jamás vio venir que Apenas hizo sus exámenes EXTASIS, se fue de su casa para casarse con un novio secreto, aquel Hufflepuff sangre sucia que siempre la miraba de esa manera… Nunca creyó que ella le correspondiera.

¿Lo peor de todo? Las cartas que dejó para cada uno de ellos. Estaban llenas de odio y resentimiento por sus padres, y un total desprecio por lo que ellos le enseñaron.

Andrómeda fue quemada del tapiz familiar ese mismo día. También, todos en la familia los vieron a ellos con una mezcla de acusación y lástima. ¡Fue totalmente insufrible!

Tanto ella y su otra hermana, estuvieron de un humor terrible por semanas. Tal vez porque las cartas a ellas sí reflejaban el amor de Andrómeda hacia las dos, y la idea de que debían hacer lo mismo que ella, alejarse de su familia, para ser feliz… ¡Una desfachatez!

Solo años después, y más en esos momentos en que está sentada, esperando que una Weasley la juzgue para conseguir lo que quiere (¡Qué vueltas que da la vida, por la magia!) se dio cuenta de que Andrómeda no estaba tan errada.

Claro que la vida siguió después de esa huida y cartas. Todos, hasta ella, se comportaban como si Andrómeda nunca hubiera estado ahí. Ella jamás habló sobre los terribles accesos de añoranza que a veces sufría, o que varias noches soñaba con ella. Sin Andrómeda allí, se dio cuenta que los Black, que su familia, no daban ni cariño ni apoyo más allá del dinero. Solo certezas de que ella lograrían lo que ellos deseaban, lo cual se convertía en una solicitud de perfección. Sin Andrómeda, sus palmadas, sonrisas y momentos de ayuda, la familia y todo sobre ella se había convertido en una terrible carga.

Todo empeoró más o menos un año después. Pasó lo que hizo que su vida cambiara, y que terminara dándose cuenta que ser una Black… Podía ser tan terrible como Andrómeda lo había gritado en su carta y por su huida con aquel sangre sucia.

Un domingo cualquiera, en la columna semanal de anuncios sociales del Profeta, apareció un anuncio: "Los orgullosos padres Edward Tonks y Andrómeda Tonks, se complacen en anunciar el nacimiento de su hermosa primogénita: Nymphadora Tonks...", como en todas las demás notas de ese tipo, claro que se comentó más pero ella, no pudo leer más que el nombre de su abuela materna en un bebé de… Su ya no hermana.

Para ese entonces, desde finales de los sesenta realmente, muchos de los Black, su padre entre ellos, eran parte del aquelarre de Lord Voldermort. Ella estaba en Hogwarts cuando se dio la huida de Andrómeda, así que no sabe mucho de qué pasó con sus padres cuando se supo de eso en sus círculos. Pero sí, que desde ese entonces el respecto que le tenían a su lord, se convirtió en miedo (ella lo podía ver detrás de sus máscaras Slytherin) y que eran mucho menos ricos que antes.

Poco antes de saberse lo del nacimiento de la sangre mezclada de su no sobrina, se había dado otra escapada: Eugenia Lestrange se fue de casa y se casó con un Weasley. Ella tampoco sabe exactamente cuál fue el castigo a los padres y los hermanos de Eugenia por eso. Pero sí, que estuvieron varios días en recuperación después de la visita de su Lord… Y que la granja Weasley fue atacada en esos días.

Tratando de evitar algo por el estilo, su padre y madre decidieron aquel domingo que era hora de hacer algo más pro-activo, para evitar parte del castigo. Sabían que el ataque que lideraron el lunes, al pueblo muggle en que había crecido el sangre sucia a quién Andrómeda le dio una hija, no era suficiente. Ya no tenían tanto dinero como para usarlo para suavizar el temperamento de su Lord así que, usaron lo otro que tenían.

Decidieron que su hermana Bella debía dejar el torneo de duelo europeo (en el cual estaba entre los diez mejores todo el tiempo) para casarse con un Lestrange y, ella, casarse con algún otro mortífago joven, rico y leal a la causa.

Dos mujeres que huyeron para casarse, dos mujeres que debían casarse con verdaderos sangres puras en vez de ellas…

Sus padres le dijeron que se casaría con Lucius Malfoy en su séptimo año de Hogwarts, con el que se casó ese mismo verano después de graduarse y solo haberlo visto dos veces, una en Hogsmeade y otra en las vacaciones de pascuas.

Narcissa Black, como aún se piensa en privado, siempre supo que su primera y más viable opción era ser la ama de la casa. Como su madre y la mayoría de las mujeres Black.

Los Black no son empleados de nadie. Eso cierra muchas posibilidades de vida. Algunos se iban de viaje del mago, pero esos suelen ser excelentes académicos, lo que ella no es. Y los que tienen puestos de trabajo en la familia, supervisores de los negocios o el representante del Winzegamot, solían tener escogidos sus sucesores entre los hombres de la familia. Bien que mal, ellos no tenían la posibilidad de embarazarse y esa responsabilidad de cuidar hijos. Y, en las familias pura sangre, eso es muy valorado. Después de haberse casi extinguido, toda familia sangre pura siempre celebra a un nuevo bebé y, claro está, a su madre. Así que eran pocas las mujeres, como Bella, que habían logrado hacerse de algo por fuera de esas restricciones o que, en verdad, deseaban salirse de ellas.

Además, Narcissa siempre había idealizado la idea de de ama de casa. Tener una vida reposada, donde la casa, el marido, los hijos y alguna que otra actividad con las otras amas de casa, sería su vida. El ocio, el entretenimiento y los lujos estaría por descontado. También supo a los diez años cuando la tía Callidora, la tutora y solterona familiar, les explicó la forma de cortejo de los sangre pura, que ella se iba a casar por el bien de la familia, y que serían sus padres los que iban a decidir sus posibles esposos.

A ella siempre le pareció que no era la mejor opción. Aún así, como buena Slytherin, se imaginó que encontraría la manera de que en la lista, estuviera alguien que a ella sí le gustara. Lucius Malfoy sí le gustó cuando lo conoció.

… Por eso pensó que las pociones que la tía Callidora le enseña a todas los adolescentes Black, en sus clases de verano, no le serían necesarias. Pociones para olvidar las siguientes dos horas, para estar tranquila, para sentirse bien de ánimo… Lo necesario para tener unos buenos primeros años de matrimonio o un buen matrimonio, del todo.

Pero Lucius era un hombre interesante, que la trataba con la pleitesía que ella esperaba y a la que ella estaba acostumbrada en las pocas veces que se vieron; y le decía cosas bonitas, perfectas, en toda la correspondencia que le mandó.

Como buen Slytherin (¡y qué estúpida fue, lo debió haber visto venir!) había puesto la mejor cara de él frente a los demás, para conseguir lo que quería. En ese caso, a una mujer Black. Y ya que la obtuvo, casada frente a la magia y su familia, no tenía porqué seguir poniendo la máscara… Sólo conseguir embarazarla, que era lo último que tenía que cumplir de "su parte del trato".

… De repente, Narcissa se da cuenta de que ser una ama de casa Black va de aparentar que ella es ese ideal que siempre se creyó. Que si su casa no es perfecta, es por culpa de ella.

Más fuerte que la primera vez que fue a Hogwarts, dejó su vida de la niña consentida, para terminar en una posición que le habían querido advertir. Entendió que la tía Callidora, y sus incesantes lecciones sobre "lo vinculante de los contratos familiares" o sus pociones "para el buen vivir de la recién casada", le había querido explicar, a esa Slytherin manera, que ser ama de casa no era fácil, que era un contrato y no un cuento del Beddle el bardo.

¡Por eso la tía Callidora nunca se había casado! ¡Por eso había decidido ser la institutriz de la familia, casi que otra empleada… Pero con libertad en su vida privada!

Sobra decir que de puertas para afuera, todo es perfecto en la familia Malfoy. Narcissa quiebra su varita en dos antes que alguien se de cuenta lo tan estúpida y mal que se siente con su vida. Pero, de puertas para adentro, Narcissa ha usado varias veces las pociones que le enseñara la tía Callidora. Sobre todo para lidiar con la insistencia de su marido por hacer su parte del trato, y embarazarla.

Bella y ella se casaron en el verano del 74. Desde ese entonces, las dos han sido presionadas para dar a luz niños bien mágicos y muy pura sangre… Tantos hijos como Andrómeda y la tal Eugenia hayan tenido. Y esta última se fue a casar con un maldito Weasley, y ya tiene una pareja de gemelos y está embarazada del tercero, ¡la muy…!

Su hermana ni se ha embarazado alguna vez. Pero, ella sí tiene más habilidades de valor que ser ama de casa y posible madre. Es de las ejecutoras favoritas del señor tenebroso, y eso ha hecho inmensamente feliz a su hermana. Por eso, siempre que ve a Bella, siente una extraña combinación de envidia y preocupación.

Narcissa se demanda a no pensar en que también ha perdido a su otra hermana, aunque esta vez por la tan temida insanidad Black… Toma del té que un elfo doméstico le ha dado, y se sorprende del buen sabor que tiene.

Así que son cuatro los niños que ella y su hermana "deben a la causa" en ese momento. Y este embarazo, es el tercero de ella en menos de dos años. Haber perdido los dos anteriores fueron los peores momentos de su vida… Narcissa está desesperada, y su sanadora insiste en que esta es su mejor, su única opción para tener una posibilidad de tener a este bebe. Solo por eso es que ha terminado aceptando su idea.

Ya ha mentido a todos sobre cuál sería ese último recurso. Todos creen que ella y su sanadora se fueron a una poza de la fertilidad en India, y nadie los pone en duda por los meticulosos planes que ha hecho al respecto. Hasta galeones ha gastado en todos ellos… Pero era eso, o perder a su hija, ser de nuevo una decepción y tener que tomar una poción para olvidar "su castigo" por eso, o por ser encontrada pidiendo ayuda a los peores sangre sucia de Gran Bretaña.

Puede que fuera mejor que la mataran con un simple Avada Kedavra. No quiere más castigos. Aunque no recuerda nada de lo que ha querido olvidar desde que está casada, alguna veces y por pocos segundos, siente asco y dolor; y todo empezó después de su primer "castigo" dado por el señor tenebroso y algunos de sus ejecutores.

De nuevo, se demanda a no pensar en un tema. Y toma uno de los pastelitos que le habían traído. De nuevo, se sorprende de lo excelente que está… La puerta se abre.

Narcissa se pone en pie y suaviza su semblante. Sabe que a los Weasley, esos eternos Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, solo se les puede convencer si ellos ven emociones reales detrás de sus pedidos.

Lo más extraño de todo, es que a Narcissa no le cuesta abrirse. Eso habla de lo tan mal que está su vida en ese momento.

-o-

Lo que Molly decide, cuando regresa a casa de después de verse con la sanadora Hester y su paciente, es que necesitan hacer la ceremonia de protección lo más pronto posible.

Por eso, aunque no ha pasado ni una semana desde el bautizo de la tercera bebé Weasley, al día siguiente de la reunión semanal, varios de los vecinos de Ottery st. Catchpole mágico están levantados desde la madrugada.

Todos ellos, 49 adultos que viven y, muchos, trabajan en Rosemary Fields, se encuentran solos en medio de la nada en las montañas que conforman esa granja y Ottery st. Catchpole mágico.

Están en donde fuera que Pandora o Bilius les exigieron que estuvieran. Todos puntos importantes de la periferia de la granja, a excepción de Sextus que se encuentra en el centro de ella. Justamente, frente a "La Flor".

Arthur es uno de tantos que se encuentra de pie, y con la varita indicando una piedra como de treinta centímetros de altura. Tiene forma de pirámide, y está llena de runas que relucen en blanco y rojo en la oscuridad de la madrugada. Arthur lo agradece. No puede encender su varita con un lumos, y no le llega nada de luz del amanecer que inicia; porque está en medio del maizal que rodea a la casi terminada escuela.

"¡FIUUUU! ¡PAF!", el sonido sibilante de la bengala lo hace brincar un poco. Se siente tensar e indica con más fuerza hacia la pirámide. Para cuando escucha la explosión, y la luz dorada del fuego pirotécnico lo ilumina un poco, Arthur no duda en exclamar:

―¡Ánima! ―y un rayo de color amarillo con destellos azules sale de su varita, e impacta con fuerza en la pirámide.

Pero no le hace nada. Lo que hace la piedra, es empezar a brillar más… Más y más, hasta que de sus vértices, salen líneas relucientes de blanco con rojo, que se pierden en sus caminos, iluminando la oscuridad.

Sobre todo la que, con gran potencia, como si hubiera sido producto de un terremoto; sale de la punta de la pirámide y va hacia arriba al cielo, guiando el sol en su amanecer.

Arthur mira hacia arriba y a los lados. Puede ver, por el rabillo de los ojos, muchas otras líneas blancas que se alzan desde diferentes puntos de la Granja. Sabe que, en unos minutos, entre ellas se van a tocar para entrelazarse…

Siente perder un poco de su concentración, y el rayo de su varita pierde de su fuerza. Arthur baja la mirada y vuelve a exclamar "Ánima". No vuelve a ver hacia arriba hasta que, unos dos minutos después, vuelve a oír el "¡PAF!", de la segunda señal. Deja de hacer el hechizo.

… Casi se cae al suelo. ¡Nunca antes se había sentido tan cansado después de hacer magia! Pero lo entiende. Anima es el encantamiento que exterioriza tu magia pura, sin cambiarla para conseguir un efecto en especial. En sí, lo único que se logra con él es que te sientas cada vez más cansado a cuanto más lo usas.

Aún así, es uno de los encantamientos más usados entre los que trabajan con magia: es el que se usa para recargar objetos y hacerlos mágicos, con un efecto perdurable. Como las defensas de Rosemary Fields son enormes, y tienen que estar activas y fuertes todo el tiempo, con mucha más razón que necesitan tanta magia pura.

Unos diez minutos después, un nuevo fuego artificial les dice a los 49 magos y brujas, que la protección se ha terminado de implantar. Desde ese momento, solo deben usar el ánima por unos segundos, todos los días al anochecer, hasta que hagan la ceremonia final en el solsticio de verano.

Pero Arthur no está pensando en nada como eso. Instintivamente, usa la aparición para entrar a casa. Molly y él tienen un par de horas más de sueño antes de iniciar en serio el día… Gracias al humo de unas pociones que ayudan a dormir, que pusieron junto a sus camas (y cuna) para que sus hijos les dieran ese descanso.


	11. El nombre dado por la magia 1

**10.**

**El nombre dado por la magia.**

En medio de esa siesta, se da la primera incursión "contra" esas nuevas protecciones. Y, unas tres horas después, la otra, o posiblemente dos según como se mire. Todas ellas, suceden en la "casa de seguridad".

Esa es una de las cosas en la que Molly insistió y ellos hicieron realidad. Todo el correo por lechuzas que va hacia alguien que vive en Ottery st. Catchpole, será recibido en esa casa. También, las personas que los van a visitar por medio de la Red Flu, saldrán allí.

Antes no habían más que las barreras comunes para evitar ser descubiertos por los muggles. Después del ataque del 72, se pusieron barreras contra la aparición y el uso de trasladores. Sin embargo, como se vio el diciembre anterior, eso no era suficiente.

El punto de esa precaución es que no haya forma de que alguien de fuera les haga daño a los de adentro. Así que, además de la barrera que le quita fuerza a magias destructivas, ahí no entra ninguna aparición, uso de trasladores, lechuzas con posibles efectos negativos, o visitas por medio de la red Flu o hasta alfombras o escobas voladoras.

De dentro y para adentro o afuera, todo es posible. Para la comodidad de los involucrados, siguen pudiendo salir por medio de la red flu, aparecer en cualquier lugar de la granja, enviarse correo entre sí o, lo más importante para algunos, darse sus buenos partidos de quidditch. Eso fue lo que les hizo durar más tiempo en formular las nuevas protecciones, pero nadie iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

Así que se construyó la casa de seguridad, como parte de las preparaciones para la implementación de las nuevas barreras. La misma no es más que una primera planta de piedra. Tiene tres chimeneas y la misma cantidad de ventanas, y un puesto en el centro, a unos cuatro o cinco metros de las paredes. Ahí, hay un sillón muy cómodo, junto a una mesa y una mini-biblioteca. Para niños, según los ojos de la mayoría.

No es así. Se supone que hay un horario de elfos domésticos, para que siempre esté apostado alguno allí si llegan visitas o correo. Pero, por esos problemas de logística al hacer la ceremonia antes, la casa de seguridad no se había puesto en funcionamiento como se debía.

Por eso, la lechuza que Apolión Ponsarde manda a los Weasley con una carta, no llega a ellos. Unos quince minutos después de que se pusieran las protecciones, el ave entra por la ventana abierta de la casa y espera.

La pobre está desorientada y enervada. No es de extrañar, a medio vuelo le habían cambiado su destino mágica, y cuando llega al mismo, no está ninguna persona que le pueda recibir la carta… Vuela de allá para acá cerca de la casa, dando un ulular fuerte a la vez. Como nadie se digna a recibirle, la lechuza termina inflando su pecho de orgullo, tira la carta en la mesa y se va. Antes de devolverse al castillo, descansará en alguno de los árboles. Nada mejor que estar bajo el sol para darse un buen sueño.

Unas tres horas después, la chimenea de la izquierda se prende con fuego verde, y una persona entra detrás de la otra. Aunque el anciano que llega primero pierde un poco el pie, el movimiento que hace para volver a estar erguido es agraciado. La segunda en salir por la red flu casi se cae de bruces, si no fuera por la ayuda de su acompañante; y sus grandes anteojos tienen que pasar un reparo porque se habían caído y quebrado.

Después de limpiarse el poco hollín que tenían en las ropas y piel, el profesor Apolión Ponsarde y Sybill Trelawney se disponen a saludar… Es cuando se dan cuenta.

―¿Eh? ¿Esta es la madriguera? ―pregunta finalmente la chica, después de inspeccionar el lugar que no se parece a una sala o a la cocina, donde suelen estar las chimeneas de la red Flu.

―Tal vez sea una sala solo para la Red Flu. La casa debe estar por esa puerta, vamos a…

"Gong", un sonido hueco acompaña al golpe que él se ha dado entre un paso y otro. Además se prendieron unas luces azules por un instante, parecían reflejos en una pared de vidrio que, luego, vuelve a ser invisible.

―¿Qué fue…? ―exclama él, trastabillando.

Sybill se le acerca, temerosa.

―¿Está bien, profesor?

―Sí, sí. Solo me impidió salir.

Mientras Sybill se extraña y, luego, mueve sus varita frente a ella, a ver si entiende la magia; el profesor Ponsarde se acaricia la rodilla y espinilla. Sin embargo, pudo haber sido peor. Fuera lo que fuera, era fuerte, pero flexible.

―¿Qué cree que sea esa magia profesor? ―pregunta Sybill― Todavía no soy muy buena con los hechizos diagnósticos… No logro entender bien el lenguaje pienso con ellos. Aún siguen siendo sensaciones para mí, en vez de palabras.

―Si ves al suelo, puedes ver que es una barrera hecha por runas.

Sybill lo hace. En el suelo de madera, puede verlas. Están cinceladas y, algunas de ellas, hechas de minerales. Al ver eso, y reconocer varias de las runas, la Ravenclaw siente que entiende parte del mensaje que había pensando con el hechizo diagnosticador. Lo que no comprende es...

―¿Por qué alguien tendría una una chimenea afiliada a la red flu, pero cercada con una barrera?

… Una familia que, por ser humanos y llevar a la práctica sus ideales, son el blanco de los terroristas sedientos de poder y sangre que asolan a la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña.

―Algunos magos y brujas pueden ser en verdad paranoicos.

¡No es paranoia si en verdad vienen detrás de ellos!

―Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos, profesor?

―Vamos a esperar un poco… ¡Una media hora! Si no llega alguien, nos devolveremos por donde vinimos.

Habían pasado unos viente minutos cuando, por coincidencia, alguien les ayuda. Es uno de los tantos primos de Arthur, el que se hace cargo del puesto de vegetales en la feria semanal de Ottery st. Catchpole muggle. Después de unas horas de provecho él, como los otros, hacen el viaje sin magia y en carretas por el camino hacia sus casas de las afueras de la granja…

Si no ven la runa brillando en la puerta de soslayo, no se dan ni cuenta.

-o-

Unos minutos después, el profesor y estudiante simplemente se bajan con ayuda, del artilugio de madera que para ellos es todo un descubrimiento, se despiden de su benefactor y se acercan a la entrada de la Madriguera. Los dos se sonríen con ciertos nervios, antes de que el señor tocara el timbre.

Realmente, no es el mejor momento para tener visitas. Mientras la bebé está llorando con todas sus fuerzas y potencia, por un cólico que Molly no ha podido sacar de su cuerpo; Arthur está lidiando con un acceso de magia accidental hecho por Charlie. Ha convertido uno de sus juguetes en algo parecido a una salamandra, que intenta comerse la ropa de Billy.

Justo en ese momento, se oye el timbre.

El matrimonio se mira de reojo. Rápidamente, deciden que sea ella la que abra. Aunque el llanto sea desesperante, la magia accidental suele ser más difícil de tratar. Algunas de ellas, como las que últimamente muestran los niños, no hacen caso a cosas como un "finite incatatem". No, va más de tranquilizar al niño que lo hizo, y la situación por la que lo hizo.

Arthur no puede dejar de extrañarse por eso. En los tiempos en que los dos estuvieron viviendo con sus abuelos, Molly internada y él más fuera de casa que con ellos; la magia de Billy y Charlie se mantuvo más estable de lo esperado. Sin embargo, apenas estuvieron de nuevo en casa con su madre, su nueva hermana y los cambios en las rutinas de sus padres; fue como si represa de magia explotara, y los accidentes se sucedieron junto a sus emociones. Ninguno de los dos se acostumbra a los cambios en su vida familiar con facilidad.

Arthur logra tranquilizar lo suficiente a Charlie como para que el juguete volviera a ser un juguete; cuando su mujer y la aún llorona bebé en brazos, se acercan a él con dos personas detrás de ella.

―Querido, tenemos visita. ―dice Molly, con voz atareada.

Él se gira como puede, pues está sentado en el suelo. Charlie está en su regazo, y Billy de pie pero abrazado a un costado de su padre.

―Perdón por el… ―Arthur deja de sonreír, y deja de hablar con familiaridad―. ¿Quienes son ustedes?

En lugar de algún familiar o amigo, Arthur se encuentra con con un señor de avanzada edad, pero con una elegancia en su porte, aumentado por su vestimenta impecable. Le acompaña una muchacha con el uniforme de Hogwarts, una Ravenclaw. Lo que más destaca de ella, son sus anteojos con tanto aumento, que hacen parecer más grandes de lo normal a sus ojos.

―Perdón por sus modales ―dice Molly, con el ceño fruncido hacia él, mientras se mueve de allá para acá con la bebé. Y dándole palmadas en la espalda―. No esperábamos visitas hoy, y las que tenemos, suelen ser de la familia. ¡No es que no me alegre de verlo, claro está, profesor Ponsarde! Por favor, siéntense, siéntense.

Arthur sonríe para sí mismo. Nadie como Molly, y esas maneras indirectas suyas, para regañar a las personas. Y, a la misma vez, seguir siendo una gran anfitriona.

―Lo sentimos, señorita Prewett, perdón, señora Weasley. Hasta hoy en la mañana le dieron permiso de salir a la señorita Trelawney. Le mandé una lechuza con las noticias, pero ―la saca de dentro uno de sus bolsillos― no sabíamos que no iba a ser recibida directamente, lo siento.

Es cuando Molly se da cuenta que no había pedido a los elfos que empezaran a cuidar de la "casa segura"…

Mientras ella y el recién llegado hablan de lo tan avergonzado que él está por haber venido sin avisar, y ella de no haber previsto el uso de la "casa segura"; Arthur habla bajo con sus niños.

―Al parecer, mamá y yo tenemos una visita de adultos. ¿Quieren quedarse aquí con los adultos, o prefieren ir a jugar arriba?

Los niños no se hacen del rogar y, salen corriendo hacia la segunda planta. Arthur se pone en pie y les exclama:

―¡Nada de pelear, que la esquina aburrida los espera si se portan mal!

Se oyen sus respuestas desde el segundo piso:

―Sí, papi.

―Ajá.

Es cuando finalmente se gira hacia los recién llegados. Molly, por encima del aún llanto de la bebé, habla en volumen fuerte pero con un tono amable para que él también oiga:

―Artie. Ellos son el profesor Apolión Ponsarde, mi viejo profesor de adivinación ¿recuerdas? Y Sybill Trelawney. Ambos vienen desde Hogwarts. Dicen que están aquí porque quieren hablar con nosotros sobre una buena noticia que se les presentó en su clase de Adivinación ―termina ella, con una sonrisa. No solo por el tema, si no también porque un fuerte eructo sale, por fin, del cuerpo de su hija. El llanto disminuye al instante.

Arthur ha levantando las cejas, medianamente interesado. Él, y casi que ningún Weasley, ha podido ser realmente bueno en esa clase. Tal vez por eso, aunque debidamente supersticiosos como la mayoría de la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña, no eran de tener mucha fe en las adivinaciones.

Pero Molly fue una de las mejores de su generación, y ella sí cree porque sabe de ellas. Por eso, Arthur va hacia el querido profesor de su esposa y le tiende la mano.

―Es bueno verle profesor, Arthur Weasley. Aunque llevé runas y estudios muggles, mi esposa me habló de lo tan excelente profesor que es usted.

―Es difícil no serlo con tan buena estudiante. ―El hombre le sonríe, se presenta y hace lo mismo con la nerviosamente sentada estudiante junto a él…

… De repente, Arthur tiene frente a sí a una bebé aún llorando, aunque no tan fuerte como antes.

―¿Puedes llevarla a su cuna, mientras yo voy a por té y bocadillos? ―le pide su esposa.

Arthur toma en su seno a la bebé. Como siempre, el aire caliente que rodea a la niña se siente fuertemente en su cuerpo. Es como acercarse al fuego, y quedarse ahí por más que no es lo más cómodo para él. Sin embargo, que la bebé dejara de llorar y apretara su ropa con uno de sus puñitos, sí lo es. Tanto que casi no escucha lo que el profesor Ponsarde le dice:

―¿Usted me dejaría cargarla?

―Cuando esté totalmente tranquila. Puede ser un poco tímida… ―Arthur se da cuenta que los dos están mirando a su bebé de una manera diferente. No con ternura, si no como con… ¿Pleitesía, tal vez? Frunce el ceño, mientras se mueve en su sitio por puro instinto, para la tranquilidad de su niña―. Con su permiso, voy a dejarla en su cuna.

―No, mejor… ―exclama la muchacha de repente, para cerrar la boca al instante y sonrojarse.

―Lo que sucede es que, creemos que es muy probable, que las buenas noticias sean sobre su bebé ―explica el profesor, mientras Sybill está muy interesada en mirar sus zapatos―. Y por eso vinimos a intentar corroborarlo antes de hablar directamente sobre eso.

Arthur vuelve a sorprenderse, aunque también lo invade una sensación de cansancio. Desde el mismo embarazo, siempre ha parecido que su niña es un caso aparte. No le termina de gustar, pero tal vez tener una idea de qué esperar le ayude con la incertidumbre.

Quiere saber al instante de qué se trata, o como quieren probar que en verdad tienen adivinaciones sobre su bebé; pero después de tanto llorar, la pequeña se está durmiendo en su pecho.

―Se oye interesante. Les dejo con Molly por ahora, voy a dejarla dormir en su cuna y ya vuelvo.

Gracias a unas runas que el tío Sextus talló en una base donde ponen el oxigenador, y en diferentes lugares de la casa; el objeto mismo se levanta de la repisa en donde está, y sigue por los aires a la niña que cuida.

Mientras se va, las tazas de té, y un plato con sandwiches y un queque en pedazos, volaban hacia la mesa frente a los sofás. Molly misma lleva en su mano la tetera y tres tipos de hierbas en unas tazas, además de azúcar, miel, leche y limón.

Después de dejar bien dormida a la bebé y revisar que Billy y Charlie se portaban bien (El mayor jugaba con el ajedrez mágico del tío bisabuelo Bilius, aunque era más que todo una conversación entre las piezas y él; mientras Charlie jugaba con uno de sus tantos peluches); Arthur regresa a la primera planta.

Alguien había transfigurado otra mesa, en donde habían puesto varios papeles alrededor de los cuales el profesor Ponsarde, Sybill Trelawney y Molly hablaban animadamente. Cuando se acerca Arthur, entre los tres le explican las razones por las que creen que la profecía de la joven se trata sobre su bebé… Algo que el padre no termina totalmente de entender.

―A ver si me aclaro, ¿qué necesitas hacer para saber si la profecía es sobre Allana?

Trelawney frunce el ceño… Algo en esa oración no le termina de gustar. Sin embargo, no dice nada algo al respecto. Después de buscar la aprobación en la mirada de su profesor, carraspea y dice:

―Creo que tomarla en brazos, verle los ojos y la palma de su mano, será suficiente para que sienta… Algo en ella.

El profesor toma de nuevo la palabra:

―Como le expliqué antes, mucho de la adivinación es ayudar al adivinador poner palabras a emociones. Para eso, tener contacto, directo es mejor, con lo que… La persona que se quiere "sentir", es fundamental.

Se da un silencio, y parece que todos esperan por él. Arthur se lo piensa. Decide fácilmente y, diciéndose que es increíble que aún le cueste darse a la idea que es el cabeza de familia, comenta:

―Si no les importa, mi esposa y yo nos retiraremos a hablar sobre eso. Por favor, sigan disfrutando del refrigerio.

Así lo hacen. Apenas entran en la cocina, Molly dice al instante lo que piensa:

―Creo que debe alzar y ver los ojos de Ally… Me convenció su trabajo, y el profesor Ponsarde jamás vendría hasta aquí si él tampoco estuviera seguro. Insisten en que son buenas noticias… Y con Ally, y estos tiempos, ¿no quieres oír buenas noticias, Artie? ―Molly le mira con esos ojos chocolate de ella brillando, mientras le agarra fuerte las manos.

No es como que Arthur pensaba negar la idea del todo, pero después de eso, estuvo a punto de dejar ir los resquemores que tenía al respecto.

Arthur mueve la cabeza y, sin soltar las manos de su esposa, le comenta:

―Entiendo, y estoy de acuerdo. Pero, antes de eso, quiero saber sobre lo que significa para Ally que dejemos que… La revise, y si la profecía es sobre ella. ¿Cómo trata con eso el Departamento de misterios, por ejemplo?

Molly abre la boca como para insistir en su punto, pero finalmente le palmea la mano y dice:

―Según sé, los de ese Departamento tienen reglas de no meterse con la sociedad o algo así… Pero tienes razón, mejor vayamos a preguntarle todas esas cosas al profesor.

-o-

Más o menos media hora después, cuando Arthur ya se siente seguro de todas las respuestas del profesor, los cuatro se preparan para que Sybill "pruebe" a la bebé.

Sigue dormida y en las manos de su padre. El calor de la humini bullae mezclada con el procelcius es tan fuerte como siempre, así que aún no es necesario volver a aplicar el hechizo… El oxigenador vuela a un metro de las escaleras, por delante de Molly, para posarse en el lugar en que había estado antes. La madre le sonríe a su esposo:

―Billy y Charlie juegan a los soldados con las piezas de ajedrez… Creo que el cambio de juego les hace gracia a las mismas, así que todo está bien. ―explica con una risa en la voz.

Arthur se dice que ojalá en algún momento pueda ver eso. Las piezas de su tío abuelo, como todas las que tienen ese conjuro, suelen ser muy obstinadas en el ajedrez… Que se dejen jugar otra cosa, no es algo que vea todos los días.

Cuando Molly llega a la sala y se sienta junto a su esposo, Arthur se levanta y va hacia la estudiante. Con aprehensión, y ayuda del papá, Sybill alza a la bebé de una forma cómoda para ambas.

―¡Siento mucho calor viniendo desde ella! ―exclama Sybill, con una gran sonrisa, y mira a su acompañante― ¿Qué cree que signifique, profesor Ponsarde?

Molly no puede evitar reírse por lo bajo, mientras Arthur le explica lo de la burbuja alrededor de la bebé. Sybill se siente tan avergonzada que no puede hablar por un buen tiempo. El profesor habla con Molly para dar tiempo de "recuperación" a la muchacha. Arthur vuelve a su sitio, pensando en que ese inicio no es el más halagüeño…

… Como tampoco lo es que, de repente, la muchacha levante la vista y empiece a hablar. En un idioma que no es inglés y con una voz gruesa, nada parecida a la natural en ella.

―Artie, está canalizando… ―exclama Molly por lo bajo, entre emocionada y temerosa.

Él solo mira, como petrificado en su sitio. Al oírla hablar en esas extrañas palabras, recuerda a su tío abuelo Allan. Sentado a la mesa, allá hace un año, diciéndole que su Molly había flotado, brillado y hablado en un idioma latino por lo bajo… A inicios del embarazo de su bebé. La misma que, en ese momento, sigue muy dormida y hasta roncando quedamente, por más que es alzada por una chica que cada vez está más ansiosa.

Sybill sigue hablando en ese idioma latino, pero con más ahínco, premura y rapidez. Mira de un lado al otro, como buscando algo o a alguien. De repente, levanta la mano que tenía apoyada debajo de las piernas de la bebé, y hace un movimiento con ella. Quiere escribir.

Arthur le está poniendo atención a su niña. Sigue dormida, y eso es lo que hace despertar el miedo por lo que pasa. Cualquier bebé siendo alzado por alguien que se mueve tanto, y habla con voz cada vez más alta, ya se estaría despertando…

Que se dé cuenta de que la bebé empieza a verse más iluminada, como si su piel tuviera luz propia cada vez más fuerte; lo empeora todo. Él se pone en pie para tomar a su hija, ¡qué importa la adivinación!

Molly se le ha adelantado, cuando Arthur va a dar su primer paso, ella ya estaba frente a la adolescente y tomando en sus brazos a su bebé. Con rapidez, se aleja de allí, como si estuviera huyendo de un fuego. Arthur va hacia ella, y ve que la niña sigue bien dormida, rodeada de su burbuja caliente y sin brillar.

El profesor Ponsarde no se había preocupado lo suficiente por la niña. Había sacado su varita para hacer aparecer pergaminos, tinta y pluma frente a Sybill. Justo antes de que se diera "el rescate", el profesor logra ponerle la pluma en la mano. Ella, al instante, la usa para escribir… Sin tomar tinta antes, como si creyera que la pluma en sí la debía tener dentro de ella.

Sin importarle que sus palabras no son visibles, Sybill sigue hablando y "escribiendo" o, más bien, rasgando quedamente el pergamino con la pluma.

El profesor Ponsarde también ha aparecido instrumentos de escribir para él. Mientras Sybill sigue hablando (cada vez más lento y bajo), movimiento su pluma como si la estuviera usando; el profesor sí está escribiendo, lo mejor que puede, lo que ella está diciendo.

Arthur y Molly se han quedado de pie, apoyados uno en el otro. El calor que viene desde la burbuja alrededor de la bebé, les recuerda que ella está ahí en sus brazos, y a salvo.

No saben cuántos minutos pasan hasta que, de un parpadeo a otro, Sybill "vuelve" a estar en sí misma. Es más, habla como si su "canalización" no hubiera pasado del todo:

―… No lo sabía. Pero, creo que… ¿Eh? ―Sybill se da cuenta de que no tiene la bebé en el regazo, y se asusta. Mira hacia el suelo por si se le cayó o algo. Luego, ve al rededor y se da cuenta de en donde está la bebé y, también de…

―Acabas de salir de un momento de canalización inconsciente ―el profesor Ponsarde dice lo que ella acaba de entender.

Del miedo, Sybill pasa a sentir gran orgullo y curiosidad:

―¿Qué dije? ¿Llamamos a los inefables?

―No, no. Recuerda que, al canalizar, tenemos otra regla. Sobre todo, la importancia de hacer lo mejor para el cliente. En este caso, la pequeña Allana… Ahora bien…

Pero Sybill lo detiene.

―¿Allana? ―pregunta, realmente extrañada―. ¡Pero estoy segura que se llama Debby! ¡Deborah Allana Phoebe Weasley-Prewett!


End file.
